Mudando o Destino
by Missy Hyuuga
Summary: Os Hyuugas sempre tiveram seu destino traçado pelo Clã, nascer na Souke ou na Bunke faria a diferença. Assim como Hizashi mudou uma vez sua escolha no Clã, Hinata e Neji terão que fazer o mesmo para mudar o destino que até então é traçado sem escolhas.
1. A mudança do Testamento!

Cap. I: A mudança no Testamento!

_Acabando com os sonhos de Hinata_

Os maiores líderes de Konoha haviam partido para uma batalha junto à vila oculta da Areia contra alguns rebeldes da vila do Kazekage Sabaku no Gaara, os rebeldes e a situação foram controlados, uma grande batalha fora travada isto custou à vida de uma importante pessoa para Konoha.

O dia chuvoso combinava perfeitamente com a ocasião, o líder Souke do clã Hyuuga havia morrido, Hyuuga Hiashi, apenas ele havia morrido na batalha contra o líder dos rebeldes. Estavam presentes os amigos da família Hyuuga e algumas pessoas importantes relacionadas à Konoha, todos fardados de preto em frente ao corpo de Hiashi coberto por flores para o prestar uma ultima homenagem. Hanabi se encontrava ajoelhada ao caixão do pai, chorava desesperadamente, Hinata estava logo atrás de sua irmã ao lado de Neji, olhavam deprimidos, pois sabiam que Hanabi era mais ligada ao pai.

Tsunade prestara as ultimas homenagens com um emocionante discurso sobre o ex-líder do clã Hyuuga, ao final do enterro todos depositaram uma flor sobre o corpo de Hiashi e aos poucos saíram do cemitério do clã Hyuuga deixando apenas Hinata, Neji e Hanabi sozinhos contemplando a lapide do falecido.

Hinata pós sua mão sobre o ombro da sua irmã, que entendia que era hora de ir, Neji acompanhou as primas até sua casa, indo embora em seguida, nenhuma palavra fora dita, nenhuma palavra precisava ser dita, pois tudo era dito apenas com o olhar.

Apesar de Neji ser um membro da Bunke, o relacionamento entre as famílias haviam melhorado, Hiashi agora tinha mais respeito por Neji, o considerava como um membro da Souke, porém Hiashi não conseguia depositar grande confiança em sua filha mais velha Hinata e por causa disso havia deixado uma grande surpresa no testamento, mesmo que por direito, Hinata deveria assumir a liderança do clã, mas ela sabia que não estava pronta.

Havia se passado uma semana desde a morte de Hiashi, as relações pareciam mais fortes, já que Hanabi agora só tinha Hinata, as duas passavam bastante tempo juntas o que também tinha aproximado Neji das duas garotas.

No dojo do clã Hyuuga, Hinata e Neji ajudavam Hanabi a aperfeiçoar a técnica Kaiten que era a especialidade de Neji, que agora era considerado como o maior ninja que o clã Hyuuga já tivera. Em meio a um treino descontraído, mas disciplinado, Hinata e Neji receberam a inesperada visita de Tsunade e Shizune que os esperavam na sala da casa dos Hyuuga para conversar com a futura herdeira e Neji.

- Bom dia Tsunade- sama, Shizune – cumprimentou Hinata ao encontrar-se com as duas, Neji as cumprimentou com a cabeça.

- Bom dia Hinata, Neji – cumprimentou Tsunade a entrada dos dois – Imagino que você já saiba a razão de estarmos aqui Hinata...

- Hay, posso imaginar Godaima-sama – disse Hinata meio acanhada, nunca recebera a visita de Tsunade em sua casa, e da ultima vez que a Hokage havia falado diretamente com ela havia sido para ameaçar ela, Naruto e Kiba a voltar para academia de genins – suponho que tenha algo em relação com o testamento do meu pai e a cerimônia que me nomeara líder do Clã, o Neji me disse como deve ser.

- Para nós foi uma surpresa Hinata, mas seu pai alterou um pouco o testamento – falou Tsunade observando a expressão de Hinata se alterar, estava agora confusa – Shizune, passe o testamento para Hinata – Shizune obedeceu e entregou imediatamente o testamento – parece que Hiashi não lhe achava uma boa líder Hinata e desconfiava de suas habilidades de como ninja, mas pelo jeito confiava em você Neji – o garoto ficou surpreso com o comentário de Tsunade, os olhos de Hinata se encheram de lagrimas, ela sabia que suas habilidades não se comparavam com as de Neji, mas também nunca havia desconfiado de tal atitude do pai.

- Tsunade- sama, que mudanças foram essas feitas no testamento e o que tenho haver com isso? – indagou Neji absolutamente serio.

- O pai de Hinata, por não confiar nas suas habilidades, deixou no testamento que Hinata deveria apenas assumir a liderança do clã se vencesse uma luta contra você Neji, e se ela não conseguisse ou não quisesse, vocês deveriam se casar fazendo que a Souke e Bunke se tornassem um, sendo um desejo dos seus pais Hiashi e Hizashi.

Hinata não conseguia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir, não sabia o que seria pior, a idéia de ter que lutar com seu primo chegava a ser apavorante, já que a kunoichi ainda sofria com alguns danos da sua batalha com Neji no exame chunin, ou ter que abandonar seus sonhos, que normalmente envolviam Naruto, se casando com o primo. Neji continuava quieto, não se podia saber o que o garoto estava pensando.

- O resto do testamento é pura formalidade, que podemos ver depois... – informou Shizune.

O dia se passara e Hinata não conseguira trocar uma palavra com o primo. Hanabi já havia interrogado Neji para saber o que se passara na visita da Godaima, a garota passara a tarde procurando Hinata no grande terreno do clã, quando finalmente a achou. Hinata estava no cemitério olhando para a lápide do pai, ela não chorava mais parecia que estava fazendo algumas perguntas ao pai, queria se rebelar contra a "traição" que ele havia cometido a verdade que a garota nunca tivera pretensão de ser líder do clã, mas os últimos desejos do pai colocavam um ponto nos seus sonhos.

- Nii-chan – Hanabi interrompeu os pensamentos de Hinata – tenho certeza que você poderá ganhar de Neji-kun...

**oOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Tsunade-sama – a porta na sala da Hokage fora aberta bruscamente por Sakura.

A Godaima estava sentada em sua cadeira virada para a janela bebendo saquê, se virou com o romper da porta e encarou Sakura nos olhos.

- Hinata-chan não pode se casar com Neji, ela ainda a... – falava Sakura até ser interrompida pela Hokage.

- E o que você acha que eu posso fazer? – vociferou a Hokage – isto agora é problema dos Hyuuga.

Sakura encarava o chão, sabia que se Tsunade não podia fazer nada, era porque não poderia ser mesmo feito e saiu da sala de Tsunade batendo a porta. Sakura nunca fora muito próxima de Hinata mas mesmo assim se sentia bastante incomodada com a situação da Hyuuga.  
Com dois dias após a visita de Tsunade ao clã dos Hyuugas, todo Konoha já sabia da nova decisão de Hiashi perante o testamento, a luta dos Hyuugas ficara para um mês, seria uma batalha privada no dojo do clã Hyuuga. Hinata começara a treinar, não queria que a vissem treinar. Neji não treinava mais do que estava acostumado, não é que se achava ser melhor que sua prima, mas talvez quisesse dar uma chance à garota. Os laços do clã Hyuuga pareciam ter sido desfeitos e Hanabi parecia ter ficado de lado por causa dos compromissos de sua irmã e do seu primo.  
Naruto acabara de voltar a Konoha, após a morte de Hiashi ele havia partido para uma missão junto de kakashi e Jiraya, o que lhe tinha proporcionado raiva, porque todo tempo livre Kakashi e Jiraya comentavam sobre os livros "Icha Icha Paradise", "Paraíso do Flerte", "Icha Icha Tatics" e outras perversões publicadas por Jiraya. O garoto Uzumaki não sabia nada sobre o ocorrido no clã Hyuuga após o falecimento do líder. Naruto andava tranquilamente por konoha indo em direção ao Ramen do Ishiraku, quando avistou Kiba, Shino e Shikamaru comendo no Ishiraku.  
- Yo - cumprimentou Naruto se juntando aos amigos no balcão do Ishiraku - vovô quero um misa de caranguejo caprichado.  
Os três garotos cumprimentaram Naruto.  
- Então Kiba e Shino, quais são as chances de Hinata ganhar nessa batalha? - perguntou Shikamaru com a boca cheia de ramen.  
- Nenhuma, simplesmente não há como ela derrotar Neji - respondeu Kiba olhando para Akamaru que estava deitado perto do seu banco.  
- Ham? - Naruto estava confuso - como é que é? Hinata lutar contra o Neji?  
Foi Ishiraku quem respondeu enquanto servia o misa de Naruto - Isso mesmo Naruto-kun, você não sabia não é mesmo?! Hinata terá que enfrentar Neji para assumir a liderança do clã, depois da morte de Hiashi-sama.  
- Mas Hinata é da Souke dos Hyuugas, era certo ela se tornar a líder - ainda confuso Naruto tentava descobrir mais coisas sobre o que tava acontecendo com a kunoichi.  
- O pai de Hinata deveria querer que ela provasse que poderia ser uma boa líder para o clã, e para isso terá que derrotar Neji - falou Shino pela primeira vez desde que Naruto se juntara a eles.  
- E se não conseguir derrotar terá que se casar com Neji - falou a filha de Ishiraku observando naruto comer.  
Naruto após ouvir o ultimo comentário se engasgara com o ramen e em seguida tomou um grande gole da bebida que Ichiraku lhe servira.  
- Nani? - Naruto não conseguia acreditar no que estava se passando na vida de Hinata, se casar com Neji? Eles são primos!  
- Tsc! No final das contas Hinata terá que se casar com Neji, que problemático - falou Shikamaru terminando o ramen, em seguida pagou o Ishiraku e ia se retirando do estabelecimento - Ja né!   
Naruto saiu correndo assim que pagou o misa, queria falar com Hinata.  
- Hum, Naruto! - Sakura estava em frente ao clã de Hinata - acabei de visitar a Hinata, aconselhei a falar com o Neji, é melhor você visitá-la mais tarde.  
Naruto ouviu o conselho da amiga e a acompanhou até sua casa.  
Hinata sabia onde Neji estava, a garota se dirigiu ao dojo interrompendo o treino do primo.  
- Neji-san, desculpa mas acho que a gente precisa conversar...  
Neji sabia que sim, esperava apenas que Hinata estivesse pronta, limpou o suor da testa com uma toalha e se sentou ao lado da prima.  
- Neji-san, você aceitou as condições de papai?  
- Ele era o líder da Souke Hinata, não tenho que questionar apenas obedecer. - respondeu Neji.  
- Neji-san, não vê que no final teremos que nos casar? - falou Hinata começando a chorar.  
- Hinata-sama, eu queria que seu pai não tivesse feito o que fez, mas não nos cabe decidir, deve ser o nosso destino, faço parte da Bunke, meu destino é proteger você e sua irmã, o seu você ainda pode mudar - assim que acabara de falar Neji se retirou deixando Hinata sozinha no dojo.  
O dia amanhecera, Naruto já estava em pé, tinha alguns assuntos pendentes com a Hokage e assim que acabasse pretendia visitar Hinata, apenas no fim da tarde Naruto pode visitar Hinata. Assim que a ninja de orbes perolas soubera da visita de Naruto deu ordens para que o deixassem entrar. A jovem ninja parecia um pouco incomodada com a visita do amigo, ela o esperava na mesma sala em que recebeu Tsunade.  
- Naruto-kun o que você faz aqui? - perguntou a garota muito tímida ao o ver.  
- Hinata, fiquei sabendo... - o garoto não conseguia acabar de falar, por que também não precisava.

- ...  
Hinata abaixou a cabeça, não conseguia encarar Naruto e o garoto não conseguia fazer o mesmo.  
O silencio rondou a sala por mais algum tempo, depois disso foi quebrado por Naruto.  
- Hinata se você perder... Pretende realmente...? - falou Naruto acanhado, depois de fazer a pergunta sabia que era melhor não te-lá feito.  
Os olhos de Hinata se encheram de lagrimas, a garota apenas acenou que sim com a cabeça. Naruto estava pasmo, como era que Hinata concorda uma idéia que para ele era tão louca?O garoto percebera que ele estava apenas piorando a situação e deixando a garota mais triste, para reverter à situação tentou animá-la.  
- Então Hinata você tem apenas uma alternativa! - falou Naruto sorrindo, a expressão da kunoichi era exatamente "Qual?" - Rááááá você tem que ganhar do Neji para ser livre! - Naruto ria feito bobo com as mãos na cintura.  
Hinata sabia que era praticamente impossível, mas parecia que Naruto sempre conseguia a animar, levemente perdia a "cara de choro" e sorria ficando levemente corada.  
- Hinata-chan - gritou Naruto decidido - vou te ajudar!!! - a idéia era perfeita para Naruto, ele ja havia ganhado de Neji, e Naruto a considerava uma ótima ninja.

Hinata havia ficado surpresa, agora ela sentia que realmente tinha coragem para lutar com seu primo – Arigato Naruto-kun – agradeceu envergonhada batendo os dois dedos indicadores um no outro.

- Yoshi! Hinata, falarei com a vovó Tsunade para me liberar de algumas missões, mas amanhã já estaremos treinando. Descanse esta noite.

- Sim, irei me esforçar o máximo.

Assim que Naruto sai da casa de Hinata fora direto falar com Tsunade, o garoto passou correndo pelos corredores que antecediam a sala da Hokage, já era noite, ele não sabia se ainda a encontraria lá. Naruto ao finalmente chegar ao corredor da sala da Hokage vê Shizune saindo da sala de Tsunade

- Nii-san – Gritou Naruto antes que a acompanhante da Hokage desaparecesse de sua vista, ela virou ao ouvir Naruto chamá-la.

- Naruto-kun, o que faz aqui?

- Falar com a Baa-chan, ela ainda está?

- Sim, ainda na sala.

Naruto bateu na porta e assim que escutou a voz de Tsunade autorizando sua entrada entrou.

- Você aqui!? O que quer? – falou Tsunade aborrecida folheando uma enorme pilha de papeis.

- Tsunade Baa-chan, quero pedir para que você me libere das missões por um mês.

- Que besteira é essa que você está falando? Está vendo essas três pilhas de papeis? – a Hokage aponta para três enormes caixas cheias de papeis que estavam no chão encostadas na parede – Isto são missões, já não posso contar com os dois Hyuugas, como poderia te liberar?

- Mas é por isso, prometi que ajudaria Hinata a treinar para a luta...

Tsunade sorriu, abriu a ultima gaveta da sua mesa, retirou uma fita de vídeo e a jogou para Naruto que a pegou no ainda no ar – você vai precisar disto, pode usar a sala de vídeo acima quando quiser e não diga a ninguém como conseguiu isto. Agora me deixe sozinha, preciso voltar a trabalhar – Tsunade deu um grande suspiro e voltou a folhear a pilha de papel a sua frente.

Naruto deixou a Hokage, estava interressado em ver o que tinha na fita, subiu as escadas que levava ao andar de cima, entro na sala de vídeos e colocou a fita. O garoto pode reconhecer o conteúdo da fita, se tratava do exame jounin, apenas os chunins recomendados pela Hokage fizeram a prova, entre esses estavam Shikamaru e Neji, sim Shikamaru e Neji agora eram jounins. Naruto assistiu a fita e foi para casa, no dia seguinte pretendia pedir a ajuda de Shikamaru para analisar o modo de luta do Hyuuga.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO** Dicas para melhor entendimento **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hiashi - pai de Hinata

Hizashi - pai de Neji

Souke - família primaria a qual Hinata pertence

Bunke - família secundaria a qual Neji pertence

Nii-san - irmã (o) mais velho

Baa-chan - vovó

Kaiten - Jutso pertencente à Souke, mas Neji aprendeu esta técnica sozinho essa técnica consiste em uma "defesa absoluta" criando uma barreira ao seu redor de quase 360°.


	2. Força Hinata!

**Cap. II: Força Hinata!**

Mais um dia amanhecera em Konoha, Naruto havia se levantado mais cedo que o normal, a partir de hoje começaria a treinar Hinata. Depois de tomar café da manhã pegou a fita de vídeo e saiu com ela. As ruas de Konoha ainda estavam vazias, o comércio da cidade ainda não havia aberto as portas, o garoto se dirigia à casa de Shikamaru que era um excelente ninja em estratégias de batalhas. Naruto conseguira o pegar na saída de sua casa.

- Yo Naruto o que faz aqui? - perguntou Shikamaru dando um enorme bocejo.

- Yo! Shikamaru queria que você desse uma olhada nesse vídeo, especialmente na luta de Neji, para me ajudar a treinar a Hinata.

- Que problemático isso logo de manhã - falou coçando a cabeça.

Naruto amarrou a cara - se não quiser não precisa fazer...

- Tsc! - Shikamaru toma a fita da mão de Naruto - adoraria ver aquele convencido apanhar da prima.

Naruto riu com o comentário de Shikamaru, agradeceu e disse que iria para a casa de Hinata.

- Assim que terminar de analisar a luta te entrego. - falou Shikamaru - Estou atrasado, tenho que ir. - antes de terminar de falar, Shikamaru andava em direção contraria a que Naruto veio.

Naruto saiu a caminho da casa de Hinata, pensou que talvez fosse muito cedo para ir lá, já que não haviam combinado horário com a Hyuuga. Hinata esperava o garoto loiro no lado de fora de sua casa, achava melhor não treinar lá. Naruto ao avistar a garota ainda de longe a chamou gritando seu nome balançando o braço para que a garota o visse, a ninja correu até Naruto.

- Bom dia Naruto-kun - cumprimentou envergonhada.

- Good Morning Hinata

- Arigato Naruto-kun, vou me esforçar bastante e não vou te decepcionar...

- Yoshi! - gostava de saber que a garota iria se esforçar - Hinata temos 26 dias para treinar, não é muito, mas acho

Que posso te ajudar.

Faltavam um pouco menos de quatro semanas para a luta. O campo aberto de Konoha era um ótimo lugar para treinar, em apenas alguns minutos Naruto e Hinata haviam chegado lá. Hinata parecia confiante, tinha certeza que agora, com Naruto ao seu lado, ela poderia ter alguém chance de vencer o primo e com alguma sorte faria com que Naruto se apaixonasse por ela.

O clima estava bastante favorável ao treino, apesar de ser um dia claro as nuvens brancas pareciam ter tomado conta do céu, as brisas eras freqüentes e bastante refrescantes. O treino de hoje era simples: A luta entre os dois Hyuugas era um combate corpo a corpo, então Naruto e Hinata também iriam treinar a batalha corpo a corpo.

Hinata era muito boa em seus movimentos, isto é, quando não estava treinando com o garoto de quem ela tanto gostava, apenas parecia ser bloqueada pela vergonha. Naruto tinha dezoito anos, seus movimentos não eram os mesmos de cinco anos atrás, e levando em consideração que ele havia sido treinado por um dos três sanins, ninguém poderia dizer que ele não era no mínimo um ótimo ninja, apesar da grande evolução que o garoto tivera não havia deixado de ser ingênuo, quer dizer havia aprendido jutsos pornográficos mais "sofisticados" que o "sexy no jutso", mas não havia percebido que a kunoichi que estava a sua frente era apaixonada por ele e também não percebia que apenas sua presença a bloqueava.

Era incrível como os movimentos de Hinata eram precisos quando se tratava de desviar de Naruto, tinha muita vergonha de ser tocada por ele, mesmo que fosse apenas para treinar. Ombros, costelas e braços eram os pontos principais que Hinata deveria atingir Naruto, se quisesse parar o fluxo de chakra que partia direto do coração, evitando que fossem para a ponta das mãos ou para os pés.

A mão esquerda de Hinata tentava fazer contato com o tenktesu localizado no ombro esquerdo de Naruto, que era evitado facilmente com o braço do garoto que servia como escudo, afastando a mão da garota do seu ombro. Hinata tentava atingir o ombro direito de Naruto com uma cotovelada direita em movimentos seguidos entre mão esquerda no ombro esquerdo, cotovelada direita no ombro direito em seguida girando o corpo com o pé direito e finalizando a seqüência com a mão esquerda nas costela direita.

Os movimentos de Hinata não estavam bons, estavam lentos e previsíveis. Naruto não sabia o que estava acontecendo com a garota, se passara quase toda manhã e Hinata não mostrara movimentos que valiam a pena ser visto. Estava na hora de naruto mostrar isso a ela, a kunoichi tentara novamente o falho movimento mão esquerda no ombro esquerdo de Naruto, o garoto se abaixara e se aproveitara da situação e derrubara a garota com um empurrão de suas costas nela. Hinata não conseguira manter o equilíbrio, sem contar que ela havia ficado muito envergonhada com o movimento que Naruto fizera.

- Hinata, já a vi lutando e sei que você é muito melhor que isso... Perdemos a manhã com movimentos fracos e sem precisão - falou Naruto serio olhando a garota caída no chão - você disse que se esforçaria e não estou vendo isto...

Hinata continuava no chão, ouvira as palavras de Naruto e sabia que eram todas verdade, as lagrimas voltavam a encher seus olhos, não queria chorar não na frente de Naruto, o garoto vinha em sua direção, Hinata fechara seus olhos com força.

- Hinata – Naruto a chamou e após uma longa pausa voltou a falar – eu sei que você consegue.

As palavras de Naruto fizeram com que a garota abrisse os olhos, direto a ela estava estendida a mão de Naruto, não a segurou imediatamente, após uma fração de segundos que pode ver o sorriso sincero do garoto, segurou sua mão e ele a puxou forte deixando a em pé, queria mostrar a kunoichi que podia confiar nele.

- Arigato Naruto-kun, não vou mais te decepcionar.

Naruto voltou a sorrir para a garota – Eu sei que não vai Hinata – após uma pequena pausa de silêncio entre os dois a barriga de Naruto roncou alto, deixando o garoto um pouco sem graça – O que acha de almoçarmos no ramen Ichiraku?

- Claro Naruto-kun.

O garoto soltou a mão de Hinata apanhou sua mochila e seguiu com a garota até o Ichiraku. O estabelecimento não estava totalmente vazio, Ino e Chouji almoçavam lá. Naruto se sentou ao lado direito de Ino, Chouji ocupava o lado esquerdo da garota e Hinata se sentara ao de Naruto.

-Yo Chouji, Ino – cumprimentou Naruto escandalosamente os dois amigos, Hinata apenas deu um sorriso tímido para os dois.

Chouji cumprimentou os dois de boca cheia e Ino cumprimentou mal-humorada, odiava o fato de Chouji ser tão guloso.

- Naruto você já sabe o que vai pedir? – perguntou Chouji terminando seu misa.

- Acho que vou querer um misa de caranguejo, outro de porco e estou em duvida se peço o de camarão. – falou Naruto pensativo.

- Peça o de camarão com certeza está ótimo – falou Chouji ao ser interrompido por Ino.

- Argh!!!! Deixa de ser tão guloso Chouji, se continuar assim não impressionar garota nenhuma, elas não gostam de gor...

Naruto pôs a mão na boca da garota antes que ela acabasse de falar a palavra proibida.

- Você está falando besteira Ino, ou então o que você estaria fazendo aqui comigo?! – falou Chouji aborrecido.

- Só aceitei almoçar com você por que você disse que pagaria meu almoço. – falou Ino envergonhada.

- É o que todo homem faz quando chama uma garota para um encontro. – as palavras de Chouji fizeram Ino ficar envergonhada na frente de Naruto e Hinata. – Ichiraku quero outro ramen de camarão.

- Naruto e Hinata vocês vão comer alguma coisa? – Perguntou Ichiraku aos dois jovens.

- Sim, eu quero um misa de porco, outro de caranguejo e outro de camarão – falou Naruto animado.

- Quero um ramen de vegetais, por favor – pediu Hinata em voz baixa.

Ichiraku fora servir os pedidos, Ino parara de falar e Hinata ria com umas bobas piadas que Naruto contava enquanto esperava o ramen.

Pouco tempo depois a filha de Ichiraku vinha em direção a Hinata e Naruto entregando os seus pedidos, logo atrás vinha o pai da garota entregando o misa de Chouji,

- Você é muito paciente Ino, esperar o Chouji comer tanto – falou a filha de Ichiraku rindo.

Ino sorriu – É né!! Ele já me pagou o meu ramen tenho que pelo menos ser educada o esperando. – Chouji olhara Ino com cara feia novamente, o que fizera a garota novamente se calar.

- Itadakimatsu – Naruto falou alto após separar seus pauzinhos e começando a comer seu primeiro misa.

Era incrível como o garoto Uzumaki comia rápido, acabara de comer seu segundo misa, já passando para o terceiro enquanto Hinata finalmente estava perto de terminar seu ramen. Como este era o último misa que Chouji havia pedido, tinha demorado tanto quanto Hinata para saborear melhor a comida.

Hinata acabara de comer o ramen e acompanhava Naruto acabar de comer, Chouji pagara seus misa e o ramen que Ino havia comido mais cedo e também esperavam Hinata e Naruto para sair do estabelecimento. Naruto acabara de comer seu ultimo misa, Hinata tirava do bolso o dinheiro para pagar e o pretendia fazer.

- Naruto como é que você vai deixar a Hinata pagar o único ramen que ela pediu – falou Ino grosso com Naruto enquanto ele mexia no seu sapinho para tirar o dinheiro e pagar Ichiraku.

- Ah Hinata deixa que eu pago – falou Naruto apressado.

- Não precisa Naruto-kun – falou Hinata envergonhada,

- Eu insisto Hinata – Naruto se apressou e pagou Ichiraku antes que Hinata o fizesse.

- Arigato Naruto-kun.

Os quatros jovens saíram do estabelecimento, Chouji e Ino para um lado e Naruto e Hinata para o outro.

- Naruto-kun – falou Hinata olhando para trás, vendo Ino abraçar o braço de Chouji – acho que os dois apesar de toda discussão se acertaram.

Naruto riu ao ver a cena tão incomum – Pois é Hinata um dia a gente também acha alguém.

Hinata mais uma vez ficou vermelha e apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

Os dois voltaram ao campo aberto de Konoha, haviam decidido que iam descansar um pouco antes de voltar a treinar.

- Hinata como é sua relação com o Neji? – perguntou Naruto se sentando no chão e se escorando numa árvore.

- Quando éramos crianças o Neji e eu nos dávamos muito bem, com o passar do tempo isso mudou um pouco, o pai do Neji odiava a mim e a meu pai, esse sentimento passara para ele – Hinata também se sentara no chão e se escorara na mesma árvore que Naruto, deu uma pequena pausa e continuou – depois do primeiro exame chunin, depois que você o venceu Naruto-kun, ele voltou a ser uma pessoa melhor, estávamos nos dando muito bem antes disso acontecer. – a garota abaixara a cabeça, olhava para a grama verde que balançava coma leve brisa.

- Alguém precisava dar um jeito naquele convencido do Neji – Naruto deu um breve sorriso de canto de boca, em seguida usou os braços para dar apoio a sua cabeça na árvore.

Os dois ainda passaram algum tempo conversando sob a árvore, Naruto contara a Hinata o que fizera na ultima missão com Kakashi e Jiraya. A garota nunca havia passado tanto tempo a sós com Naruto, não se sentia mais nervosa ao seu lado.

Algum tempo depois Naruto havia cochilado encostado à árvore. Hinata não podia perder tempo, se levantara e a alguns metros dali, fora voltar a treinar. Queria que seus movimentos fossem mais firmes, agressivos e imprevisíveis.

- Hinata! – gritou Kiba correndo em seu encontro.

- Kiba-kun – falou a garota passando a mão na cabeça de Akamaru que havia chegado primeiro que o rapaz.

- Hinata, esse baka não disse que ia te treinar?! Então porque está dormindo? – falou Kiba olhando atravessado para Naruto que estava cochilando da árvore.

- O Naruto pegou no sono e achei melhor não acordá-lo, está acordado há muito tempo – sorriu a garota.

- Baka – voltou a falar olhando para Naruto – Então Hinata quer treinar comigo? Tenho a tarde toda livre.

- Sim, obrigada Kiba-kun.

Hinata se posicionara na frente de Kiba, seus movimentos não pareciam nada com os que fizera na manhã do mesmo dia. Agilidade e precisão eram o que mais tinha nos movimentos da garota. Kiba era um ótimo ninja, mas não tinha como forte a batalha corpo a corpo, isto fazia que Hinata tivesse vantagem contra ele.

Passaram-se algumas horas, estava quase no por do sol, Naruto acordara com os latidos de Akamaru, o garoto vira Hinata e Kiba treinando, nunca havia visto a garota lutar tão bem. Naruto se levantara e fora para perto dos dois.

- Hinata, desculpa dormi a tarde toda. – falou Naruto coçando o olho.

A garota desta vez derrubara Kiba – Não tem problema Naruto-kun – estendeu a mão a Kiba para ajudá-lo a se levantar.

- Naruto não sei o que você fez com ela, mas nunca a vi tão bem... – falou Kiba se levantando após segurar a mão de Hinata.

- Eu também não sei Kiba – riu Naruto.

- Hinata te deixarei agora com o Naruto, vejo vocês depois – falou Kiba em seguida saindo do campo junto a Akamaru.

- Então Hinata está pronta para voltar a treinar? – falou o garoto bocejando.

- Acho que vou parar por agora, à noite treino mais – falou a garota enxugando o suor de sua testa num lenço. – Então te acompanho até sua casa Hinata – falou Naruto pondo sua mochila nas costas.

- Arigato Naruto-kun – falou a garota também pegando sua mochila.

Os dois saíram do campo e atravessaram a vila em direção ao clã Hyuuga. A garota estava exausta, não falara muito no caminho de casa e Naruto estava estranhamente quieto.

- Chegamos Hinata – falou Naruto em frente ao portão do clã.

- Arigato Naruto-kun – Hinata sorria – Amanhã onde nos encontramos?

- Eu venho te pegar aqui às sete da manhã, certo?

- Hai, até amanhã Naruto-kun.

- Até amanhã – falou Naruto olhando a garota entrar e em seguida saiu dali.

**oOoOoOoO**

A noite já avançara um grupo de três havia regressado a vila. Shikamaru, Tenten e Lee se apressavam para prestar as últimas contas com a Hokage. As ruas de Konoha estavam praticamente vazias, apenas alguns bares e sua fiel clientela ocupavam as ruas à noite. Os três jovens bateram na sala de Tsunade e em seguida entraram, a Hokage estava à espera deles.

- Tsunade-sama, aqui está o pergaminho – falou Shikamaru se aproximando da mesa da Hokage, retirando um pergaminho verde e lacrado da mochila. – O senhor feudal disse que mandará os seus homens para começar a reconstrução.

Lee e Tenten permaneciam na porta, estavam cansados e sujos, igualmente ao rapaz que falara com Godaima.

- Bom trabalho Shikamaru, Lee e Tenten. Êxito é o que espero de meus ninjas. – Falou Tsunade confiante. – Estão dispensados.

Os três se retiraram, Tenten e Lee desceram e seguiram para suas casas. Shikamaru subiu um andar acima da sala da Hokage. O corredor estava vazio e as luzes apagadas. Shikamaru passou por todo o corredor até a última sala no final do corredor, abrindo a porta e acendera a luz.

A sala era grande, tinha uma enorme televisão e um aparelho de vídeo, a sala era aprova de som. Shikamaru abrira a mochila e retirara a fita de vídeo que Naruto havia lhe entregue mais cedo no mesmo dia.

Nara estava cansado, reconhecia o evento que havia sido gravado no vídeo, ele participara. O exame Jounin havia aprovado ótimos ninjas, felizmente Shikamaru e Neji estavam entre eles. A luta do exame jounin era a luta mais recente de Neji em público, se houvesse algo que pudesse ajudar Hinata com certeza seria analisar os pontos fracos do Hyuuga.

Neji havia ganhado todas as lutas, Shikamaru lutara apenas duas, na sua segunda luta desistira, do mesmo modo que fizera no exame chunin, assim que havia capturado o oponente.

O vídeo fora voltado à fita cinco vezes, Shikamaru queria ter certeza que não havia ter deixado nada para trás. A verdade era que os movimentos era simplesmente uma. Neji era o ninja mais habilidoso e com movimentos mais precisos da vila da Folha. O jovem Hyuuga não tinha pontos fracos, Nara já sabia o que iria falar a Naruto. Retirou o vídeo, apagou a luz e fora para casa.

**oOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Pessoas orbigada pelas 3 reviews!!!!_

_Deus sabe que são elas que me deram força para continuar._


	3. Os dois Hyuugas

**CAP. III: Os dois Hyuugas**

Os pensamentos de Neji mudaram, queria mudar o ciclo do clã. Passara a treinar mais, continuava a não simpatizar com a idéia de se casar com Hinata, mas se fosse preciso o faria. Hinata deixara o dojo livre por toda manhã e tarde, já que os dias passavam ensolarados era preferível treinar ao ar livre com Naruto.

Hanabi normalmente assistia os treinos de Neji, queria aprender com o gênio do clã. Neji tinha movimentos perfeitos que faziam Hanabi pensar que o espaço do dojo não era suficiente para o primo mostrar todos seus movimentos, achava que Neji ainda era melhor que aquilo.

"A nee-chan não terá como ganhar do Neji-kun... seus movimentos são perfeitos..." – pensava Hanabi acompanhando o treino do primo.

Lentamente a porta se abrira, uma jovem de cabelos castanhos se sentara ao lado de Hanabi. Neji não percebera que alguém mais o assistia e continuou a treinar como se ninguém estivesse lá, até mesmo ignorava a presença de Hanabi quando ficava quieta.

- Neji parece estar se esforçando né!? – comentou Tenten sussurrando para a Hanabi.

- Sim, há uns dois dias, ele tem se empenhado mais.

Neji parara de treinar após um belo movimento de pés, que desenhavam o Ying Yang, necessária em uma das técnicas de Taijutsu, que havia aperfeiçoado com Rock Lee. Tenten jogara a toalha para o Hyuuga, o garoto a viu, mas mesmo assim não falara nada, apenas secou seu suor.

Hanabi saiu da sala, se Neji não estava lutando não havia motivos para permanecer ali.

- Neji, eu achava que era impossível você melhorar, mas a cada movimento seu me surpreendo. - falou Tenten ficando em pé.

- Mas você precisa melhorar Tenten, principalmente se você quiser ser como a lendária sanin. – falou Neji serio.

- Não seja tão duro comigo Neji – respondeu a garota aborrecida – Vim treinar com você por isso se prepare.

Neji saia do dojo, Tenten sem entender a atitude do amigo correu até ele e o puxou pondo a mão em seu ombro. – Espera, está me ignorando é?

Neji após uma pequena pausa, virou o rosto encarando Tenten. – Aqui não é bom para treinar com você, lá fora, se você me soltar.

A garota tirou a mão de seu ombro e o acompanhou. A manhã estava bastante quente, como é costume nas manhãs de verão no Japão. Neji usou a parte de campo que havia no terreno do clã para treinar.

O calor fazia com que ambos suassem após alguns minutos de treino. Tenten era extremamente habilidosa com suas armas, o problema era que contra Neji seus movimentos pareciam obsoletos e fracos. O Hyuuga parecia estar dando tudo de si, se não estivesse treinando com Tenten com certeza havia machucado o oponente, mas se tratando de uma garota e de uma amiga não o faria.

"Será que Neji pensa mesmo em se casar com Hinata? Ela nunca o vencerá... ele melhora a cada dia..." – pensava Tenten enquanto defendia seus tenketsu.

Era impossível para Tenten conhecer os pensamentos de Neji, mesmo após sete anos de amizade. Ambos tinham dezenove anos, Tenten ainda era Chunin, esse ano pretendia prestar exame para jounin e contava com a ajuda de Neji para isso.

Era pleno meio dia, o sol queimava ainda mais, Tenten caíra de bunda no chão após uma pequena demonstração de Neji do Juken-po Hakke 64.

- Ah, Neji você não pega leva comigo mesmo. – Falou Tenten ofegante.

- Um ninja como prova de respeito a outro sempre dá seu melhor. – falou Neji olhando para o céu.

Tenten sorriu e com a mão esquerda limpou o suor da testa. – Pelo menos você me reconhece como ninja.

- Neji você almoçar comigo hoje? – Perguntou Hanabi aparecendo no campo. – E você Tenten fica?

Neji se virou para Hanabi e saiu andando em sua direção. – É claro que ela fica.

Tenten sorriu meio sem graça, ainda sentada no chão. – Neji, assim você não me dar escolhas, fico sim Hanabi-chan.

Tenten se levantou pegou seus pertences e entrou com Hanabi e Neji para dentro da casa. A mesa da sala de jantar já estava posta, agora o assento principal da casa ficara fazia até que os dois Hyuugas lutassem por ele, os três se sentaram a mesa. A porta se abrira e três mulheres vestidas de branco com avental azul entraram trazendo o almoço o servindo. Em cerca de meia hora depois os três haviam almoçado.

- Está pronta para voltar a treinar? – perguntou Neji enquanto se levantava.

- Hai, - falou Tenten se levantado. – Vamos mais leve no começo, ainda estou um pouco cansada.

Hanabi se levantou depressa. – Posso ver o treino?

- Claro Hanabi-chan. – Respondeu Tenten saindo da sala junto a Neji.

Comparando com a manhã quente à tarde o tempo esfriara um pouco. As nuvens de chuva cobriram o céu, deixando o sol coberto, apesar de que não chovera por toda tarde. Para Tenten treinar com o gênio Hyuuga era perfeito, mesmo que ela não conseguisse fazer nada com efeito sobre o rapaz, seria por que era Neji e com certeza estaria capacitada a lutar com qualquer outro, isto era o conceito da shinobi.

A tarde estava chegando ao fim, Tenten estava exausta e decidira ir para casa, Neji resolvera acompanhá-la e Hanabi havia voltado para dentro da casa.

- Neji, você vai mesmo lutar contra a Hinata? – falou Tenten enquanto andava ao lado do Hyuuga a caminho de casa.

- Hai.

- Não se incomoda em ter que se casar com ela?

- Um pouco... Mas quero retirar o Juin-Jutso de mim, acabar com a diferença de Souke e Bunke. Meu pai morreu odiando a Souke por causa desta estupidez quero que isso acabe agora comigo.

- Entendo... – os passos de Tenten passaram a ser ainda mais lentos.

Neji diminuiu o seu ritmo para acompanhar a garota. Em alguns minutos chegaram à casa da garota.

- Até outro dia Neji.

- Até Tenten. – após falar Neji voltou pelo mesmo caminho que viera.

**oOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOo**

Naruto havia deixado Hinata em casa, a noite estava bastante escura por causa das nuvens de chuva. Os dois haviam treinado o dia todo, almoçado novamente no Ichiraku. Hinata era ótima, não ficava mais envergonha de ficar perto do garoto, agora fazia o máximo para que ele a reconhecesse.

As noites de Hinata não eram muito agradáveis. Hanabi não falava com ela, se sentia desprezada por ela. Apesar de ainda ter uma boa relação com o primo era estranho, principalmente por pensar que ele pudesse vir a se tornar seu futuro marido.

**oOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOo**

Sasuke havia voltado a Konoha há três anos, por ter sido considerado um traidor, recebera a punição de não poder fazer exames ou poder vir a ser Hokage, estes nunca foram os sonhos dele. Agora Sasuke era o único Uchiha, havia cumprido sua vingança como planejara.

Tsunade havia planos para Sasuke, ele demonstrara ser um excelente shinobi, apesar da "traição" cometida pelo rapaz, a Hokage tinha grandes planos, que acabavam ajudando a completar seus objetivos.

- Tsunade-sama - falou Shizune entrando apressada na sala da Hokage. - Eles chegaram, mandei Shikamaru acompanhá-los.

- Ótimo Shizune, e avisa ao Sasuke Uchiha que quero vê-lo imediatamente. - Falou Tsunade conferindo sua jogada na loteria com a do jornal. – Droga!!! não marquei nada. - terminou a Hokage jogando seu bilhete fora e amarrando a cara.

- Sua má sorte é sinal de boa sorte Tsunade-sama. - Shizune riu e saiu da sala da Hokage.

Tsunade revirou alguns papeis que estavam em cima de sua mesa, bocejou e resolveu tomar um pouco de saquê enquanto o Uchiha não chegava. Vira a porta se abrindo e fez uma tentativa frustrada de esconder o saquê pensando que era Shizune que entrara pela porta. Sasuke entrou na sala e se aproximou da mesa da Hokage.

- Sasuke, como havia lhe dito sobre querer ativar a antiga unidade policial Uchiha, hoje chegaram os construtores do país da onda para começar a reconstrução. Daqui a três semanas já deve estar tudo pronto. Estou escolhendo os shinobes que estarão com você na unidade policial.

- Hai.- Respondeu Sasuke serio a Hokage, deu um passo para trás e se retirou da sala.

**oOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOo**

As nuvens carregadas de chuva haviam esperado até a noite para molhar Konoha, fizera isto por toda madrugada, o que resultara numa manhã bastante fresca. Naruto já havia ido buscar Hinata, que o esperava perto do terreno do clã. Ao ver o garoto se aproximar Hinata correu para que ele andasse menos e fossem mais rápido ao campo que costumavam treinavam todos os dias.

Alguns minutos foram o bastante para que eles chegassem ao campo aberto. Não podiam perder tempo, Hinata se posicionara em frente à Naruto para a luta, o garoto fizera o mesmo. Era obvio que a garota não pretendia usar chakra nos golpes.

O treino havia começado, os objetivos de Hinata eram bastante simples: se esquivar dos golpes de Naruto que eram bastante rápidos e atingir os Tenketsu, ponto chave para a vitória da ninja, bloquear a passagem de chakra do Hyuuga. Os movimentos de Hinata eram muito bons, atingia os tenketsu de Naruto sem problema. O jovem conseguira derrubar a ninja algumas vezes, e mesmo assim a cada vez que ela se encontrava no chão, Naruto lhe estendia a mão e assim ela se levantava a cada vez mais confiante.

Uma grande parte da manhã se passara com muito suor e cansaço, após um acordo de pausa no treino, Naruto se deitara na grama bastante verde, enquanto Hinata preparava um piquenique para o almoço, forrava na relva um grande lenço azul pondo as lancheiras sobre o pano.

- Naruto-kun, você não quer almoçar comigo? - perguntou a garota envergonhada olhando de cima o garoto que estava deitado.

- Hm... pensei que fossemos almoçar no Ichiraku, mas tudo bem - disse Naruto se levantando.

Naruto reconhecia os bolinhus de arroz feito por Hinata, já havia provado deles, novamente eram muito parecidos com o garoto.

- Fiz especialmente pensando em você, Naruto-kun - falou a garota envergonhada.

- Hinata... esses bolinhos são muito parecidos comigo, é estranho me comer... - disse Naruto meio deslocado, em seguida dando uma mordida no "cabelo" do bolinho de arroz, ficando surpreso com seu gosto. - Está muito bom Hinata, o homem que casar com você vai ter muito feliz.

Hinata agradeceu muito vermelha, serviu Naruto com suco e em seguida se serviu com o almoço e suco.

- Hinata, você tem certeza que quer treinar comigo mesmo? Eu sou muito atrapalhado, posso não ser a pessoa mais indicada para te treinar...

- Isso não é verdade Naruto-kun, é verdade que às vezes você erra, mas aprender com seus erros e fica cada vez melhor por isso te... admiro muito Naruto-kun.

- Arigato Hinata, vamos descansar, para depois voltar a treinar.

Naruto ajudou a garota a guardar as lancheiras em que ela havia trazido o almoço e em seguida se deitara novamente na grama. Hinata se se encostou a uma árvore um pouco atrás de Naruto, o admirando enquanto ele quase dormia, o sono começava a tomar conta da Hyuuga também que aos poucos se rendera e finalmente cochilara.

Naruto acordara do cochilo, não passara muito tempo dormindo, no máximo uma hora – achava ele – procurara Hinata com os olhos ainda deitado, a vira cochilando encostada a árvore. O vento fresco tentava tirar sua disposição para se levantar, mas não cedera a sua vontade, se levantou de vagar e fora acordar a garota.

Levemente Hinata fora puxada de seus sonhos por Naruto, abriu seus olhos de vagar e se deparara com o rosto de Naruto perto do dela, num rápido movimento afastou a cabeça para trás batendo-a sem querer na árvore. Naruto ria com a cena, logo depois se pós de pé. Hinata ficara envergonhada, mas se levantou quando o garoto se afastou um pouco.

Os dois voltaram a treinar, ambos pareciam renovados após o cochilo. Hinata estava melhor do que no treino da manhã, parecia mais fácil atingir os tenketsus de Naruto.

- Hinata – você está ótima – não parece – com a garota – que eu enfrentei – no primeiro dia – de nossos treinos. – Falou Naruto sorrindo, fazendo pausas enquanto falava, tentava se defender da garota e levando alguns golpes.

Hinata adorava receber suas palavras de apoio, ele sempre a dava suporte, fazia com que suas palavras a dessem força. Ele passara a ter grande admiração por ela, persistência, força e inteligência , via essas qualidades na garota, claro que ele ainda a achava bonita e legal, mas não a via do mesmo modo que via Haruno Sakura, a Hyuuga era apenas sua amiga.

A tarde ia se arrastando, o que dera para ter um treino mais bem aproveitado. A garota parecia empolgada com o treino, estava confiante, desta vez ela estendia a mão para Naruto quando ele caia.

O sol ia se pondo e deixando o céu em tons alaranjados e amarelados. Naruto estava faminto além de exausto, acompanhou Hinata até sua casa, se despediram. Hinata entrara no terreno do clã, cruzando a caminho de sua casa, vira Neji em pé em frente à porta da casa da garota.

- Não se apegue demais ao Naruto, eu não vou perder essa luta Hinata, quanto mais você se apegar mais difícil será de deixar. - falou Neji, em seguida saiu em direção a sua casa, deixando a prima estática sem reação alguma.

_To be continue._

_Oi gente, obrigada pelas reviews cada uma delas me enche de alegria. xD_

_Espero que vocês gostem desse capitulo porque eu gostei. 3_

_E respondendo algumas coisas..._

_Tina Granger1 eu não prometo casamento de Naruto e Hinata. ( '-' )V_

_Uchiha-Ron não sei se consegui desbloquear a fic. Obrigada pelo aviso de todo jeito. '-'_

_tomoyodaidouji2007 suas perguntas não posso responder é praticamente a chave da fic. xD _


	4. A luta pessoal de Hinata

**CAP IV: A luta pessoal de Hinata**

Hinata não conseguia esquecer as palavras do primo, passara a noite acordada pensando naquilo, as palavras de Neji iam e voltavam a sua mente. O que faria se realmente perdesse a luta? A cada dia gostava mais de Naruto, se depois da luta fosse obrigada a se casar com Neji, como mandava o testamento, realmente ia sofrer ainda mais como dissera o primo.

Não podia desistir de treinar, fazer isso seria o mesmo que desistir. A cama parecia um péssimo lugar para a garota, se revirava varias vezes, nunca estava confortável, sua cabeça latejava - "isto deve ser um pesadelo" - pensava a garota chorando - como esquecera que essa luta seria a mais importante em toda sua vida? Não podia negar que melhorara consideravelmente desde que começara a treinar com Naruto, ainda tinha três semanas de treino.

A garota não agüentou ficar na cama, qualquer lugar de sua casa parecia que a incomodava. Saiu de casa, se sentou num banco que ficava em frente a uma enorme árvore que havia no terreno do clã. O céu estava limpo, não havia nuvens, as estrelas

brilhavam forte na escura noite. Hinata olhava para o céu, talvez pudesse achar algumas respostas para suas perguntas nela...

"Desistir dos meus sonhos, abandonar tudo que quis para mim, isso não é justo..." - pensava a kunoichi enquanto suas lagrimas desciam pelo rosto. Hanabi acompanhara de longe as lagrimas de sua irmã, era inevitável não sentir tristeza por ela, mas o que podia fazer? Hinata não havia tentado aproximação com a irmã desde que ficou sabendo do testamento, ao contrario, apenas havia se isolado.

"Boa sorte onee-cha" - Hanabi voltara a seu quarto, torcia para que tudo desse certo com a irmã, mesmo que não estivessem se falando e sentisse algum ressentimento, Hinata era sua irmã e a amava.

Hinata se rendera ao sono, voltara para sua cama após derramar muitas lagrimas perto da árvore. Não achara resposta alguma, o destino, se existia não parecia ser justo com ela. Os sonhos da Hyuuga não foram nem um pouco calmo a imagem de Naruto ia

e voltava de sua mente, junto com a de Neji e a sua se casando. Acordara repetidamente nessa noite com esses sonhos. Não havia sido uma noite nada agradável.

A noite havia se passado rápido para Naruto, após deixar Hinata em casa havia dormido como nunca. Apesar de ser sábado não se levantara mais tarde, se levantou tão cedo quanto nos outros dias e foi buscar Hinata.

- Yo Hinata, good morning for you!! - falou Naruto alto ao se encontrar com a garota.

- Yo Naruto-kun - Hinata estava diferente, quieta demais até mesmo para a envergonhada Hyuuga.

Naruto percebera que a garota estava estranha, mas resolvera não fazer nada por enquanto, não tinha experiência quanto a isso.

"O que houve com Hinata?" - Naruto a observava a garota, olhando a de lado, percebera que seus olhos estavam vermelhos e um pouco inchados, como se tivesse chorado a noite toda. Não sabia o que fazer, achava que aquele momento não seria bom para treinar, decidira que ia conversar com ela, saber o que lhe afligia, quem sabe podia animar a garota como fizera varias vezes antes.

Estava decidido, esta manhã tentaria saber o que tinha acontecido com a garota. Naruto segurara a mão dela e a levara por um caminho diferente do campo aberto onde normalmente treinavam. Hinata esquecera por um minuto seus problemas - "onde o

Naruto está me levando?" - estava envergonhada e um pouco assustada.

Como era ainda muito cedo, as ruas Konoha estavam bem vazias. O antigo parque de Konoha estava vazio, Naruto costumava brincar nele quando era criança, como todas as outras. Levara Hinata até o balanço, se sentara em um e a Hyuuga no outro, ela ainda não sabia o que Naruto queria.

- Hinata, o que houve? - perguntou Naruto sentado no balanço ainda parado.

- ...

- Hinata permanecia calada, o que diria? Que Neji abrira seus olhos e que era melhor não se apaixonar mais por Naruto do que já era? O silêncio de Hinata preocupava o garoto. Hinata não era assim algo muito ruim devia ter acontecido com ela.

- O Neji te falou alguma coisa? - tentou mais uma vez buscar respostas da kunoichi.

Os olhos de Hinata responderam por ela, já estavam cheios de lagrimas e com a última pergunta de Naruto não conseguiu controlar o choro e sentiu suas lagrimas escorrerem por seu rosto involuntariamente. Aquilo era preocupante, Naruto olhava espantado para a garota, nunca a vira desta forma. Hinata sentada no balanço tentando enxugar suas lagrimas em tentativas frustradas, começara a soluçar, - "droga na frente de Naruto não".

Naruto se levantara sairá do seu balanço, fora para frente da garota e a abraçou. Não sabia se podia ajudar, mas ele era constantemente movido por impulsos. A garota não abraçou Naruto de volta, não tinha reação, seu rosto era imprensado contra o ombro do garoto, suas lagrimas molhavam a blusa do garoto.

- Hinata... não sei o que o Neji, ou seja quem for, te disse, mas não desanime, você é melhor do que pensa. - falou Naruto baixinhos enquanto abraçava a garota.

As palavras de Naruto ecoaram na cabeça da kunoichi, ele continuara a abraçá-la, o coração da garota estava batendo mais veloz que nunca. Deseja se declarar para Naruto, mas não sabia que reação poderia ter o garoto e não tinha coragem para fazer isso, ao contrario do garoto não era movida por impulsos. Com o tempo, as lagrimas de Hinata foram secando, talvez aquele fora o abraço mais longo de sua vida.

Assim que Naruto percebia que a garota estava se acalmando, se afastara dela lentamente. Hinata olhava seria para o garoto, ele apenas sorriu e depositou um beijo em sua testa.

- Escuta Hinata, você é muito importante para mim, se alguém te fizer algum mal é só me falar que irei quebrar a cara deste teme. - as palavras de Naruto fizeram a garota abrir um leve e envergonhado sorriso.

- Arigato... Naruto-kun.

Naruto voltou a se sentar no balanço, a garota a seu lado parecia mais animada, seu rosto continuava vermelho. Aos poucos o parque começara a ser ocupado por crianças, não era mais interessante para os dois ficarem ali e assim saíram.

Ambos voltaram ao campo aberto. O sol estava mais forte, a esta hora as lojas e estabelecimentos de Konoha já estavam abertos. Como hoje era sábado havia mais pessoas nas ruas, as crianças não estavam na escola e alguns casais aproveitavam a

manhã para namorar. Infelizmente isto fazia com que o campo aberto não ficasse livre só para apenas os dois.

Hinata e Naruto tentaram voltar a treinar, o espaço que tinham agora não era o mesmo que o de costume por causa das pessoas que passeavam e brincavam no local. Os movimentos de Hinata não os mesmos, demonstravam medo, talvez ainda estivesse

nervosa. Os olhos das pessoas acompanhavam a garota junta com os comentários e julgamento sobre os Hyuugas, algumas pessoas acompanhavam de longe os dois jovens treinando.

Pobre garota nunca vai ganhar do primo. X Ela não é forte o bastante para conseguir controlar o Clã, o Neji deve assumir o comando. X Deveria desistir de uma vez por todas, não vai adiantar em nada... Os comentários maldosos chegaram aos ouvidos de Naruto e Hinata. - "Bakas, não sabem do que ela é capaz" - pensou Naruto - Aquilo o irritava, aproveitara uma hora que havia se defendido da Hyuuga para falar com ela.

- Hinata, prove para eles que estão errados. - falou Naruto confiante. "Está na hora de mostrar quem é HYUUGA HINATA" pensou. Fez um selo com as mãos e gritou # Tage Kage Bunhi no Jutso. #

Vinte e cinco clones de Naruto se formaram, rapidamente foram se juntando ao redor da garota a atacando em seguida. Hinata havia sido pega despreparada, mal entendera o que Naruto havia lhe dito e já fora atacada por seus bunshis vindo de todo lado.

Os movimentos de braço e perna de Hinata fazia com que tivesse defesa e ataque ao mesmo tempo em uma volta completa ao seu redor. A cada movimento de suas mãos ia destruindo os bunshis. Restava apenas um bunshi e Naruto, o byakugan não estava ativado e não ativaria, não sabia qual dos dois deveria atacar.

Um Naruto veio correndo atrás dela e a segurou por trás, pondo seus braços entre os dela e segurando pelo ombro.

- Te peguei Hinata. - Falou Naruto ao ouvido da garota sorrindo.

O coração de Hinata batia forte, começara a suar, ela já estava acostumada a ter Naruto perto de si, mas nunca o tivera tão perto.

"Os braços de Naruto estão encostando nos meus seios..." - pensou Hinata rapidamente, ficando muito vermelha como jamais ficara e desmaiou nos braços de Naruto.

Era o verdadeiro Naruto quem a segurava, o bunshi vinha correndo e explodiu quando Hinata desmaiou. Naruto tentou segurar a garota que estava muito mole, por perto estava Sakura, assim que viu a Hyuuga desmaiando foi correndo ajudar à socorrê-la.

- Naruto - gritou Sakura quando corria a seu encontro.

- Sakura-chan, Hinata desmaiou do nada. - falou Naruto rapidamente, estava sentando no chão com Hinata deitada sobre suas pernas.

Sakura apenas verificou sua pulsação, no pescoço e pulso.

- Ela está bem, só desacordada. - Falou Sakura. - Hinata...Hinata... Hinata - continuou chamando seu nome até que a Hyuuga acordasse.

Hinata abrira os olhos, primeiramente vira Sakura a chamando, olhou um pouco ao seu redor e vira que algumas pessoas a arrudiando olhando a garota.

- Você está bem Hinata? - perguntou Naruto.

- Hai - falou Hinata percebendo que estava deitada sobre as pernas do garoto, tentou se sentar, mas uma forte dor de cabeça não a deixou que fizesse. Naruto puxou a garota pela cabeça, fazendo-a se deitar novamente. Kiba entrou no meio das pessoas e começou a despachá-los.

- Naruto, o que aconteceu? - Perguntou Kiba desconfiado sentado ao lado de Naruto e Hinata.

- Baka, eu não fiz nada, a gente estava treinando e quando eu a segurei ela desmaiou. - falou Naruto indignado olhando Kiba.

- Tsc! Hinata você não mudou nada. - Falou Kiba sorrindo.

Hinata estava um pouco envergonhada. Naruto era muito ingênuo, nem se Kiba fosse mais objetivo ele entenderia. Sakura continuava a examinar a garota, verificando se estava com febre, ou se os batimentos de seu coração estavam normais e novamente a pulsação da Hyuuga.

- Ela está bem Sakura - disse Kiba olhando a garota.

- Hai, Hinata pare de treinar pelo menos por hoje de manhã, vá para casa, - Falou Sakura se levantando - Até mais. – e saiu.

- Hinata, vou te levar para casa. - Falou Naruto.

- Tsc! Baka! Você não quer que ela desmaie de novo não é!? Deixa que eu levo, se quiser você pode acompanhar, mas eu carrego. - Kiba colocou Hinata em suas costas.

- Sorry Hinata. - se desculpou Naruto enquanto se levantava.

- Eu é que tenho que pedir desculpas Naruto-kun.

Os três deixaram o campo e seguiram rumo ao clã Hyuuga. No caminho não houve muita conversa, Hinata ainda estava meio tonta, Naruto de algum modo se sentia culpado e Kiba estava ocupado demais levando a Hyuuga nas suas costas para falar

alguma coisa.

- Kiba-kun é melhor eu ficar em pé agora... por causa de Neji e Hanabi... - falou Hinata saindo das costas de Kiba quando chegaram em frente ao clã Hyuuga.

- Certeza Hinata?

- Hai, Arigato Kiba-kun.

Naruto olhava a garota com o coração apertado, alguém falara algo que magoara muito a garota e ainda a recriminavam, - "talvez seja por isso que ela é tão tímida" - chegava a suas conclusões.

- Podemos pelo menos te deixar dentro de casa? - perguntou Naruto sendo um pouco protetor.

- Não é necessário Naruto-kun, - falou a garota envergonhada batendo os dedos indicadores um no outro - Você a tarde vem me buscar para treinar?

- Venho sim, mas quero que você ao menos deixe o Kiba te acompanhar até a porta.

- Naruto, não precisa, o Neji vai acabar implicando com ela. - explicou Kiba - Se cuida Hinata, mais tarde passo para saber se você está bem.

- Arigato Kiba-kun, Naruto-kun. - falou Hinata os cumprimentando, em seguida entrou para dentro do terreno do clã.

Naruto e Kiba deixaram a frente do clã, ainda era cedo tinham uma manha inteira pela frente e sem muito que fazer. Kiba seguiu seu rumo deixando Naruto que seguia por outro.

Depois de entregar o vídeo a Shikamaru, Naruto não recebera resposta alguma. Fora procurá-lo no prédio da Hokage, por algum motivo Shikamaru era "o homem faz tudo" de Tsunade. Naruto adentrara no prédio da Hokage, se dirigiu até sua sala e em

seguida deu uma leve batida e em seguida foi entrando.

- Tsunade -sama, seja um pouco razoável. - apelou Shizune ao lado da Hokage.

Shikamaru estava em pé em frente em frente à Hokage parecia meio aborrecido.

- Shizune, temos muitas missões pendentes, contamos com três shinobis a menos. - Falou a Hokage abusada.

- Tsc! Eu só quero dois dias de folga, Tsunade-sama, desde que passei no exame jounin você não me dá um dia de folga - argumentou Shikamaru.

O argumento de Shikamaru era forte, a própria Tsunade sabia que abusara do garoto, soltou um longo suspiro e retirou uma garrafa de saquê da gaveta de sua mesa e em seguida deu um grande gole. - Dois dias de folga, você volta na segunda a tarde. - Tsunade fechou os olhos esperando a reação dele.

- Tsc! Dois dias de folga é até terça... - falou Shikamaru.

- Shikamaru-kun, acho que é melhor não tentar mais argumentar, conheço bem Tsuande-sama - falou Shizune tentando manter a paz no ambiente.

Shikamaru deu um longo suspiro, colocou as duas mãos na nuca. - Então estou saindo.

- Naruto-kun, o que faz aqui? - falou Shizune pegando o seu porquinho.

- Que diabos está fazendo aqui Naruto? - Vociferou a Hokage. - Se me aborrecer tiro você da folga agora!

Naruto se assustou, sempre tivera medo de suas ameaças, a Hokage não era uma pessoa muito compreensiva. - Vim falar com o Shikamaru Tsunade-baa-sama.

- Tsc! Mais uma prova de como sou usado, pergunte a Hokage ela sabe onde está seu escrevo. - falou Shikamaru com um dos seus olhos fechados ironizando a situação.

- Shikamaru é sobre o vídeo... - lembrou Naruto.

- Hai, pretendia falar hoje sobre isso, - pegou a mochila que estava no chão, - Estou saindo Tsunade.Tsc! Injustiça. - e saiu da sala acompanhando por Naruto.

Naruto seguiu com Shikamaru até a sala de vídeo.

- Shikamaru, você ainda não assistiu?! - perguntou com a cara amarrada.

- Tsc! Quero que veja por si mesmo. - colocou o vídeo para rodar, depois da primeira vez que passou a luta voltou e assistiu mais três vezes com Naruto. - Preciso falar alguma coisa?

- O Neji é muito bom... - comentou Naruto um pouco assombrado.

Shikamaru tinha uma enorme gota na cabeça, afinal era só isso que diria depois de ver a luta do Hyuuga? - Baka! Não há como Hinata ganhar essa luta, não consegui achar nada que pudesse ajudá-la... - o rosto de Naruto estava meio estático.

"No final das contas, Hinata vai se casar com o Neji!?" - pensou Naruto inconformado.

_To be continue._

**oOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOo**

_Peço desculpas pelos títulos cada vez mais toscos, mas parece que minha imaginação acaba na história. D_

_Uchiha-Ron: Obrigada por recomendar minha fic! -_

_Bem meus queridos que deixam reviews, vou me ausentar por aproximadamente duas semanas, espero receber muitas reviews nesse tempo que estarei fora. _

_Agradeço a todas as reviews de coração!_

_Espero que tenham gostado deste episodio. ----_

_Bjos até próximo capitulo._


	5. Mudando as relações

**CAP V: Mudando as Relações**

Quatro dias se passaram lentamente para os Hyuugas. Hanabi assistia a solidão da irmã, à perdoara por agir do jeito que agia, vias os esforços de Hinata a noite, sempre a espreitava no dojo do clã para vê-la treinando.

O céu de Konoha acabava de escurecer, Hinata voltou ao clã após um longo dia de treino com Naruto. Apressou-se para tomar banho, não queria deixar Hanabi e Neji a esperando para jantar. Depois do banho vestiu uma veste branca que estava no banheiro e desceu para jantar. Hanabi e Neji já a esperavam, entrou na sala e os cumprimentou carinhosamente, ambos Hyuugas sabiam que aquilo não passara de uma formalidade.

- Obrigada por me esperarem, - disse enquanto se sentavam a mesa – pode mandar servir o jantar.

- Ainda não, Hinata-san, estamos esperando por eles. – falou Neji olhando para Hinata.

- Eles?

A porta se abrira, três velhinhos entraram pela porta, Hinata os conhecia, faziam parte do Sábio Conselho do Clã. Hanabi e Neji os cumprimentaram e um pouco retardatária Hinata fez o mesmo, estava muito nervosa – "O que vieram fazer aqui?" – agora todos se sentavam a mesa e finalmente fora posto o jantar, aquela seria uma refeição especial – "Qual a ocasião?" – pensara Hinata – antes do jantar ser saboreado, um dos velhinhos que estava sentado na cadeira do meio se levantou e se pronunciou.

- Estamos vivendo um grande momento no clã Hyuuga, comemoramos o aniversário de quinze anos da mais nova Hyuuga – falou com a voz tremula – Hanabi, nós estamos aqui em nome de todo clã para te presentear com esta _katana._ – o velho do lado esquerdo ao que falava, tirou uma espada das vestes e a segurou com as duas mãos – Pertenceu ao seu pai e mais antigamente ao lendário Hyuuga que fundou o mais poderoso Clã aliado de Konoha.

Como Hinata poderia ter esquecido? Era aniversário da irmã e não havia ao menos preparado um presente, agora os sábios entregam à lendária katana finalizando o processo que seu pai havia começado. Entregar a lendária espada a Hanabi, era a maior prova que o pai queria a luta com Neji, porque a espada era para pertencer ao sucessor do clã, ainda pior pretendia dar o "golpe" usando o aniversário de Hanabi, sua morte havia apenas antecipado as coisas.

Hanabi se levantou para receber a katana e assim que a recebeu permaneceu em pé enquanto o velho continuava a falar.

- Receber esta Katana, Hanabi é a prova que você foi reconhecida como adulta perante o clã, sabemos que você irá lidar muito bem com os objetivos e as nossas expectativas. – finalizou o falar, os três a cumprimentaram, Hanabi sorriu como símbolo de agradecimento, quem a conhecia sabia que a garota não estava feliz.

Sentaram-se a mesa e desfrutaram do jantar, acabada a refeição os três velhos cumprimentaram Neji e Hinata e depois deixaram a casa. Hanabi havia desaparecido depois do jantar, Hinata fora a sua procura, não fora uma grande procura, pois, logo achou a irmã, estava do lado de fora da casa. Havia esquecido o aniversário da garota, mas o dia ainda não terminara.

- Hanabi-chan... Parabéns. – sorria Hinata, a outra garota se virou e sorriu – desculpa por não ter...

- Obrigada, Onee-chan – sorriu do mesmo modo falso e voltou a olhar para o terreno do clã e em seguida para o céu.

Hinata deixou a irmã e seguiu até o dojo, ia treinar como era de seu costume. Já passara das dez horas, treinava a elasticidade de seus chutes, atingindo cada vez maior extensão e flexibilidade. A porta se abrira de vagar, Hanabi entrou no dojo e se sentou observando o treino, Hinata ficou um pouco deslocada, mas como a irmã não se pronunciava achava melhor fazer o mesmo e continuou a treinar.

Eram quase duas horas da manha, Hinata terminara de treinar, pegou uma toalha para enxugar o suor e se sentou ao lado da irmã, levou algum tempo até que o silencio fosse quebrado pela mais nova.

- Ele pretendia estragar meu aniversário...

- ...Chichioya fez alguns planos para a nova geração Hyuuga... – falou com o coração apertado.

Os olhos de Hanabi se encheram de lágrimas – a katana era para ser sua onee-chan... ele apenas me deu para te deixar contra a parede.

Hinata permaneceu calada, percebia que a irmã havia entendido todo o significado da entrega da espada a ela, o que demonstrava ser muito madura para sua idade.

- Você melhorou muito, confio que irá ganhar do Neji... – falou Hanabi mudando de assunto e tentando não chorar.

Hinata ficou surpresa com a mudança de assunto, sorriu e continuou com a conversa. – Acha mesmo?

- Hai, seus treinos com o Naruto devem ser bastante duro... falando nele... como está? – perguntou dando um leve sorriso.

- Na-Naruto-kun está bem... – respondeu envergonhada.

- Não estava pergunto sobre isto. – comentou rindo.

Hinata voltou a corar, pôs uma mão no coração e sorriu – é por ele que vou lutar contra o Neji-kun.

- Você já disse que o ama?

Hinata arregalou os olhos e virou o rosto surpresa para Hanabi, agora estava mais envergonhada, "então ela sabe..." – eu-eu... nunca falei a ele...

- E vai falar?

- ...

- Deveria. Afinal quem não se apaixonaria pela linda e adorável Hyuuga Hinata. – disse Hanabi se levantando, deu um leve beijo na testa de Hinata e se dirigiu até a porta do dojo.

Hinata sorria envergonhada, nunca falara com ninguém a respeito de seus sentimentos

- Oyasumi onee-chan – se despediu antes de ir para a cama.

- Oyasumi Hanabi-chan.

Hinata permaneceu ainda por algum tempo no dojo, pensou na possibilidade de se declarar ao garoto e nas suas possíveis reações: amor, pena e rejeição. As duas últimas pesavam mais e decidira não fazer. Levantou-se e deixou o dojo.

O dia amanhecera, Hinata se trocou correndo, estava atrasada e Naruto já estava esperando por ela do lado de fora do clã, saiu sem preparar seu almoço que levaria ao treino, cruzou o terreno do clã correndo e comendo uma maçã.

Naruto a esperava sentando na calçada, girando uma kunai com o seu dedo. Assim que Naruto ouviu o barulho de alguém correndo que se aproximava olhou para dentro do clã e viu Hinata, sorriu para ela e acenou, depois disso assistiu a garota ficar vermelha como um tomate e cair em seguida. Naruto correu para ajudá-la, mas ela se levantou antes que ele chegasse até ela.

Depois da conversa com a irmã, Hinata ficara muito envergonhada ao ficar próximo a Naruto, o garoto passara o caminho passara o caminho até chegar ao campo aberto rindo da queda de Hinata, ela passou o caminho envergonhada batendo os dedos indicadores um no outro.

O campo aberto de Konoha estava mais vazio que de costume, os dois se prepararam para mais um dia de treino. Um ficou na frente do outro a mais ou menos oito passos de distância, Naruto fez o primeiro movimento partindo para cima de Hinata correndo, ela conseguia prever seus movimentos perfeitamente, agora os chutes da garota tinham maior alcance e movimento o que resultava em mais esquivas pela parte de Naruto, além de Hinata ter melhorado sua defesa aumenta também o seu potencial de ataque.

Algumas horas se passaram, Hanabi corria em direção de Naruto e Hinata que ainda treinavam.

- Onee-chan – gritava Hanabi ainda correndo.

Naruto foi que ouvira primeiro, isto havia lhe custado um chute na barriga por parte de Hinata.

- Naruto-kun, desculpa. – correu Hinata para perto de Naruto que cambaleava um pouco com o chute – Você está bem?

- Hai – respondeu e apontou para a garota que se aproximava.

_Onee-chan_ – apenas agora Hinata ouvira o chamado da irmã – Hanabi-chan, o que faz aqui?

- Achei que seria legal se almoçássemos juntas... – falou Hanabi ao se aproximar dos dois. – Almoça com a gente Naruto?

- Hai, Arigato. – aceitou Naruto, logo em seguida sua barriga roncou, o deixando envergonhado.

- E se almoçássemos agora? – comentou Hanabi com uma gota enorme na cabeça.

- Hai. – concordou Hinata.

Hanabi fez questão de arrumar tudo sozinha. Hinata e Naruto a observava um pouco de longe, pouco tempo depois estava tudo preparado, Hanabi forrara um pano, separara o almoço de cada um e depois os sucos, só então chamou os dois e eles se juntaram a ela.

- Hanabi-chan, foi você que cozinhou? – perguntou Naruto começando a comer.

- Hai.

- Está delicioso! As Hyuugas cozinham muito bem. – comentou o garoto enquanto comia empolgado.

- Onee-chan é linda e cozinha bem. – comentou Hanabi, mas a irmã sabia as intenções da irmã para tanto elogio.

- Hai, ela está mais bonita agora do que à seis anos atrás. – comentou Naruto com a boca cheia.

Hinata a este ponto da conversa estava latejando de tão vermelha, comia tão quieta por causa dos comentários, quer dizer mal comia.

Hanabi e Naruto riam com a pequena conversa, a jovem garota era um tanto manipuladora. O almoço havia sido animado, Naruto ainda perguntara a Hanabi sobre as missões que a garota estava fazendo, escutara algumas reclamações sobre a facilidade das missões e outras sobre o atraso da sua sensei, algumas coisas que lembrava Naruto do seu nostálgico começo como ninja.

- Hanabi-chan, acabaram suas missões por hoje? – perguntou Hinata ao terminar de comer.

- Não, temos mais uma missão às três da tarde.

- Fica conosco até lá? – perguntou Naruto que agora terminava o almoço, depois de repetir duas vezes.

- Posso onee-chan?

- Hai, - concordou sorrindo – vamos descansar um pouco antes de voltar a treinar.

Os três se aconchegaram a sombra de uma grande árvore. Naruto se deitara na grama, Hinata se encostara sentada a árvore e Hanabi se deitara com a cabeça sobre as coxas de Hinata. As duas Hyuugas nunca haviam estado tão próximas uma da outra como agora, parecia que nunca tinha havido muro as separando. Não demorara a cochilar, o dia havia sido puxado e a tarde prometia o mesmo.

Pouco tempo depois Naruto e em seguida Hinata acordaram, deixaram Hanabi dormindo e voltaram a treinar. O confronto fora igual o da manhã, mas agora Naruto usava um pouco de taijutso que havia aprendido com Rock Lee. Hanabi acordara com os fortes movimentos vindo de Hinata e Naruto, se sentara encostada a arvore, passara um tempo observando a irmã – "onee-chan é quase tão boa quanto o Neji-kun" – algumas vezes Hanabi havia dito à irmã que acreditava que ela podia ganhar, mas agora vendo os dois lutando achava mesmo que a irmã poderia ganhar de Neji.

- Onee-chan, posso participar? – perguntou Hanabi ao se aproximar dos dois.

- Seria ótimo, Hanabi. – respondeu Naruto.

Começaram de novo a luta, Hinata agora ficara no meio dos dois, Hanabi atrás dela e naruto a sua frente, e assim foi, apesar de ser dois contra um, Hinata não demonstrava muito problema para se adaptar a luta. Hanabi não se mostrara grande dificuldade para a irmã, no entanto agora ela mais defendia do que atacava.

Eram quase três da tarde, Hanabi achava que já era hora de se encontrar com seu time, parou de treinar com os dois e pegou seus pertences.

- Obrigada por me deixar treinar junto a vocês. – agradeceu e cumprimentou os dois.

- Não precisa agradecer Hanabi. – falou Naruto.

- Naruto, cuida bem da minha imã, - comentou um grande sorriso no rosto – Hinata nos vemos a noite.

Os dois concordaram e observaram por um tempo a garota deixar o campo. Voltaram a treinar e assim passou a tarde.

**oOoOoOo oOoOoOoOo**

Era quase final da tarde, Shizune estava doente, apenas uma leve gripe. Tsunade escolhera uma substituta para ser sua acompanhante e secretária. Sakura estava sendo explorada pela Hokage.

- Sakura – gritou Tsunade chamando a garota que em seguida rompeu correndo pela ofegante.

- Hai Tsunade-sama.

- Quero que traga-me Nara Shikamaru e Uchiha Sasuke imediatamente. – vociferou a Hokage.

Sakura tivera seus ouvidos apurados ao ouvir o nome de Sasuke, depois do regresso do garoto a Konoha não tivera, mas tempo junto a ele como tinha no time Kakashi. Sem contar que Tsunade achava que Sasuke era má influencia para a kunoichi e desde então explorava Sakura com trabalhos no hospital de Konoha e enviava Sasuke a missões fora de Konoha para que a garota não o procurasse em horários livres. As únicas oportunidades que Sakura tinham de ver Sasuke era quando ele estava hospitalizado, isto é, ferido ou inconsciente e nenhuma dessas horas era boa para tentar agarrá-lo.

Fizera questão de primeiro avisar a Shikamaru da convocação que a Hokage o fizera e depois, chamaria Sasuke e o acompanharia a sala de Tsunade. Shikamaru já esperava Sasuke dentro da sala da Hokage, Sakura entrou na sala usando a sua força para segurar a mão de Sasuke, o fez entrar de mãos dadas com ela.

- Aqui está o Sasuke-kun, Godaima-sama. – Falou ao soltar a mão de Sasuke e indo ao lado da Hokage.

- Poderia ter vindo sozinho Sakura. – falou Sasuke mal humorado.

- Sasuke quero que você e Shikamaru se juntem para escolher shinobis. Quando a reforma da unidade policial Uchiha estiver pronta quero que funcione imediatamente. – informou a Hokage sobre os novos planos para Konoha.

Sasuke concordou com a cabeça.

- Shikamaru, além de você ajudar Sasuke a recrutar os shinobis, também agirá como estrategista tanto oficial de Konoha como da unidade policial liderada por Sasuke.

Shikamaru deu um longo suspiro. – Problemático.

A Hokage o olhou com uma enorme cara feia, Shikamaru achou que era hora perfeita para sair da sala. Sasuke fizera isso primeiro, pediu permissão para sair e saiu, Shikamaru depois fez o mesmo e também saiu.

- Tsunade-sama ainda precisará de meus serviços hoje? – perguntou Sakura meio envergonhada.

- Quer sair atrás do Uchiha não é?! – falou retirando uma garrafa de saquê de uma gaveta da mesa.

- Não é só isso... – falou tentando disfarçar.

- Não está liberada! – vociferou a Hokage para a garota desanimada.

Tsunade passou a noite mandando Sakura fazer coisas inúteis apenas para seu próprio prazer.

_To be continue._

Gente desculpa pela demora deste capítulo, tava viajando, sabe como é férias não é?! 8D

Bem gostaria de agradecer pelas reviews, acho que este capítulo não ficou tão bom como os outros, mas para fazer algumas coisas no fim tiver que fazer este, esse capitulo é a transição da historia. 3

Obrigada a todos e até o próximo capítulo. Aguardo mais reviews elas que me dão força para continuar...

Beijo para vocês e take care!!

Dicionário:

º Oyasumi – boa noite, é mais usado quando a pessoa já vai dormir.

PS: Vou tentar usar mais palavras em japonês daqui para frente.


	6. Conspiração?

**CAP VI**

A medida que a semana fora passando, Naruto via que o que ele havia feito por Hinata já chegara ao seu limite. Era preciso trazer novos desafios a garota, sabia como fazer, a questão era apenas uma: Como agiria Tsunade se ele pedisse para liberar alguns shinobis?

Aproveitara à hora do almoço, deixara Hinata almoçando no Ichiraku junto a Kiba e Shino, e fora atrás da Hokage. Entrou no prédio onde a Hokage residia e trabalhava, entrara na sua sala sem pedir permissão.

- Tsunade-obaasan – falou Naruto em voz alta enquanto entrava na sala agitado.

- Naruto? – falou Sakura se surpreendendo ao ver o amigo, estava pegando alguns livros na sala da Hokage.

- Sakura-chan, onde está Obaasan?

- Tsunade-sama está tomando banho... ,mas já deve ter saído, faz muito tempo que está lá. – respondeu.

- Onde está a Shizune?

- Está doente, pegou um resfriado – Sakura deu um longo suspiro – e Tsunade me obrigou a substituí-la , está me fazendo de escrava. – lamentou Sakura – Acho que você a encontra no quarto... deve estar bebendo... – comentou rancorosa.

- Hai, arigato Sakura-chan e boa sorte. – Falou antes de deixar a sala.

Naruto subira todas as escadas e chegara ao penúltimo andar, era onde a Hokage residia, bateu na porta duas vezes como ninguém respondeu decidiu entrar, mas para não por sua vida em risco decidira entrar de olhos fechados.

- Naruto-onii-chan – sussurrou uma voz conhecida.

Naruto abriu um dos olhos e viu Konohamaru, porém não viu a Hokage então abriu o outro olho – Konohamaru o que está fazendo aqui?

Konohamaru sorriu pervertido com a mão na boca tampando a risada, segurou Naruto pelo braço e o levou até uma porta que estava entreaberta – Saca só isso! – falou sussurrando.

Naruto olhou pela brecha da porta e congelou, o seu sangue fugiu da cabeça, estava com o rosto azul. O que Konohamaru estava fazendo era praticamente um atentado suicida. O garoto estava espiando Tsunade numa banheira tomando banho de espuma e bebendo saquê.

Antes que a Hokage pudesse perceber a presença dos dois, Naruto puxou Konohamaru pelo braço para fora do aposento e deu um forte soco na cabeça do garoto criando um enorme galo.

- Teme, está querendo morrer?! – perguntou após socar a cabeça do garoto.

- Itai – choramingou Konohamaru - Gomennasai Naruto-onii-chan, mas eu entrei no quarto para falar com ela... e quando a vi no banheiro com metade daqueles peitões a amostra... – lembrou-se Konohamaru, babando como um super pervertido pela Hokage.

- Baka, se ela tivesse o visto você estaria morto... por mais bonitona que você a ache não vale o risco. – falou cansado.

Sakura subira as escadas e encontrara com os dois no corredor.

- Konohamaru-kun, você ainda está aqui? – perguntou Sakura desajeitada segurando uma pilha de livros – Naruto, você pode ser menos cavalheiro e ficar mais tempo me olhando carregar esses livros!? – falou mal-humorada.

- Ah, gomen Sakura-chan – pegou os livros que a garota carregava – Tsunade-obaasan ainda está tomando banho, pode tirá-la de lá?

Suspirou mais uma vez cansada a kunoichi – Hai, bem que a Shizune havia me prevenido sobre isto. Me esperem aqui...

Sakura entrou no quarto da Hokage, demorou uns dez minutos até que a garota desse permissão para os dois entrarem.

- Porque vocês não ficaram calados!? Preferia que vocês dois continuassem vendo meu bunshi na banheira do que ter chamado a _testuda_ para me fazer trabalhar – falou mal-humorada e ligeiramente bêbada.

Sakura ouviu o comentário relativo ao tamanho de sua testa e ficou extremamente mal-humorada – Tsunade-sama se ainda quer uma secretaria arrume outra, estou cansada de sua exploração e de sua manguaça. – deixou a sala e bateu a porta com força, fazendo quebrar a maçaneta.

- Yare...yare que garota problemática – falou Tsunade se sentando no braço do sofá.

- Ham... eu volto outra hora... - falou Konohamaru azul, morria de medo tanto da Hokage quanto de Sakura, já apanhara demais da mais nova.

- Tsunade-obaasan, eu queria que você me liberasse alguns ninjas... acho que se Hinata continuar a lutar só comigo não irá progredir mais do que já fez... – argumentou convincente.

Tsunade passou um tempo pensando não mais que dois minutos e concordou- Faça o que quiser, porém não posso liberar mais de um ninja por dia. – alertou meio bêbada – Mas como Sakura me deixou quero que fale com a garota Iamakana diga que a quero aqui.

- Hai, arigato Tsunade-obaasan. – deixou o quarto da Hokage e depois o prédio.

Ino também trabalhava no hospital de Konoha, Naruto fora procurá-la diretamente lá, perguntou sobre o seu paradeiro a recepcionista e esta lhe informara que estava no horário de almoço e com certeza estaria no Ichiraku ramen já que havia saído com Chouji, ele sempre a levara para lá. Como Naruto ainda não havia almoçado isto lhe caia perfeitamente, assim que chegou no estabelecimento viu Chouji ao seu lado estava Ino.

- GOOD MORNING EVERYBODY! – falou alto entrando no recinto.

Hinata ao ouvir a voz de Naruto o procurou com olhos e sorriu em sua direção, Naruto a viu e acenou sorrindo.

- Ino, Tsunade-obaasan quer que você vá a sala dela depois do almoço... talvez ela ainda esteja no quarto. – falou com a garota e depois se sentou.

- O que ela quer comigo? – perguntou com os olhos arregalados – Ela já tem a testuda, não precisa de mim.

- Ah, Sakura-chan saiu hoje... Obaasan a irritou e ela pulou fora – após uma pequena pausa fez seu pedido – Ichiraku quero um misa de caranguejo.

- Hai – respondeu o senhor sorrindo em seguida fora fazer o pedido do garoto.

- Hinata, consegui o que queria com Obaasan. – gritou Naruto para garota que estava um pouco afastada.

-Ótimo Naruto-kun – falou baixinho mas o garoto pode entender.

Já era quase uma e meia da tarde, Naruto e Hinata voltavam ao campo. Desde que saíram do ramen Naruto pensava em quem poderia lutar hoje com a garota.

- Naruto-kun, acho que a Sakura não está bem... – comentou Hinata com Naruto o puxando de seus pensamentos.

Naruto olhou um pouco mais a frente e viu Sakura esmurrando uma árvore, parecia estar com muita raiva.

- Não vai falar com ela? – perguntou Hinata um pouco preocupada.

- Hai, me espera um pouco que já volto Hinata. – terminou de falar e correu em direção a kunoichi de cabelos rosa.

A garota parecia estar possuída pela raiva, reclamava sozinha sobre a Hokage em voz alta, parecia uma monstrenga enlouquecida.

- Sakura-chan, você está quase quebrando a árvore – disse Naruto cuidadoso e observador – o que houve? É por causa da Obaasan?

- Como ousa aquela exploradora de menores me chamar de testuda? Após me fazer trabalhar como louca?! – continuou a esmurrar a árvore sem levar em consideração as palavras de Naruto.

- Tsunade-Obaasan é meio louca mesmo, mas é sua sensei... tente ignorar... – falou pondo a mão no ombro da garota.

Sakura parou de esmurrar a árvore, olhou para Naruto e lhe deu um tremendo soco o fazendo voar para longe – BAKA!!! Não tente bancar o superior, você é mais infantil que eu! – terminou bufando de raiva.

Hinata correu para socorrer Naruto, se ajoelhou no chão e apoiou a cabeça do garoto em seus braços – Naruto-kun, você está bem?

- Hai, hai Hinata, já esperava por isso vindo dela. – falou Naruto sorrindo.

Sakura se aproximou dos dois, bateu um certo pânico em Hinata. A garota de cabelos rosa se ajoelhou a frente dos dois.

- Arigato, Naruto. – agradeceu sorrindo.

- Hai, a propósito Sakura-chan, pode dar uma ajudinha no treino com Hinata?

Hinata se surpreendeu, arregalou os olhos e ficou azul.

- Hai Naruto. – concordou sorrindo.

- Arigato Sakura-chan – falou animado se sentando na grama – Hinata pedi permissão a Obaasan para liberar alguns shinobis de vez em quando para treinar contigo, acho que assim o treino será melhor não é!?

- Hai - a garota sorriu envergonhada. Naruto deveria querer muito que ela ganhasse a luta contra Neji, ainda tinha duas semanas até a luta, os treinos ficaram mais pesados e agora deveria melhorar mais daqui para frente.

Naruto se encostou em uma árvore, iria observar o treino das duas, avisara a ambas, principalmente a Sakura que não queria que nenhuma usasse chakra.

A tarde grandes nuvens cobriram o céu, pelo menos no campo, Sakura e Hinata se preparavam, uma estava a mais ou menos três metros de distância da outra. Ambas atacaram ao mesmo tempo, uma correu em direção. Sakura veio primeiro com sua seqüência se socos, Hinata se defendia usando os braços como escudo, estava um tanto nervosa e não estava conseguindo atacar.

- Tenketsus Hinata – gritou Naruto ainda sentado.

As palavras de Naruto pareciam luz na cabeça da garota, era tão obvio o que ela deveria fazer, mas só depois de ouvir a voz de Naruto tomara atitude de atacar os pontos da outra garota. Hinata conseguira afastar Sakura a empurrando com um chute, depois atacara os tenketsus da garota sem parar, ombros, troncos e braços eram seus principais alvos, apesar de Hinata não estar usando chakra os pontos de tenketsus eram doloridos.

Sakura se afastou por alguns segundos de Hinata e atirou duas kunais em direção a outra garota que se desviou facilmente. Mas Sakura aproveitara isso para atacá-la. Hinata levara alguns socos que a Haruno, mas em seguida Hinata voltara a atacá-la.

Até aquele ponto a luta não havia mudado, mas dali para frente as duas batalhavam quase coladas, faziam suas kunais de "espadas". Era quase quatro horas da tarde e elas ainda lutavam, Naruto havia adormecido já fazia algum tempo. Sakura já estava bem- humorada e resolvera tocar num assunto delicado para Hinata enquanto lutavam.

- Hinata, você sabia que um candidato a Hokage é sempre um alvo em potencial para as garotas? – sussurrou Sakura enquanto dava uma seqüência de socos.

A kunoichi de orbes peroladas ficou envergonhada e nesse momento perdera um pouco a concentração e fora arranhada no canto do rosto por Sakura.

- Algumas garotas que trabalham comigo no hospital, me pediram para apresentar Naruto a elas... – continuou provocando. Claro que a provocação da garota não era baseada em nada.

A conversa deixava Hinata cada vez mais desconfortável, para ela o comportamento de Naruto fazia com que as mulheres ao seu redor não se interressase por ele. A cada segundo as palavras de Sakura fazia com que Hinata perdesse mais a concentração ficando mais suscetível aos golpes, apesar de que essa não era a intenção de Sakura, depois Hinata caiu com um soco que levou que levou na barriga. Hinata ficou quieta, estava vermelha e prestes a chorar.

- Sakura... porque está me falando isso? – perguntou com a voz chorosa.

Seria, Sakura se abaixou ficando frente a frente com Hinata – Para que deixe de ser boba, pare de guardar seus sentimentos para si e compartilhar com o dono deles. – depois sorriu.

O que era isto? Um complô? Será que os sentimentos da Hyuuga eram tão óbvios assim? Fora alertada pela irmã sendo esta ainda mais jovem que ela, e agora Sakura que não chegava a ser uma amiga intima, dissera para fazer o mesmo.

Sakura consultara o relógio – Quase cinco horas, que tal parar por aqui?

- Hai – disse ficando em pé.

Se sentaram embaixo de uma árvore não muito perto de Naruto, para poder conversar melhor.

- Quanto tempo falta para a luta? – perguntou Sakura.

- Duas semanas – suspirou Hinata.

- Hum, você não pode demorar muito para falar a ele.

Hinata se encolheu – Eu não sei se vou fazer isso...

- Porque? – perguntou surpresa.

Hinata se encolheu ainda mais e hesitou um pouco em falar mas o fez – Naruto-kun ainda tem sentimentos por você Sakura, ele sempre deixou isto claro.

- Hinata você não espera que ele guarde sentimentos por mim até o resto da vida né?! Sem contar que isso foi a muito tempo, mesmo que ele tenha está na hora de seguir em frente.

As palavras de Sakura não encorajaram a Hyuuga, Naruto se acordou, levantou e se juntou as duas garotas, que assim que percebera que ele acordara colocaram um ponto final ou pelo menos reticência na conversa.

- Iai iai como foi a luta? Quem venceu? – perguntou tentando despertar.

- Paramos depois que a Sakura me derrubou – comentou Hinata sem olhar para Naruto.

- É Naruto, mas não foi fácil, dei sorte que Hinata se desconcentrou enquanto pensava em um certo shinobi... – falou Sakura rindo.

Hinata ficou vermelha com o comentário.

- Ham, está falando de Neji?! – perguntou o garoto inocente.

Sakura riu, consultou o relógio mais uma vez – Está ficando tarde... ainda tenho que falar com Tsunade-sama.

Naruto e Hinata concordaram e deixaram o campo junto com Sakura. Primeiro resolveram deixar Sakura no prédio da Hokage e lá ela ficou. Naruto e Hinata seguiram em rumo a casa de Hinata, se despediram e depois Naruto seguiu o caminho de casa sozinho.

_To be continue._

_Hohohohoho desculpem a demora, eu gostei desse capitulo ficou engraçado xD, pelo menos na minha modesta opinião [?._

_Agradeço as reviews de coração, Deus sabe o quanto amo cada uma ;D ._

_Por isso façam uma noob feliz e deixem muitas e muitas reviews. _

_Espero que gostem desse capitulo, agora respondendo as reviews._

_- Brunotop Wesley: konohamaru x hanabi? Você tem uma loucura por casais, que nem eu mesma chego a ter, não pretendo fazer mais romance na fic do que ela já tem afinal ela ta demorando mais do que cheguei a pensar x3._

_- Ceci-Hana-Chan é impressão minha ou você é uma leitora nova?! - obrigada pela força. xD_

_- Uchiha-Ron planejo que o momento que você tanto espera vai ser trilegal kukukukuku._

- _Sophia.DiLUA__ espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo, não se preocupe haverá mais Neji e Tenten para todos x3_

_- __taliane__ você também é leitora nova?? _

_- Hinatinha - Quel te amoo quelzinha '-'_

_Hoho prometi a minha amiga que ia dedicar minha fic a ela. Nah esse capitulo é teu!! Te adoro menina, to com saudade de ti, msn sem você não é o mesmo. ADORO TI._

_Bjos até o próximo capitulo. _


	7. Forças distintas

**CAP VII**

A cada dia que se aproximava da luta Neji se fechada, Tenten já tentara tocar varias vezes no assunto da luta, mas a rude resposta - Não quero falar sobre isto. - a calava. Neji passava horas treinando, menos a noite quando o dojo era ocupado por Hinata, Tenten achava que essas horas de dedicação era uma tentativa de não pensar no que viria, já comentara isso com Hanabi em uma das poucas vezes que ficara a sós com a garota.

Mais uma manhã no clã Hyuuga se passava, Neji e Tenten treinavam no campo do clã como sempre, a garota se esforçava ao máximo, esse ano o exame jounin tradicional não ocorreria, houve problemas em outras vilas com o transporte de shinobis, nem todos chegariam ao local na data marcada, sendo assim apenas alguns shinobis fariam provas e a maioria destes eram de Konoha. O Exame se tratava em testar os shinobis em desafios contra os próprios jounins, incluindo Kakashi, Kurenai e Gai, como Afuma havia morrido a quatros anos apenas esses três seriam os desafiantes mais experientes.

Neji se focava cada vez mais no treino com Tenten, isso fazia com que seus movimentos parecessem mais perfeitos, definitivamente o garoto era um gênio não só do clã, mas também por toda Konoha. Tenten também havia melhorado suas habilidades, seus movimentos eram mais agressivos e desafiavam a defesa do Hyuuga.

Hanabi continuava a assistir os treinos, vez ou outra quando observava Neji sozinho e conseguia treinar junto a ele, o garoto a aconhecelhara usar a Katana, mas ela nem o respondia via a espada como um símbolo de traição do pai e não daria o gosto ao falecido de usá-la.

Eram quase meio dia e Tenten decidira voltar para casa, a tarde a garota tinha assuntos pendentes com Gai e por isso deixara o clã hyuuga mas prometa que voltaria no dia seguinte.

Depois do almoço Neji tomara um banho e voltara para o dojo, se sentara e ali queria passar um tempo meditando.

Hanabi abriu a porta do dojo lentamente sem quase fazer barulho - Neji-kun precisamos conversar...

- Estou ocupado. - falou sem ao menos abrir os olhos.

Hanabi se irritou e para tentar conseguir sua atenção o atacou, não saberia dizer quando foi que ele se levantou e a parou.

- Precisamos conversar - insistiu.

- Não tenho muito tempo, você está atrapalhando - falou ríspido.

- Desista da luta contra Hinata! - falou Hanabi seria e controlada.

- Isso não parece uma conversa, mas mesmo assim não o farei.

- Seu dever é nos proteger, lutando contra Hinata não estará fazendo isso.

Neji passou um tempo olhando a prima - Você não entende, nunca entenderia. - voltou a sentar-se e a meditar.

- O que eu não entendo? - insistiu.

- Esta me atrapalhando, deixe me só.

Hanabi se sentou em frente a Neji e o encarou seria - O que não entendo? Que isto está fazendo nossa vida um inferno? O que tem de errado pertencer a família secundaria? Você é infeliz? Hinata sempre o tratou como um irmão mesmo quando você a desprezava... não a deixe sem escolhas... é errado. - continuou sem controlar a intensidade de suas palavras.

Neji olhou serio para a prima - Você vem me falar de escolhas?! Disse que não entenderia.

Hanabi o olhou pedindo respostas.

- Você ainda não havia nascido, não viu meu pai sofrer por causa da Bunke, o Juin-Jutsu que herdei assim como meu pai, por não ser um Souke... Não foi você que o viu morrer odiando o clã, você também não o viu morrer pelo irmão que odiava. - Neji tirou a faixa da testa que cobria a marca - desde os três anos tenho isto, - fala mostrando o juin-jutsu - tenho um objetivo definido que não foi ao menos escolhido por mim... não venha me falar de escolhas.

Hanabi sabia da história de Neji e o quanto ela era dolorosa, mas nunca havia visto o juin-jutsu em sua testa e as palavras de Neji mostravam um certo rancor, a garota engoliu cada palavra que dissera.

- Eu não pedi essa luta, mas se for para mudar meu futuro e o do clã Hyuuga eu o farei, e não peça para parar porque não o farei. Deixe me sozinho agora. - Hanabi concedeu e deixou o dojo.

Hanabi andava pelo corredor que antecedia o dojo, fora avisada por uma das servas que haviam dois shinobis que queriam falar com Neji. A garota os conhecia de vista, achava um dos dois rapazes muito bonito mas os olhos dele eram tão vazios quanto os de Neji, observara isso quando os levava ao dojo onde estava o primo.

Bateu na porta duas vezes, a abriu e deixou que os dois entrassem, depois saiu e fechou a porta, mas permaneceu encostada a ela, queria ouvir o assunto que ia ser tratado com Neji.

O Hyuuga se pôs de pé, estranhou a visita dos dois.

- Uchiha... Nara. - os olhou friamente - O que querer?

Sasuke permaneceu calado a arrogância do garoto dizia que para não haver irritação deveria ficar assim. Shikamaru tomou a palavra, depois de um tempo se acostumara com o frio temperamento do Uchiha.

- Tsc... queremos te fazer um convite... abrirá a antiga unidade policial Uchiha, temos ordem da Quinta para recrutar shinobis eficientes... aceita?

Neji parecia um tanto surpreso - Em breve terei um Clã para comandar. - abriu um meio sorriso, sabia que aquilo de certa forma incomodava os dois e Neji adorava uma provocação.

- Tsc! Que confiante... se eu fosse você não ficaria assim... - falou Shikamaru - "adoraria ver esse cara perdendo."

- O convite ficará em aberto... também chamaremos Hinata... queremos um dos dois - falou Sasuke lentamente, depois andou em direção a porta.

Hanabi percebendo isso, saiu correndo e entrou numa outra sala que havia no corredor.

- Eu não vou querer minha futura esposa trabalhando na policia ou em qualquer outro lugar. - Falou Neji antes que Sasuke abrisse a porta.

- Tsc! Deixe de falar do que não aconteceu - falou Shikamaru, também se dirigiu a porta, Sasuke deu um meio sorriso e abriu a porta, assim os dois saíram.

Assim que os visitantes passaram pelo corredor Hanabi saiu do quarto e fora novamente ao dojo, estava irada com as palavras de Neji. Abriu a porta violentamente, por algum motivo Neji ainda permanecia em pé e distraído, a garota correu até ele e lhe deu um soco no rosto. O garoto fora atingido em cheio, seu corpo fora empurrado para trás mas não andara mais que três passos para trás, Neji apenas a encarou depois disto.

- Teme...onee-chan pode te vencer sim! - gritou Hanabi e depois deixou o dojo.

Neji não revidou, nem pretendia fazer isso, apenas a olhou deixar o dojo.

Hanabi correu para seu quarto, se jogou em cima da cama, respirou fundo algumas vezes até se acalmar, depois se lembrou que pela tarde tinha uma missão fora de Konoha, arrumou sua bolsa e avisou a uma das servas e assim deixou o terreno do clã.

**oOoOoOoO oOoO oOoOoOoOo**

Hinata voltara a treinar com Naruto, o garoto não aceitara a derrota da garota por Sakura. Não entendia como aquilo poderia ter acontecido, Hinata era boa demais para perder uma luta corpo a corpo sem uso de chakra.

A verdade era que para Naruto, lutar com Hinata já estava sem graça, ele não ganhava uma luta. Em uma das vezes que o garoto caiu pode se ouvir uma risada alta.

- Naruto, sabia que você não ganhava de Hinata - falou Kiba se aproximando dos dois, Akamaru deu um forte latido, saiu correndo na frente e pulou em cima de Hinata a derrubando no chão ainda em cima dela ficou lambendo seu rosto.

Naruto se sentou no chão e observou a garota sorrindo, enquanto era lambida por Akamaru, talvez fosse involuntariamente, mas pensou enquanto a observava sorria - "Ela é ótima". - Quando Kiba se aproximou dos dois ficou atrás de Naruto, percebera seu olhar em direção a garota e falou baixinho apenas para Naruto escutar.

- Hinata é fantástica né!

Naruto riu sem graça e confirmou - Hai.

- Akamaru deixe Hinata em paz - falou Kiba o chamando, o cachorro obedeceu e saiu de cima de Hinata.

Hinata se sentou e com um lenço que tirou do bolso começou a limpar a baba que o cachorro deixara nela.

- Kiba aposto que você não ganharia numa luta contra Hinata - provocou Naruto.

- Baka, nem eu sei se posso ganhar mesmo. - falou não caindo na provocação.

- Que tal descobrir? - perguntou Naruto.

Hinata sorria, acabara de se levantar.

- O que você acha Hinata? - perguntou Kiba.

- E - eu adoraria Kiba-kun. - falou meio envergonhada.

- Hai. - confirmou Kiba.

Naruto se afastou, afinal a luta contra Kiba não era corpo a corpo, avisara que a luta deveria ser sem uso de Chakra, antes da luta houvera um discussão sobre a participação de Akamaru na luta, Hinata não queria machucá-lo, Naruto achava injusto dois contra um e Kiba argumentava que Akamaru queria lutar contra Hinata e que de forma alguma ele a machucaria. Depois todos concordaram e com a participação de Akamaru finalmente decidiram começar a luta.

Hinata se pusera em posição, seus braços estavam bem colocados tanto para ataque quanto para defesa. Kiba havia se alongado ambos esperavam apenas a permissão de Uzumaki para iniciar a luta, após ver que os dois já estavam preparados - FIGTH! - gritou o garoto. - Apesar de Kiba não estar usando chakra aprendera a lutar perfeitamente como um cachorro ou um lobo selvagem, o garoto correu em direção a Hinata usando os braços com patas e assim aumentando sua velocidade contra a garota, Akamaru não fizera o mesmo, o cachorro corria em círculos em volta de Hinata - estratégia que os dois usavam já faziam algum tempo e funcionava muito bem.

Hinata tentava acompanhar os dois com olhos, ao ficar em uma distância de quase dois metros mais próximo de Hinata o garoto pulou em sua direção com ambas as mãos em posição de ataque para arranhar a garota - assim como um cachorro feroz faria antes de morder a presa, mas neste caso Kiba não tinha intenções de machucar a amiga Hyuuga - Hinata continuara imóvel esperando a reação de um dos dois primeiro, era uma boa estratégia quando se encontrava em uma certa desvantagem, o garoto finalmente a atacara, se ela não tivesse se defendido levaria um grave arranhão no rosto, como seus braços estavam bem posicionados enquanto o garoto tentava atingir seu rosto ela havia deitado seu corpo para trás mantendo seus braços nas mesmas posições anteriores e assim tendo uma maior visão dos pontos que deveria atingir para parar os movimentos dele.

Primeiramente tinha que parar momentaneamente seus movimentos da mão, assim fizera, ao encontro com o braço do garoto quase em seu rosto atingira o ponto situado na palma da mão, o fizera em ambas as mãos, seguindo assim por rápidos movimentos atingindo os pontos do braço (braço e anti-braço) e com um rápido movimento de pé daria lugar para Kiba cair. Assim que se movimentara Akamaru pulara nela pelas costas, o cachorro antes continuara arrudiando o campo enquanto a garota era atacada por Kiba, Hinata cai com o peso do grande Akamaru em suas costas - em situação normal o cachorro não estaria apenas a segurando - Kiba se levantara, ainda sem poder usar os braços por efeito dos pontos atingidos por Hinata, correu em direção a garota ainda podia atacá-la com os pés, ia fazer isso assim que Akamaru saíra da frente para fazer isso, Kiba havia posicionado a perna com bastante agilidade para atingi-la com um chute, mas a poucos milésimos de ser atingida, ela rolara pela grama o suficiente para escapar.

Tentou se levantar, mas dai sofreu outra investida de Akamaru com a cabeça a derrubando novamente. Kiba ainda se controle do movimentos das mãos usara a boca para pegar uma kunai que estava em seu bolso e jogou em direção a ela que estava caída com o cachorro a prendendo que a prendia com as patas dianteiras. Mais uma vez o cachorro saíra de cima de Hinata parece que ela pudesse ser atingida. Hinata tentara pegar sua kunai para bloquear a que vinha em sua direção, mas como não havia tempo o máximo que poderia fazer era amenizar o ferimento para algum lugar que a atingisse levemente e assim a kunai passou raspando pelo braço, depois disso conseguira se afastar e manter uma boa distância dos dois.

Kiba e Akamaru estava um ao lado do outro, o cachorro em perfeito estado, mas não podia se dizer do mesmo do garoto. Hinata sabia que os movimentos de Kiba iriam voltar logo, por isso tinha que acabar logo com a luta - uma vez que os mesmos tenketsus fossem atingidos mais de uma vez seguida poderia causar danos graves ao oponente no local atingido, mesmo com ou sem o uso de chakra, claro que dai aumentaria o número de vezes atingidas e/ou a quantidade de chakra posta no tenketsu - decidira imobilizar primeiro Akamaru. Kiba correra em direção da garota com outra kunai posta na boca, Hinata correra em direção de Kiba e assim que havia espaço suficiente pulara e para ter mais alcance para chegar no cachorro, pegara impulso nas costas de Kiba fazendo o garoto com o peso de Hinata por cima dele e assim ela pulou em cima de Akamaru que havia sido surpreendido pela garota, ela o agarrou se segurou em cima dele pelo pescoço. O cachorro correu em zig zag tentando fazê-la cair, mas aos poucos Hinata com uma mão ia atingindo alguns tenketsus importantes, lentamente o cachorro começava a ficar mais fraco e em seguida caíra, derrubando-a também.

Kiba assistira a tudo de joelhos, finalmente conseguia começar a controlar os movimentos dos braços, ficou em pé e levantou a mão direita.

- Hinata, desistimos - gritou o garoto.

Naruto correu em direção a Hinata que ainda estava caída, a garota sorria.

- Acho que fui bem Naruto-kun. - falou a garota.

- Foi ótima Hinata, e foi muito rápida! - falou empolgado ajudando a garota se levantar.

- Hai, Hinata, não sabia que você tinha evoluído tanto, não esperava tanto...! - falou Kiba surpreso - O Akamaru vai ficar bem?

- Hai, vai sim o efeito dos tenketsus só tem duração de cinco minutos no máximo... desculpa! - respondeu Hinata envergonhada.

Kiba se aproximou de Akamaru se sentou ao lado dele e começou a fazer carinho em sua cabeça. - Imagino o estrago que você faz com chakra Hinata, não consegui mover meus braços de jeito algum!

- É porque atingi pontos precisos em seus braços, porém isso não vai ser suficiente em Neji... mas vai dar tudo certo! - falou tentando ser confiante.

- That's right Hinata! - gritou Naruto animado.

- Baka, animado como sempre! - falou Kiba, Hinata riu com o comentário, após uma pausa continuou - Hinata...

- Hai Kiba-kun - falou atenciosa.

- ... - após uma longa pausa falou - toma cuidado nessa luta contra o Neji, não vai ser nada fácil.

Hinata respirou fundo e concordou com a cabeça com o garoto.

Com pouco tempo depois Akamaru estava completamente recuperado como Hinata falara, e depois de se despedirem Kiba e Akamaru deixaram o campo. A garota estava sozinha com Naruto no campo, enquanto se via sozinha com Naruto a idéia de lhe contar sobre seus sentimentos rondavam a cabeça da garota.

Hinata virou os olhos em direção a Naruto, ele ajeitava a mochilas para poder ir embora, como sempre acompanharia Hinata a até o clã, - Naruto... - o chamou em voz baixa.

- Falou comigo Hinata? - falou o garoto se virando olhando a.

Hinata ficou vermelha, não conseguiria fazer isso, não agora. - Na-nada...

Ele a olhou estranho e riu - Você é estranha Hinata!

Ela ficou calada deu um meio sorriso e o esperou até ele se arrumar para que os dois pudessem ir embora, não mais que cinco minutos os dois estavam prontos e calados deixaram o campo.

_To be continue_

_Oew gente o/_

_Desculpa a demora desse capitulo é que a universidade ta exigindo meu tempo uú._

_Mentira foi discuido mesmo, sem perceber que esse capitulo tava no final fui adiando com preguiça._

_Bem Obrigada pelas reviews -_

_Adoro leitores novos -_

_Poxa os próximos capítulos aguardam muita emoção -_

_Mandem reviews elas me deixam tão feliz!! \o/ WEEEEEE amo cada uma delas. (L)_

_Respondendo as reviews _

Ceci-Hana-Chan: _Você não tem noção de como me deixou feliz, adoro leitores novos, to guardando coisas ótimas para a declaração. xD Brigadinha_

SophiaDiLUA: _prometo mais Neji e Tenten xD, tem mais cenas legais com eles na fic._

_BrunotopWealey: eu to dando graças a Deus que já ta acabando!! É responsabilidade demais. TTTT_

Aldi Fox:_ Esse capitulo ta de tamanho normal ou até maior e-é nun reclama mais do tamanho XP_

Uchiha-Ron: -_ oce não tem noção de como me deixa feliz saber que ta gostando mesmo. - Brigadinha moço!! o/_

taliane_: A declaração vai ser em capitulos finais ;O grandes emoções \o/_

nanda manlfoy: _Iai gosto do novo capitulo?- eu sei que demorei muito, mas mesmo assim perdoa eol._

_HOHO aki vai uma mshm para _Tina Granger1_ ocê queria que Hinata desse um soco em Neji, mas deixei isso pra mais tarde por enquanto se contente com um de Hanabi ;O_

_Bjos para todos me mandem reviews e façam uma nooba feliz -_


	8. A ajuda de Udon e os sentimentos de Tntn

**CAP VIII: **_A ajuda de Udon e os sentimentos de Tenten_

O dia clareava em Konoha, era uma bela manhã de domingo, hoje Hinata e Naruto haviam combinado de dar um dia de folga para ambos, já que só faltavam dez dias para a luta da garota. No Clã Hyuuga com o passar de algumas horas Neji e Hinata já haviam se acordado, e quase simultaneamente entraram na sala em que serviriam o café da manhã, a mais nova entre os três Hyuugas, Hanabi, estava ausente, a sua presença fazia grande falta, porque os dois a sós ficavam em uma situação bastante constrangedora.

Neji sabia que o que ele havia feito na ocasião em que se encontrara com Sasuke e Shikamaru era errado, o soco de Hanabi o havia feito perceber isto. Na semana que havia se passado, desde que isto acontecera, Neji havia pensado sobre suas atitudes, ganhando a luta teria que se casar com Hinata, sabia que não poderia continuar tratando assim sua futura esposa, tinha que se reconciliar com a garota, antes que a situação ficasse pior. Tivera sorte que Hanabi estava em uma missão fora de Konoha e assim ela não havia contado a irmã o que havia se passado. Neji queria se aproximar da garota, para que na pior das hipóteses as coisas voltassem a ser como eram algum tempo antes da morte de Hiashi.

O café da manhã fora bastante frio, Hinata apenas cumprimentara Neji e vice-versa. Assim que a garota terminou de comer saiu da sala, deixando Neji sozinho e fora caminhar um pouco ainda dentro dos terrenos do clã, poderia fazer isso sem problema dentro do grande terreno, depois de aproximadamente quarenta minutos a garota retornou a casa, passou pela sala de estar e viu Neji lendo algo, passou pela sala até o corredor que antecedia o dojo e depois entrou no local de treinamento.

Durante a infância de Hinata, ela aprendera alguns movimentos prontos, o treino havia sido dado por seu pai que ensinara a ela e a Neji os mesmos movimentos básicos na mesma época. A garota pusera uma veste branca, semelhante a que usava ainda quando criança no mesmo treinamento, foi para o meio da sala e começara a repetir os mesmos movimentos que havia aprendido com ele, lembrava perfeitamente ainda de seus ensinamentos e reclamações.

_oOoOoOoO Lembrança Hinata oOoOoOoO_

Hinata ainda era uma criança, ainda tinha seu cabelinho curto, tinha apenas seis anos, vestia uma veste branca, estava entre Neji e Hiashi. Os três estavam um ao lado do outro e faziam a posição inicial de ataque básico.

- Hinata coluna reta! - falou Hiashi com a voz grossa para a criança.

- Hai. - falou Hinata com medo, endireitando sua coluna.

- Agora respirem fundo e vamos no três. - falou com a voz grossa para as duas crianças.

- Hai. - responderam Hinata e Neji juntos.

Em sincronia ao contar até três os três agiram, fizeram movimentos indo para frente, seguidos por alguns socos, posição de defesa e chutes, depois os três pararam.

O pai de Hinata deu um longo suspiro e falou: Você precisa treinar bastante Hinata - a garota se encolheu um pouco, colocou suas mãos perto da boca como sempre fazia. 

- Hai Otousan. - falou baixinho.

- E você Neji - falou se virando para falar com o garoto - bom trabalho, seus movimentos estão em ótimo níveis.

- Arigato Hiashi-sama. - falou Neji se curvando.

_oOoOoOoO Fim de Lembrança de Hinata oOoOoOoO_

A garota parou de treinar por um momento, pegou uma faixa branca e vendou seus olhos, depois voltou a fazer os mesmos movimentos repetidamente. A porta do dojo se abriu silenciosamente, Neji entrou por ela e ainda encostado a porta ficou observando a prima treinar, neste momento uma rápida e nostálgica lembrança veio a sua mente.

_oOoOoOoO_ _Lembrança Neji_ _oOoOoOoO_

Hiashi deixara o dojo, dera ordens para a jovem Hyuuga treinasse mais. Neji ficara no dojo após a saída de tio.

- Hinata-chan, quer que eu te ajude? - perguntou Neji ao fechar a porta do dojo.

Os olhos perolados da pequena Hyuuga brilharam e um pequeno sorriso se abrira em seu rosto. 

- Hai, arigato Neji-kun.

Hinata pôs se a fazer os mesmos movimentos de antes, só que desta vez no momento em que fazia errado algum dos movimentos Neji a corrigia.

_oOoOoOoO_ Fim de _Lembrança de Neji_ _oOoOoOoO_

Neji se aproximara com cuidado da garota, enquanto ela continuava com seus movimentos ele a observava de perto, queria ver a seqüência de movimentos da garota, vendo seus movimentos poderia dizer como andava os treinos.

Depois de fazer a seqüência de movimentos perfeitos a Hyuuga tirou a venda.

- Neji-san...

Neji se pôs ao lado de Hinata, se colocara em posição de treinamento, do mesmo modo que treinavam quando criança. Hinata não entendeu de priori, mas depois sorriu e se pôs ao lado de Neji do mesmo modo, e como se contassem mentalmente os dois executaram os movimentos iguais ao mesmo tempo, os dois estavam em perfeita sincronia e no mesmo instante pararam.

Ao terminar os movimentos Neji olhou para Hinata - Ele nos treinou muito bem não foi Hinata-san. - se referindo a Hiashi.

- Hai, Otousan fez um bom trabalho, mas como eu tinha muitas dificuldades você me ajudou muito Neji-kun. - terminou de falar e sorriu timidamente.

O silêncio rompeu na sala, Hinata resolvera sair dali, não estava se sentindo confortável, se dirigira até a porta e quando a abrira fora chamada por Neji.

- Hinata-san... pode ficar um pouco? Queria falar com você...

- ...

- Ohayou... (Bom dia.) - falou Tenten do outro lado da porta, no momento em que Neji falou com Hinata e antes que a garota pudesse dar uma resposta. (Bom dia.)

Neji olhou serio a garota, como quisesse dizer que estava atrapalhando, mas como Hinata estava bem à frente da garota não conseguira passar a informação.

- Yo Tenten... Neji-san, nossa conversa fica para mais tarde. Ja ne! - falou Hinata, em seguida passou por Tenten e se retirou.

- Sumimasen Neji... - falou Tenten entrando na sala, observava o garoto que estava com uma expressão mais séria que o normal - Interrompi algo?

Neji deu um forte suspiro - Algo bem importante.

O garoto nunca fora de medir suas palavras, mas nunca fora tão grosso com a garota, ela o encarou seria. - Gomen Neji, não é tão importante posso ir embora.

- Não precisa... depois falo com ela. - continuou o garoto sério.

- É que hoje... recebi a noticia da própria Tsunade... o exame Jounin será no mesmo dia da sua luta... como não tenho muito tempo, gostaria que treinasse mais um pouco comigo... - falou a garota timidamente por estar pedindo um favor ao garoto.

- Então não é uma visita inútil... venha comigo. - falou Neji a garota, seguiu até a porta onde a garota estava perto, abriu a porta e ambos saíram do dojo em direção ao campo de treinamento aberto do clã.

**oOoOoOo OoOoO oOoOoOo**

Os últimos preparativos para a reconstrução da unidade policial estavam sendo feitos. Dentro do prédio da Hokage, Shikamaru olhava as fichas de alguns shinobis que tinham se candidatado para servir na unidade policial Uchiha, haviam Shinobis de várias vilas distintas, é uma enorme pilha de papel se juntara em cima da mesa que o shinobi das sombras ocupara.

Shikamaru deu um grande suspiro, seu trabalho era selecionar fichas que deveriam ser olhadas por Sasuke, para que depois da detalhada inspeção do Uchiha, que normalmente não deixava nenhuma passar - " São todos fracos." - pudesse selecionar os que ficariam na policia. Enfim, Shikamaru fazia todo trabalho, passar para Sasuke as fichas era só uma formalidade, que aprendera a fazer para evitar confusões. - Yare...yare - falou o garoto parando por um segundo de olhar as fichas para olhar o Uchiha entediado olhando pela janela o céu, suspirou mais uma vez e voltou a olhar as fichas, depois de selecionar oito fichas entre duzentos delas chamou o rapaz - Sasuke, olha essas fichas,

alguns shinobis com habilidades interessantes.

Sasuke se aproximou dele pegou as fichas, depois se sentou no sofá para observá-las, as olhava com um certo interesse e apesar de confiar nas habilidades de Shikamaru como estrategista, achava que ele era fraco e fracos apenas o atrapalhava. O Uchiha conferiu as fichas, olhou três que pareciam ser interresantes, o resto espremeu contra sua mão e jogou sobre o sofá.

Shikamaru vendo mais uma vez o descaso de Sasuke, com as fichas e com a seleção que o mesmo havia feito, parou de analisá-las, se levantou e viu uma fita de vídeo familiar, era a fita que continha a luta de Neji do exame Chounin, a tirou da caixa e colocou em um vídeo que havia na sala, ligou a televisão e deixou a fita rolar, se sentou no mesmo sofá que Sasuke e continuou a assistir a fita que já assistira varias vezes.

A fita acabara chamando a atenção de Sasuke, até então o rapaz se mantera de olhos fechados, mas abrira com o som da luta e também começou a assistir.

- Hm... Neji? - falou Sasuke interrogando o outro shinobi que assistia a fita.

- Tsc! Naruto havia pedido para achar uma maneira para Hinata ganhar a luta contra Neji... um ponto fraco... - respondeu Nara arrastando a voz com preguiça.

- ...? - Sasuke olhou para Shikamaru como se esperasse uma resposta.

Os olhos de Shikamaru se voltaram rapidamente para Sasuke e em seguida para a TV, demorou um pouco para responder o olhar do Uchiha, mas o fez - Neji não tem ponto fraco, se alguém espera isto para vencer uma luta contra Neji... simplesmente não há...

Sasuke voltou a olhar a luta - Humf... não espero que alguém que não tenha capacidade para vencer Neji ache algum ponto fraco. - e deu um meio sorriso de lado, altamente implicante.

Era como se Shikamaru estivesse imune as provocações de Sasuke, passara tempo demais com ele, era melhor simplesmente ignorá-lo. Levantou o rosto e olhou o teto, o encarou alguns minutos e voltou a assistir o vídeo, tinha que ter um enorme controle de si, já que iria prestar serviços a unidade policial Uchiha. Para conviver com Sasuke precisaria de paciência ao extremo, afinal ele era muito "problemático".

Alguém do lado oposto da sala batera na porta e em seguida entrara, a acompanhante de Tsunade entrara pela porta sozinha, trazia consigo uma pilha de fichas. - Shikamaru-kun, chegaram mais fichas.

- Yare...yare, mais fichas... como se esse tanto de gente fosse entrar para a policia. - se levantou e pegou a pilha de fichas.

Após Shizune passar a pilha para Shikamaru é atropelada por Udon, que entra na sala correndo desesperadamente para trás do sofá em que Sasuke estava sentado. Em seguida Tsunade entra na sala correndo, pisoteando Shizune que ainda estava no chão, vê rapidamente o garoto atrás do sofá e o puxa pela gola da camisa violentamente.

- Repita seu moleque! - rosnou a Hokage.

- KONOHAMARU-KUN - gritou Udon desesperadamente, evitando olhar o rosto furioso da Hokage.

- Tsunade-sama solta o garoto... - pediu Shizune tomando um pouco de cuidado.

Uma enorme gargalhada rompe do lado de fora da sala, Konohamaru ria descontroladamente com a mão na porta - Tsunade-Obaasan tem um peito menor três centímetros que o outro.

Shikamaru prendeu o riso na garganta, Shizune ficou vermelha e também segurou o riso, Sasuke olhou para Konohamaru com um típico olhar que queria dizer exatamente - Tsc! Baka. - Tsunade jogou no chão o garoto que estava em seu poder e puxou Konohamaru pelo cachecol e deu um grande soco em sua cabeça, o fazendo cair totalmente desgovernado.

- Alguém ouviu alguma coisa? - gritou Tsunade possuída de raiva.

Os cinco se mantiveram calado, quatro deles estavam meio apavorados com a Hokage que se comportava como uma monstrenga, Sasuke simplesmente não dava atenção alguma para o que acontecia. Tsunade sai da sala feito uma monstrenga vermelha pisando forte no chão.

Depois de ter certeza que a Hokage não ouviria eles falando, Udon se levantou e com raiva empurrou Konohamaru - Baka! Você tinha que dizer a ela isso?

Konohamaru não ligou para o empurrão e voltou a rir descontroladamente.

Shikamaru olhou os dois com cara de cansado e suspirou, Shizune tentou se esconder um pouco, não sabia como o garoto conseguira perceber acerca dos peitões da Hokage, mas não queria ouvir nada sobre os seus.

- Shizune-onee-chan, os seus são totalmente proporcionais. - Falou Udon inocentemente.

Shizune ficou super vermelha com o comentário, Konohamaru voltou a rir mais alto, Shikamaru se aproximou de Udon e deu um soco na cabeça e em seguida fez o mesmo em Konohamaru.

- Itai - choramingou quase em coro os dois depois que receberam os cascudos na cabeça.

- Gomennasai Shizune-onee-chan - se apressou Konohamaru a dizer - é que a gente descobriu a nova habilidade

dele - falou apontando para Udon - e saímos testando...

- E como o Konohamaru é totalmente Hentai pediu que eu fizesse isso... - falou Udon complementando e chegando a conclusão que era manipulado por Konohamaru muito facilmente, nesse momento Konohamaru virou a cara com raiva do comentário.

- Oro? - perguntou Shizune confusa.

- É que eu consigo enxergar a diferença de movimentos, sei que o peitão direito de Tsunade é maior que o esquerdo por causa que o movimento dele é mais lento dois segundos e fazendo algumas contas que eu desenvolvi dá os três centímetros. - falou Udon gesticulando as contas nos dedos.

- Tsc! Baka use isso para algo produtivo. - falou Shikamaru se sentando na cadeira por trás da mesa e voltou a analisar os papeis que estavam sobre ela.

Sasuke ainda estava assistindo a luta, ouvira perfeitamente a conversa dos quatro, aumentou o volume da TV, esperava que isso lembrasse algo ao rapaz. Shikamaru amarrou a cara, o som da TV estava o atrapalhando.

- Sasuke, que interrese em Neji é esse!? - falou o shinobi implicando, coisa rara de fazer, mas fizera.

- Humf... baka.

Depois da resposta de Sasuke, Shikamaru finalmente se tocou do que o rapaz queria dizer com o gesto do volume. - Udon Matte! - chamou Shikamaru antes que os três deixassem a sala.

- Nani? - perguntou Udon preocupado em receber mais reclamações.

- Você está livre agora? - perguntou Shikamaru.

- Shikamaru-sempai quer um encontro com Udon? - falou Konohamaru irônico, rindo como pervertido. Udon como mal conhecia Shikamaru ficou pálido.

- Baka! Não fale besteiras! ... É que quero que você veja um vídeo e me diga se movimento retardado em uma certa pessoa. - falou Shikamaru.

- Tsc! E porque ele deveria te ajudar? - falou Konohamaru intrometido.

- É um favor para Naruto. - respondeu Shikamaru

- Naruto-onii-chan. - repetiu Konohamaru.

- Você pode conseguir uma informação valiosa para Naruto. - falou Shikamaru para Udon.

- HAI! se for para o Naruto-onii-chan eu faço qualquer coisa. - confirmou Udon se sentindo importante.

Konohamaru havia ficado com uma ponta de inveja, queria poder ajudar o Uzumaki em alguma coisa, mas ao invés dele Udon o faria. Sasuke finalmente se levantou do sofá e retirou a fita de vídeo do aparelho e entregou a Udon.

Shikamaru olhou a estranha reação de Sasuke.

Sasuke antes de sair da sala parou na porta e falou: É melhor achar alguma coisa que possa ser útil moleque. - e deixou a sala.

Udon congelou, o pouco contato que já tivera com o Uchiha dizia a ele que na menor das hipóteses ele deveria ficar atento as ameaças dele.

Shikamaru deu um meio sorriso - Tsc! ..., mas quando é que você me dá uma resposta?

- Hai, Tenho uma missão fora de Konoha e devo voltar em dois dias... então em menos de cinco dias te trago uma resposta... - Udon congelou - isto é se você não tiver pressa...

- Tsc! Relaxa moleque, a luta de Hinata é só daqui a dez dias, trazendo uma resposta em cinco dias como você falou está ótimo.

Depois disso, Konohamaru, Udon e Shizune deixaram a sala e Shikamaru voltou a analisar a pilha de fichas.

**oOoOoOo OoOoO oOoOoOo**

A tarde no clã Hyuuga se passou de diferente modo para os dois Hyuugas. Para Hinata se passara lentamente, quase se arrastando, estava tão acostumada a companhia de Naruto, e agora que passara o dia sem vê-lo sentia imensamente a falta do garoto. Para Neji a tarde fora mais interresante, passara o dia treinando com Tenten.

Quando pararam de treinar perceberam que já havia escurecido, e como era de habito Neji acompanharia a garota até sua casa. A garota começara a agir estranhamente, ficara extremamente quieta, varias vezes fazia menção de que iria falar alguma coisa, mas as palavras simplesmente não saiam e acabavam ficando para mais tarde. Neji percebera que a garota queria lhe falar algo, mas toda vez que ele a interrogava a garota ficava um pouco vermelha e gaguejava uma resposta qualquer.

Não demoraram muito e logo chegaram a esquina da casa da garota, ele acompanhou até a casa dela, pretendia se despedir dela e ir o mais rápido possível para o clã, ainda queria falar com Hinata.

- Neji. - falou Tenten de supetão antes que ele pudesse se despedir.

O garoto voltou a olhar estranho para ela - Quer me falar alguma coisa?

- Hai - a garota fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e quando voltou a abrir os olhos encarou Neji de frente - Eu te amo Neji, kudasai não se case com Hinata!

Neji estava surpreso com a declaração da garota, ficou calado, seu silêncio estava matando a garota. Ele estendeu sua mão ate o rosto da garota, com um leve toque de seus dedos fez com que ela levantasse um pouco seu rosto, voltando a encará-lo, acariciou o rosto dela com o polegar e aproximava seu rosto do dela, mas o grave pensamento de que se casaria com Hinata o fizera parar, afastou seu rosto e tirou a mão que estava sobre o rosto dela.

- É melhor você entrar... - falou Neji serio.

Os olhos de Tenten se encheram de lagrimas, procurava nos olhos de Neji alguma resposta, por alguns segundos segara a pensar que era correspondida e agora ele o tratava friamente.

- Tenho que ir... é melhor você entrar. Boa noite. - se virou e deixou Tenten sozinha.

As lagrimas que estavam presas nos olhos de Tenten finalmente foram liberadas, ficou olhando por um tempo o Hyuuga partir e finalmente entrou em casa.

_To be continue_

_Ohayou minna-san!!! (Bom dia a todos)_

_Esclarecimento, acho que vocês pode não reconhecer o nome de Udon, ele eh o garoto que faz parte do time de Konohamaru (lembra que ele tem Udon e mais um guria como companheiros de time?!)_

_Nossa eu não esperava que esse capitulo ficasse tão maior que os outros, mas como ta no final tem que fazer as coisas muito bem feito ;D_

_Obrigada mais uma vez pelas reviews, pela primeira vez eu tive 11 reviews com apenas um capítulo \o/ \o/ Obrigada de coração!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Agora respondendo as reviews: 8D_

Ceci-Hana-Chan: _Arigato!!! É um prazer pra mim saber que vocês realmente estão gostando! Putz nada me deixa mais feliz! _

Uchiha-Ron_: - nossa você ta me colocando no seu topo das fics - velho que legal, só me bateu uma duvida, acho que você não leu muitas fics boas HUAHUAHUAU se quizer alguma indicação de fic é só pedir. ;D_

_ Brunotop Weasley: HAHAH to loca pra terminar a fic e-é, brigada pelo apoio. xD_

Sophia.DiLUA_: 3 nossa então eu acho que eu to escrevendo bem os personagens, até eu to amando a fic /ai ai._

Hinatinha_: Eu já te disse que o Sasuke tem uma importância na fic, ele e Shikamaru são essenciais para a fic, a prova ta nesse capitulo sua mal e-é. Tu sabe que a tua opinião pra mim é mais que importante neh quelzinha (L) AISHITERU Quel xD_

_PS: Hinatinha minha irmã._

Nanali: Ain que lindo leitora nova (L), quando eu to escrevendo eu imagino como seria no anime, ainda bem que você também consegue visualizar isso.

taliane_: Poxa guria o Neji não é vilão, ele só quer mudar as coisas, não seja tão dura com ele, vcs ainda vão se surpreender. _

Chrno Christopher_: (y) Arigato!! \o/_

Tina Granger1_: poxa você quer tanto um murro no Neji assim? O que eu quero dizer é que na luta Neji vai levar umas porradas seguras. ;D_

Mary-chan: _(L) gostei muito de você, já que você gosta do Neji xD xD Neji realmente não é mal, não se preocupa que o final dele é legal, mas nun to guardando ele pra Hinata não. ;D_

Nahhh: _Sua matadora de policial e-é \../ isso ai CS rock's._

_Obrigado a todos mais uma vez, fiquem com Deus e espero que gostem desse capitulo, espero mais reviews!! Bjus!!_

_PS: Não tenham raiva do Neji, ele não é mal, só está sendo Neji. _


	9. O Estranho Comportamento de Mitsashi

Já era quase meia dia, Hinata e Naruto haviam treinado por toda manhã, a garota enxugava o suor de seu rosto com um lenço, eles pararam de treinar para poder finalmente almoçar, a barriga de Naruto já roncava à algum tempo, ele tentava arrumar sua mochil

**CAP IX: O Estranho Comportamento de Mitsashi**

Eram cinco horas da manhã, Naruto acabara de acordar, ainda estava deitado, olhou pela janela e viu grossas nuvens de chuva, o garoto se levantou, foi ao banheiro escovar os dentes, em seguida tomou banho. Algum tempo depois saiu do banheiro já vestido, pegou uma maçã que estava em cima da mesa, em uma cesta junto com mais algumas frutas, se dirigiu até a porta, pegou a mochila que estava encostada a parede ao lado da porta.

Deixou o pequeno apartamento onde morava, poucos segundos depois algumas finas gotículas de água começaram a cair. O melhor que tinha a fazer era correr, tinha ainda muito caminho até a casa de Hinata, começou a correr rapidamente, ia passando pelas ruas de Konoha, ao passar por mais algumas ruas viu uma estranha figura, mas totalmente conhecida por ele, ia correndo em direção ao outro garoto e diminuía a velocidade quando se aproximava até finalmente parar.

- Ei Sobrancelhudo! – falou Naruto para o garoto que estava de costas a ele.

- Ham Naruto-kun, - falou Rock Lee ao se virar, ficando frente a frente com o garoto – o que faz acordado tão cedo?

- Estou indo à casa de Hinata, vamos treinar agora pela manhã, ... e falando nisso, o que acha de vir comigo? Você poderia ajudar ela a melhorar o Taijutso... e eu queria sua ajuda para demonstrar uma poderosa técnica a ela, só você pode me ajudar! – falou Naruto se empolgando mais a cada palavra que dizia.

Lee arregalou mais os olhos – "Ajudar a Hinata a derrotar o esnobe do Neji... o Naruto precisa de mim para demonstrar uma fantástica técnica... SÓ EU POSSO AJUDÁ-LO NISSO! SUGOI! – pesou empolgado, talvez por ser meio carente. Lee vestia uma capa cinza, e por dentro da capa carregava uma caixa, se lembrou da caixa e do motivo pelo qual acordara tão cedo – Naruto-kun, tenho que entregar isto ao Gai-sensei que está a alguns quilômetros daqui de Konoha, voltarei a tarde e então treinaremos – falou o garoto animado.

A chuva engrossou mais, Naruto e Lee concordaram, se despediram e cada seguiu para seu lado. Naruto corria o mais rápido possível em direção ao clã Hyuuga, só agora começara a comer sua maçã, o garoto estava todo molhado, ao se aproximar do clã viu uma jovem parada em frente ao muro com um grande guarda-chuva lilás.

- Naruto-kun! – gritou Hinata correndo em sua direção, chegando a ele dividiu o guarda-chuva – Você está todo molhado...

- Não é nada. – falou sorrindo gentilmente.

- Acho que é melhor não usar o campo aberto, está chovendo forte... – sugeriu Hinata – Porque não usamos o dojo do clã?

- Podemos? Mas e Neji?

- O dojo é grande para nós três. – falou olhando para a entrada do clã.

Naruto concordou com a cabeça e ambos seguiram.

Dividindo o mesmo guarda-chuva Naruto e Hinata entraram no terreno, depois de mais ou menos cinco minutos chegaram à casa de Hinata, pela janela da sala Neji observava os dois que vinham chegando, deixou o guarda-chuva do lado de fora da casa, ambos tiraram os sapatos ao entrar na casa.

Hinata guiava o garoto pela casa, a caminho ao dojo eles passaram por Neji, ele estava parado em frente à porta e olhou para a prima friamente, Hinata não conseguindo encarar baixou a cabeça, por alguns segundo Neji se sentiu satisfeito, mas Naruto que estava logo atrás dela ao perceber o que havia acontecido deu língua para Neji o que o aborreceu, nada fazendo fechou o punho com força e continuou observandos os dois passarem pelo corredor.

Ao chegar ao dojo, Hinata abriu a porta e deixou que Naruto entrasse primeiro.

- Naruto-kun, você está todo molhado, quer uma roupa limpa?

O garoto riu envergonhado com a mão na nuca – Não precisa.

- Você vai acabar doente assim. – depois de falar se dirigiu até a porta, a abriu e falou algo com uma das servas.

- Hinata, não precisa... – insistiu Naruto.

- Mas você vai ficar doente se continuar com essa roupa molhada... – falou timidamente.

Naruto percebeu a preocupação da garota e achou melhor aceitar – Arigato Hinata.

- Hai. – falou sorrindo.

Alguns minutos depois a senhora abriu a porta trazendo uma veste branca, Hinata falou a serva para que acompanhasse Naruto até um quarto onde ele poderia se trocar e assim fizeram, Naruto deixou o dojo acompanhando a senhora.

Hinata deixou o dojo, foi para sala falar com Neji.

- Neji... – o chamou.

Neji estava sentado no sofá, lia alguns papeis que pareciam ser importantes, ele olhou para ela, mas nada falou.

- Espero que não seja um problema trazer Naruto para cá. – falou sem encarar o garoto.

- Esta casa _por enquanto_ é sua Hinata, faça o que quiser. – terminou de falar, pegou mais alguns papeis que estavam em cima de uma pequena mesa e deixou a sala.

Hinata respirou fundo e deixou a sala, ouvira uma voz conhecida e se virou para olhar quem se aproximava.

Hanabi entrava acompanhada de Sasuke e Shikamaru, a garota tinha um grande sorriso no rosto, afinal tinha uma pequena queda por Sasuke.

- Onee-chan – falou Hanabi ao ver a irmã a alguns metros a sua frente – encontrei Sasuke-kun e Shikamaru-kun a caminho daqui, ambos querem falar com você.

- Você demorou a voltar Hanabi-chan – falou Hinata, sentira a falta da irmã nesses últimos dias.

- Hai, aconteceram alguns problemas, mas tudo ficou bem... Onee-chan não os deixe esperando, receba-os logo.

- Hai, Gomen – falou se inclinando um pouco – me acompanhem por favor.

Hinata achara bastante estranha a visita dos dois, principalmente a do Uchiha, levou os dois até o dojo, onde poderiam conversar melhor, assim que abriu a porta viu Naruto a esperando, já estava vestido com a roupa que ela lhe emprestara.

- Espero que vocês não se incomodem o Naruto, mas está aqui... algum problema?

- Nenhum – falou Shikamaru bocejando.

- _SASUKE? _– falou Naruto alto e surpreso ao ver o Uchiha.

Sasuke o olhou meio de lado – Humf... _baka._

Hinata ficou um pouco sem graça, já previa essa reação de Naruto. Shikamaru pôs a mão esquerda na testa, suspirou e falou em voz baixa: _problemáticos._

- O que vocês dois fazem aqui? – perguntou Naruto.

- Isto não é problema seu. – falou Sasuke provocando.

- TEME! – falou Naruto com raiva o encarando.

Sasuke soltou um meio sorriso de lado, ainda adorava provocar o garoto.

Shikamaru achou melhor intervir na discussão dizendo o motivo pelo qual os dois estavam ali. – Hinata, não sei se você está sabendo, mas por ordem da Hokage abrirá uma Nova Unidade policial Uchiha, mas como só um Uchiha, estamos recrutando membros para trabalhar nele, precisamos de um Hyuuga, já fizemos o convite a Neji, mas também queremos fazê-lo a você... o que acha?

Naruto riu alto – Ela não poderá, vai ter um clã para cuidar.

- Baka, _ele_ falou a mesma coisa... – falou Sasuke.

- AHRG! – fez Naruto rangendo os dentes.

- Shikamaru não posso te dar uma resposta agora, tenho que me focar nessa luta... posso dar uma resposta depois?

- Claro, já esperávamos por isso, estaremos aguardando por sua resposta. – falou Shikamaru.

- Ei, o que vocês vão fazer agora? – perguntou Naruto.

- Eu tenho que trabalhar, tem muitas fichas me esperando e ainda tenho que olhar a reconstrução... – falou Shikamaru entediado – Por que?

- Pensei que poderiam dar ma ajuda com o treino de Hinata... – comentou.

- Tsc! Treino é problemático, eu não posso, mas como o Sasuke não faz nada... – parou Shikamaru de falar ao receber um frio olhar de Sasuke.

- Humf... cala a boca, vamos embora. – falou Sasuke emburrado.

- Bem, Hinata aguardamos sua resposta. Temos que ir, Te vejo depois Naruto. – falou Shikamaru.

- Acompanho vocês até a porta... – falou Hinata.

A garota abriu a porta do dojo e deixou que os dois garotos saíssem primeiro, viu Hanabi do lado de fora do dojo, pelo movimento que a garota fizera parecia que ela abrir a porta do dojo, mas Hinata fizera isso primeiro.

- Hanabi-chan você poderia acompanhar os dois até a saída? – perguntou Hinata.

- HAM? VOCÊS JÁ VÃO? – perguntou quase gritando.

- É temos muitas coisas a fazer hoje. – falou Shikamaru.

- Então Hanabi-chan? – voltou Hinata a perguntar.

- Hai, levo vocês até a saída do clã. – falou Hanabi.

Shikamaru e Sasuke deixaram o dojo e com Hanabi os acompanhando deixaram o terreno do clã.

Assim que Sasuke e Shikamaru deixaram o dojo, Hinata e Naruto se apressaram a começar a treinar, apesar da sala ser bastante grande, ele não oferecia a mesma mobilidade que o campo aberto. Faltava menos de uma semana, eram os últimos dias de treinamento, Naruto sentia a diferença de poder e confiança que emanavam de Hinata.

**OoOoOo OoO oOoOoO**

Continuava chovendo forte, Sasuke e Shikamaru já haviam visitado a construção policial, haviam voltado ao prédio da Hokage para continuar a selecionar as fichas. Hoje era o dia do prazo que Udon havia dado para dar uma resposta sobre o vídeo, Shikamaru esperava por sua visita, mas olhava pela janela e assistia a forte chuva cair, isto o fazia pensar que talvez à volta de Udon fosse adiada.

Ei Shikamaru - falou Ino ao abrir a porta da sala bruscamente - Parece que o time de Udon está de volta a Konoha, vi Moegi entrando na sala da Godaime - depois de olhar melhor a sala viu Sasuke sentado no sofá limpando sua kusanagi com um lenço acinzentado - ... Sasuke-kun, você está aqui... - falou sorrindo feito boba.

Shikamaru se levantou e olhou para a garota, não acreditava que depois de tanto tempo ela ainda agisse como a garota 12 anos em sua equipe - Certo - falou e se dirigiu até a porta. 

Sasuke não havia dado nenhuma atenção a Ino, mas igualmente a Shikamaru se levantou, guardou sua kusanagi e acompanhou Shikamaru que já saia da sala. 

- Ham... Sasuke-kun, fazia tanto tempo que a gente não se via, né?! - falou Ino tentando se aproximar do Uchiha. 

- Tsc! Quer dizer que se o Sasuke estivesse mais próximo a você "como antes", você não estaria com o Chouji? - perguntou Shikamaru sarcástico. 

Sasuke continuou serio, não ligava para Ino e também não ligava para a boba implicância de Nara com ela. 

Ino pelo contrario de Sasuke ficou vermelha e tinha enorme desejo de trovejar insultos contra Shikamaru, mas estando a frente de Sasuke isso podia esperar. Apesar de estar com Chouji reconhecia que o garoto não fazia sucesso com as mulheres como Sasuke fazia, afinal Chouji era... . 

Shikamaru bateu na porta antes de entrar e só abriu a porta quando recebeu autorização de Tsunade, Moegi havia terminado de falar com Tsunade e se preparava para deixar a sala. 

- Ahm... Desculpa encomodar, mas o Udon e Konohamaru não estavam com você? - perguntou Ino. 

- Eu estava contando isto a Tsunade-sama... Udon adoeceu enquanto estávamos lá, os médicos mandaram ele ficar de repouso, Konohamaru se recusou a voltar sem ele, daí o sensei pediu que eu voltasse pra não atrasar as exigências do lord Feudal... - explicou a garota, mas logo tratou de tranqüilizá-los - Não se preocupem, não é nada grave, em um ou dois dias eles estarão de volta. 

Sasuke estava escorado a porta, seus braços estavam cruzados e mantinha seus olhos fechados, nunca demonstrara reação alguma, mas ficara irritado, desencostou-se da porta e saiu. 

Shikamaru respirou fundo e coçou a cabeça - Arigato. - se virou, deu uma leve levantada no braço direito como "tchau" e deixou a sala da Hokage. 

- Esses garotas estão muito folgados... - falou a Hokage com um leve ar de irritação - Ino leve essas fichas para Sakura. - mandou Tsunade empurrando uma pequena pilha de pastas para a kunoichi.

oOoOoOoOo oOoO

Na hora do almoço no clã Hyuuga, Hanabi insistira para que Naruto almoçasse com elas, porém Neji não almoçara com eles, ninguém sabia dizer quando foi que ele se ausentara.

Já à tarde Naruto esperava ansiosamente a visita de Lee ao clã, precisava do rapaz para demonstrar uma técnica que havia sido passada pelo seu sensei. Pelo começo da tarde Naruto e Hinata voltaram a treinar, a garota não sabia da visita de Lee, mas Naruto começara a ficar irritado com a demora dele.

No meio da tarde Hanabi fora ao dojo assistir ao treino e por final acabou sugerindo que nessas ultimas horas do treino Hinata lutasse com os olhos vendados. Naruto adorou a idéia, segundo ele e Hanabi ajudaria a pré-sentir os movimentos do adversário, Hinata ficou com um pé atrás, mas aceitou.

Eram três horas da tarde, Hanabi vendara a irmã, e certificou-se que a garota não enxergava. Naruto se posicionou a poucos metros a frente de Hinata, que agora já estava em posição de ataque. O garoto saiu em disparada para atacá-la, Hinata por não estar preparada, mal conseguia se desviar dos ataques dela e facilmente era derrubada por Naruto.

Tal situação durou praticamente o final da tarde, quando Hinata finalmente se acostumou a apenas sentir a presença e ouvir os movimentos já estava escurecendo e Naruto achou melhor parar, para que a garota tivesse tempo para descansar e está completamente recuperada para o dia seguinte.

Naruto havia deixando o clã, já vestia suas próprias vestes, no caminho à sua casa, passava por algumas ruas ainda movimentadas, viu Neji no Ichiraku, o Hyuuga falava alguma coisa com Chouji, mas rapidamente deixara o estabelecimento, provavelmente ia voltar para o clã.

Depois que Neji saiu e desapareceu pelas ruas de Konoha, Naruto foi até Chouji se informar do que Neji queria com ele, o outro garoto o informou que Tsunade havia passado uma missão para Tenten, mas a garota passara dois dias desaparecida e Neji apenas fora se informar sobre o paradeiro da garota.

O desaparecimento de Tenten fora algo que mexeu com a cabeça de Neji, não vira a garota desde o dia em que ela lhe falara sobre seus sentimentos, de um certo modo ele sentia algo que se parecia com sentimento de culpa. Neji voltou ao clã apenas depois do jantar, fora direto para seu quarto e não falou com ninguém a caminho dele. Não é que estava triste, mas a presença de Naruto hoje lhe irritara profundamente.

Eram quase meia noite, Hinata ainda estava acordada, de acordo com sua rotina era hora de treinar, apesar de ter chovido forte pela manhã o tempo agora a noite estava quente, a garota resolveu treinar no campo do clã, que estava com um clima mais fresco.

Hinata começara a treinar, a uns três metros dela, perto de algumas árvores fechadas, havia a escura imagem de alguém; Hinata parou e observou a sombra que se aproximava, a garota ficara meio assustada.

Das sombras saiu uma garota bastante familiar, Tenten caminhava seria em direção a Hinata, a Hyuuga respirou aliviada ao ver que era Tenten.

- Konbanwa Tenten, veio falar com Neji? – perguntou Hinata.

Tenten permaneceu seriam ficou em posição de ataque e não falou uma palavra. Hinata a priori não entendeu.

- Tenten, acho que Neji já está dormindo... – falou Hinata desconcertada.

A garota de cabelos castanhos nada falou, tirou seis shurikens da bolsa e jogou em direção a Hinata que processando lentamente a ação da outra garota levara grandes cortes em ambos os braços.

- Tenten o que você está fazendo? – perguntou enquanto pressionava com ambas as mãos o corte que levara nos braços.

Tenten continuou sem falar, tirou um pergaminho da bolsa o jogou para o alto. O pergaminho se abriu em forma de espiral, Tenten pulou ficando no meio dele, depois com alguns movimentos junto do pergaminho atirou diversas shurikens e kunais em direção a Hinata. A Hyuuga percebera finalmente que Tenten não estava brincando, e ativou seu byakuugan, com alguns movimentos de suas mãos criou um pequeno escudo de chakra que repelia as armas.

Em torno de vinte e cinco segundos continuou com esse movimento e depois parou, Hinata conseguira facilmente se desviar de todos.

- Tenten! – gritou Hinata mais uma vez, queria que ela parece.

Tenten correu para frente e deu um grande pulo em direção a Hinata, e com os dedos fez que pequenas linhas de chakra voltassem a pegar as armas que estavam no chão, pegando Hinata em um ataque por baixo. Hinata ao ver as armas começarem a subir em direção a Tenten, se deslocava usando uma alta velocidade com os pés. Tenten ao ter novamente todas suas armas em mãos voltou a mandá-las em direção a Hinata, porém dessa vez os ataques eram mais velozes e tinham mais mira.

Hinata voltou a se defender do mesmo modo que antes, desta vez tinha uma maior dificuldade em fazer isso, algumas shurikens e kunais que ela não conseguira se defender a atingira provocando mais alguns cortes em seus braços, ombros e pernas.

Ao parar o ataque e Tenten finalmente retornar ao chão, Hinata correu em direção a ela, e a pegando meio que sem movimentos começou a atingir os tenketsus localizados no ombro, com golpes da Hyuuga Tenten andou alguns passos para trás devido à quantidade de chakra que pressionara seus tenkestsus.

Hinata resolvera não dar folga para a outra garota e assim que começou a atingir os tenketsus não parou, atingindo alguns vitais para que a circulação do chakra parasse em seus braços.

Algum tempo depois de receber os ataques Tenten caiu sentada no chão, sua respiração estava ofegante. Finalmente depois de parar temporariamente a circulação do chakra da kunoichi Hinata se afastara, olhava assustada para Tenten.

Tenten se levantou pegou seu pergaminho que estava no chão, desfez o jutso fazendo que todas as armas jogadas por ela desaparecessem. Por uma fração de segundos que Hinata pode ver com clareza seus olhos o viram vermelhos e inchados. Depois Tenten deixou o clã, voltou pelo caminho em que veio, Hinata apenas ficou observando a garota desaparecer por entre as árvores.

_To be continue_

_Olá gente \o/ mais uma vez eu aqui!!_

_Desculpem a demora mais é que eu realmente estava morrendo de preguiça e como não recebi muitas reviews ( vocês me deixaram mal acostumada ¬¬") fiquei um pouco desiludida._

_Mas não posso esquecer de todos que tiveram o coração puro e deixaram minha review, a vocês MUITO OBRIGADA! E também não tenho o direito de não dar credito a vocês por não ter deixado dessa vez a review. Heheheheh._

_Espero que vocês continuem gostando da fic! Eu sei que este capitulo foi meio estranho, mas é que ele é essencial para o próximo!_

_(L) Adorei as reviews que vocês reixaram e também vou dizer outra coisa principalmente para o Bruno Top, a fic ta até um pouco diferente do que eu planejava, então não espere tanto. Hehehehh_

_Obrigada a todos e MANDEM REVIEWS PELO AMOR DE DEUS, SÃO ELAS QUE ME DEIXAM FELIZES E DÃO MOTIVAÇÃO PARA CONTINUAR!!_

**x.o.x.o **

_Ps: Pra quem não sabe _**Mitsashi **_é o sobrenome de Tenten. E Moegi é a garota do grupo de Konohamaru! _


	10. O Aparecimento de Mitsashi e a volta

Na manhã seguinte após o ataque de Tenten a Hinata, a garota pela manhã contou todo o ocorrido a Naruto, desde o modo que Tenten aparecera, o quão agressiva e estranha ela estava, e ficara extremamente surpresa com a resposta do garoto

**CAP X: **_O Aparecimento de Mitsashi e a volta de Udon_

Na manhã seguinte após o ataque de Tenten a Hinata, a garota pela manhã contou todo o ocorrido a Naruto, desde o modo que Tenten aparecera, o quão agressiva e estranha ela estava, e ficara extremamente surpresa com a resposta do garoto.

- Sugoi Hinata! – falou Naruto animado com os olhos brilhando – Quer dizer que você ganhou da Tenten! – agora caia uma cachoeira dos olhos do garoto.

- Naruto-kun este não é o ponto... – tentou falar.

Naruto não dava ouvidos à garota, continuava chorando e estava tão orgulhoso, então Hinata achou melhor não continuar.

Depois de mais um dia de treinamento, Hinata voltara para o clã, deveria falar com Neji sobre isso, a garota achava que havia algo estranho, fazia algum tempo que não via Tenten e Neji treinando e depois que lutara com ela tivera a impressão que a garota havia chorado, talvez Neji soubesse de alguma coisa.

Quando os três Hyuugas sentaram para jantar, Hinata avisou a Neji que queria falar com ele depois do jantar, o garoto apenas assentiu.

Depois do jantar Hinata olhou para Neji, como se concordassem em conversar exatamente naquela hroa, os dois deixaram da sala de jantar juntos e entraram em um quarto vazio.

- Hinata eu também queria falar com você... – começou Neji até ser interrompido.

- Ontem à noite Tenten me atacou. – falou de supetão, fazendo Neji se calar.

Neji a olhava incrédulo.

- Ontem à noite... quando fui treinar... ela me atacou... – falou mais uma vez.

- E você se machucou? – falou Neji depois de pensar muito.

- Neji isso não importa... – falou preocupada – aconteceu alguma coisa com ela? A Tenten parecia bastante perturbada... – encarou Neji com um certo medo – Você tem algo haver com isso?

Neji voltava a olhá-la incrédulo, ele podia levar os créditos por partir o coração dela, mas jamais pediria para ela atacar Hinata, isto jamais passara pela sua cabeça – O que você está me perguntando? – falou sério e calmo.

- Nada... gomen...- falou Hinata se reprimindo.

- Faz alguns dias que eu não a vejo... eu não tenho nada haver com esse ataque. – falou Neji saindo do quarto.

- Não tem nada haver com isso Neji? – falou Hanabi ao lado da porta do lado de fora do quarto.

Neji olhou serio para Hanabi, se manteve calmo e saiu.

No dia seguinte Hinata se levantou cedo e se encontrou com Naruto em frente ao clã, juntos iam ao campo aberto.

Durante o caminho Naruto parou bruscamente e saiu correndo dobrando a esquina, Hinata o olhou por um tempo e depois de se tocar correu atrás dele.

- Ei Lee... AHRG... – falou correndo e em seguida pulou em cima do garoto, o derrubou no chão e o segurou.

Lee estava deitado no chão, parecia mal e sem forças para reagir.

Um enorme soco atingiu naruto seguido por um enorme grito _"BAKA"_, Naruto saiu voando com o impacto do soco e batendo na parede de uma casa de chá.

- Você está bem Lee? – falou Sakura ajudando o garoto a se levantar.

- Hai, arigato Sakura-chan. – falo Lee se levantando.

Hinata, finalmente ao chegar na rua que Naruto havia parado observou um pouco o cenário, até que viu o garoto loiro caído, e correu até ele para ajudá-lo.

- Naruto-kun. – falou o ajudando a se levantar.

Naruto estava tonto – Eu quero um misa de caranguejo ojisan.

- Bakanaruto o que deu em você? – falou Sakura extremamente irritada.

- O sobrancelhudo me enganou! – falou irado se levantando.

- Naruto-kun não foi culpa minha... – falou Lee chagando perto dos três – Sakura-chan conte a ele como você me encontrou hoje...

– **x – Lembrança de Sakura –x –**

_Os primeiros raios de sol começavam a iluminar Konoha, Sakura havia sido chamada por Tsunade para colher algumas ervas medicinais que ficava próxima ao campo três para ajudar na produção de alguns medicamentos que estavam faltando no Hospital de Konoha, e em especial para um paciente que Tsunade estava tratando, o filho de um Senhor Feudal que lhe pagara muito bem para que a própria Hokage fizesse isto._

_Sakura bocejava constantemente, andava de vagar e com preguiça, depois de parar um pouco no campo para tomar café viu Rock Lee amarrado a um dos três tocos de madeira do campo três. A kunoichi ficou extremamente confusa, em seus primeiros pensamentos pensou que fosse apenas sua imaginação, mas pensando mais um pouco lembrou que seus delírios eram com Sasuke e não envolviam colante verde, não que necessariamente envolvesse Sasuke com alguma roupa._

_A garota se aproximou de Lee, que até então continuava desacordado, pegou uma kunai e tentou desprender os fios, mas o analisando percebeu que se tratava de fios de aço e uma técnica que envolvia chakra e para desfazê-lo também precisava do mesmo, deveria ser esse o motivo do garoto não ter conseguido se libertar._

_Sakura soltou Lee dos fios que o prendia usando __Nawanuke no Jutsu__, depois com leves tapas no rosto o acordou._

_- Sakura-chan... – acordou Lee tendo uma visão do rosto da garota envolta por corações e estrelas, parecendo um conto de fadas._

_- Lee-kun, você está bem? – perguntou Sakura erguendo o rosto do garoto._

_Lee sentiu um delicioso cheiro de comida e babou um pouco na mão de Sakura, a garota fez cara de nojo ao sentir a baba na sua mão e o soltou rapidamente._

_- Co-comida – falou o garoto no chão babando._

_Sakura se lembrou do seu café da manhã engatinhou um pouco para pega-lo e deu ele a Lee. O garoto avançou na pequena travessa de comida, comeu tudo em poucos minutos. Depois de comer o garoto segurou as duas mãos da kunoichi e chorando disse vários: Arigato Sakura-chan / Aishiteru Sakura-chan._

– **x – Fim de Lembrança de Sakura –x –**

Rapidamente a kunoichi contou como havia encontrado Lee, sem falar de seus "pensamentos mundanos", reclamara com Naruto pelas atitudes dele, e ainda comentou que ela e Lee iam tomar café da manhã enquanto ele contava como havia parado naquela situação. Aproveitando a localização que estavam acabaram decidindo comer na casa de chá, na qual Naruto havia sido arremessado.

Dentro da casa de chá, os quatro ocuparam a mesma mesa, uma senhora trajada com vestes brancas com detalhes verdes veio os atender.

- O que vão comer? – perguntou a simpática senhora.

- Ei- ei Obaasan eu quero dango e chá! – falou Naruto animado.

- Eu quero o mesmo por favor. – falou Sakura.

- Para mim também... – falou Hinata em voz baixa.

- E você rapaz? – perguntou sorrindo para Lee.

- Ahm... vocês tem Curry? – perguntou Lee.

- Hai, temos sim. – respondeu a senhora

- Então por favor eu quero curry! – disse Lee animado.

- Hai, hai. – falou se retirando.

- Pode começar a contar tudo sobrancelhudo! – falou Naruto de cara amarrada para Lee.

- Naruto-kun naquele dia mais cedo eu te falei da missão com Gai sensei... – começou Lee a contar, Naruto apenas confirmou com a cabeça –... como eu te falei voltei no horário previsto, mas ainda fora de Konoha encontrei Tenten... – falou um pouco mais o garoto, apesar de ninguém ter notado Hinata fizera uma pequena cara de espanto e pressionara suas mãos que estavam sobre o joelho por baixo da mesa - ...ela parecia muito abalada, falou algumas coisas sem conexo, reclamando dos seus sonhos, a única coisa que a prendia a Konoha ela havia perdido... – continuou Lee a falar até que a senhora voltara trazendo os dangos, os chá e o curry, eles agradeceram a senhora silenciosamente apenas se curvando, a mulher se afastou e o garoto de roupa verde voltou a falar depois dessa pausa - ... eu a convenci a voltar a vila, fomos até o campo três, onde a Sakura-chan me achou... – falou Lee enquanto tomava o curry, revezando com os dangos que Sakura pedira para ele, os outros comiam o dango e tomavam o chá – lá conversamos por algumas horas... ela não quis em falar o que verdadeiramente acontecia, mas disse que precisava tirar a prova, que ela era a única que saberia o resultado... eu tentei acalmá-la, mas ela disse que eu ia atrapalhá-la, tentei segui-la, mas daí ela me amarrou, para garantir que eu não o faria – falou Lee com os olhos cheios de lagrimas – daí ela me deixou preso por todo esse tempo!! – terminou de falar com uma cachoeira saindo dos seus olhos.

- Naruto-kun, será que isso tem haver com o que aconteceu outro dia? – perguntou Hinata em voz baixa.

- Não lembro do que você me falo... – falou Naruto que já havia esquecido do ocorrido com a garota e Tenten.

- Do que você está falando Hinata? – perguntou Lee.

- Antes de ontem... de madrugada a Tenten me atacou... – falou Hinata se encolhendo.

Sakura se engasgou com o dango que comia, bateu três vezes no peitoral se aliviando – Tenten te atacou?

- Ah foi isso aconteceu mesmo e Hinata ganhou dela! – falou Naruto orgulhoso enquanto espetava um dango e em seguida o comia.

- Baka! Isso não é do feitio de Tenten, deve ter algo muito errado acontecendo com ela... – falou Sakura.

- Hai, também não imagino a Tenten fazendo algo assim... – falou Lee que teminara de comer o curry e olhava para o prato vazio.

- Hinata já está ficando tarde é melhor começarmos a treinar... – falou Naruto depois de comer seu ultimo doce e beber o último gole do seu chá... – Lee, quero você as quatro e meia no campo aberto, ainda não demonstramos o golpe a Hinata! – falou Naruto em um tom ameaçador.

Hinata ficou meio surpresa ao ouvir sobre a técnica, finalmente a garota acabara de comer. Sakura ficara curiosa sobre a técnica – "Porque só ensinar agora?"

- Hai Naruto-kun, não faltarei de modo algum! – falou Lee se levantando e com chamas nos olhos.

A senhora veio até a mesa e deixou um pequeno papel com a conta do que haviam consumido – Obrigada pela preferência meus jovens. – falou sorrindo.

Os garotos sorrira de volta e pagaram a conta e em seguida deixaram o estabelecimento. Sakura e Lee rumaram em direção ao prédio da Hokage e Naruto e Hinata seguiram em direção ao campo aberto.

**oOoOoOoO oOoO oOoOoOoO**

Ainda eram manhã Neji já começara a treinar, leves gotas de suor já percorriam o seu rosto, enquanto fazia mais um de seus movimentos árduos, teve a ligeira impressão de que vira a imagem de Tenten pela janela, parou com o movimento e se pôs em frente a janela e viu a garota sentada em uma árvore que tinha um pouco a frente junto com outras, nenhuma do mesmo porte que esta que Tenten estava. Neji a encarou e fora encarado por ela, Tenten parecia fria, não era a garota alegre de sempre, quando ele se atrevera a sair da janela e deixar o dojo, viu a garota pulando da árvore em direção ao chão, Neji saiu correndo, passou pelas outros cômodos vazios e foi em direção ao local onde Tenten estava, de longe viu a garota, Neji corria em direção a ela.

Por alguns segundos os olhos de Tenten demonstravam uma certa esperança ao ver o Hyuuga correndo em sua direção, Neji parou e ficou a frente dela, ainda meio ofegante porque correra.

A garota se manteve calada, sentia alguma ansiedade depois que passara esses dias sem vê-lo.

- Tenten o que você queria lutando contra Hinata? Sei que você não seria capaz de mata-la... – falou Neji depois de passar algum tempo sem falar nada.

- Não seja idiota eu nunca faria isso... eu queria apenas saber se ela era capaz de vencer... – falou Tenten até então com a cabeça baixa, depois levantou a cabeça e sorriu – mas ela não vence, melhorou muito, mas não o suficiente para derrotar o gênio do clã, né!? Aposto que você ficou feliz... – Tenten parou de sorrir e devagar seus olhos começaram a ficar vermelho – Já está na minha hora, tenho que ir treinar... – terminou de falar lentamente.

Quando a garota ia dar o primeiro passo para sair Neji segurou seu braço – Tenten, você merece alguém melhor...

A garota parou ao ser segurada por Neji e ouviu suas palavras, não conseguiu conter suas lagrimas, e elas começaram a escorrer dos seus olhos pela sua face. – Eu sei que sim Neji... – virou-se para ele e voltou a falar – Mas para mim a dez dias a trás não havia ninguém melhor que você. – puxou o seu braço e saiu.

Neji soltou o braço da garota e continuou a observá-la – "Queria que as coisas fossem diferentes Tenten...".

**oOoOoOoO oOoO oOoOoOoO**

O sol quente começava a esfriar, eram quase quatro e meia, Naruto e Hinata finalizam o treino de defesa, Naruto esperava que Lee aparecesse. Um pouco longe dali, onde o campo de visão de Naruto não alcançava, Sakura acompanhava Lee até o campo aberto.

Finalmente Naruto e Hinata haviam parada o treino de defesa, a garota transpirava mudança, o garoto se jogou na grama enquanto esperava Lee, a garota se sentara e observara as nuvens.

- Naruto-kun – gritou Lee vendo Naruto, o garoto levantara a mão e balançava repetidamente.

Naruto estava deitado no chão, se sentou e correspondeu o aceno.

Depois de alguns segundos os quatro voltaram a reunir-se, como fizeram pela manhã, Naruto olhou desconfiado para Lee e Sakura e com um sorriso malicioso mostrou o dedo mindinho aos dois.

- Vocês dois estão saindo juntos? – perguntou Naruto atrevido – Estão sempre juntos... – falava em meio a risinhos.

- Estamos Sakura-chan? – perguntou Lee esperançoso na mesma hora em que Sakura falou massacrando suas esperanças.

- Baka, nós não temos nada! – falou Sakura gritando.

Hinata pôs a mão na boca tampando um pequeno sorriso com o grito de Sakura. Naruto se afastou um pouco se escondendo por trás de Hinata, que por um pequeno momento fez a garota corar.

Sakura respirou fundo, se acalmando e Naruto saiu de trás de Hinata.

- Sobrancelhudo agora que você chegou vai poder me ajudar a demonstrar a super técnica, passada por meus fantásticos senseis: Kakashi e ero-sanin Jiraya-sama! – Naruto fazia pose enquanto falava.

- Sugoi!! – gritou Lee animado.

Hinata se perguntava q tipo de tecnica era essa. Sakura fazia o mesmo, mas tentava lembrar das tecnicas que kakashi sensei havia passado.

- Então vamos começar? - perguntou Naruto - Sakura-chan porque você está aqui?

- Baka fiquei curiosa sobre a tecnica! - respondeu a garota.

- Ahh então fica olhando! - falou animado.

Lee e Naruto se afastavam um pouco das duas garotas, ambos se colocavam em posição de ataque, um a frente do outro.

- Hinata presta atenção! - falou Naruto concentrado sem tirar os olhos de Lee, juntou as mãos e os dedos certos fazendo o ín do tigre.

Os três olharam o ín feito por Naruto.

" Acho que já vi isto antes..." - pensou Sakura sem concluir.

- Ahhh - gritou Naruto ainda com o ín feito, deu um rápido passo para frente e desaparecendo muito rápido, Lee olhou para os dois lados confuso, e antes mesmo que ele concluisse que o garoto possivelmente estaria atrás dele Naruto voltou a aparecer, estava atrás de Lee, agachado, ainda com o ín formado, levantou um pouco os braços em alta velocidade, quando Lee olhou para trás Naruto gritou: MIL ANOS DE DOR! - e colocou ambos os dedos entre as "bandas" da bunda de Lee. O aprendiz de Gai ficou com o rosto azul e em seguida voou para longe dali gritando.

Sakura e Hinata que observavam ficaram azul como o Lee, olhavam Lee desaparecer com cara de decepcionadas.

- Naruto-kun... – falou Hinata sem acreditar na super técnica.

- Aquela técnica... – falou Sakura se lembrando do primeiro treino com Kakashi. Em seguida bateu a consciência na garota, que saiu correndo em direção a Naruto, com o punho levantado.

O garoto ao perceber a reação de Sakura se apavorou, mas a garota o segurou com a mão esquerda pela gola da camisa, usando o punho direito o esmurrou a queima roupa. Depois do forte soco o soltou no chão, o garoto levara um saco de grande impacto, por alguns segundos achara que aquilo ia deixá-lo inconsciente por algumas horas.

- Eu deveria ter desconfiado... – falou Sakura se afastando um pouco.

Lee voltava correndo parecia muito irritado.

- Lee, desculpe o Naruto-kun... – pediu Hinata.

- Eu já bati nele como merece... – falou Sakura olhando para Naruto deitado no chão, com os olhos em forma de espiras e com um "tique" na perna esquerda.

- Arigato Sakura-chan. – agradeceu irritado, mas tentou se controlar ao ver Naruto começar a se levantar.

Naruto se sentou e balançou a cabeça tentando recobrar a consciência.

- Naruto BAKA!, como você pensou em ensinar uma técnica dessa a Hinata? – gritou Sakura.

- Ah...ah... Neji nunca esperaria uma técnica dessa contra ele, é perfeita. – tentou explicar.

- Por que você aplicou a técnica em mim? – perguntou Lee soltando fumaça pelo nariz.

- Ah..ah... é porque você é a pessoa com quem mais tenho afinidade... se fizesse isso em Sasuke ele me mataria... Lee você é um grande amigo. – tentou dar uma resposta plausível que não acabasse em espancamento.

- Naruto-kun, isso nunca funcionaria com o Neji, mas obrigada por se preocupar... – falou Hinata baixinho, estava corada e evitava olhar Naruto no rosto já que ele estava perto de Sakura.

- Ah... não funcionaria... – falou ele decepcionado, alguns segundos depois voltou a sorrir, acabara de ter uma idéia brilhante -... Hinata Hinata, olha esta, funciona sim!

Juntou alguns dedos das duas mãos e depois gritou: ULTRA SEXY NO JUTSU, seguindo de uma grande fumaça aparece uma garota loira, com uma roupa estilo sadomasoquista e com o dedo mindinho na boca – Uhh... – falou fazendo uma voz sexy.

Hinata ficou muito vermelha. Em sincronia Sakura e Lee deram um grande soco em Naruto, desta vez ele voou até depois das árvores que ficavam ao redor do campo aberto.

- Hinata, não ligue para o Naruto-kun, ele não tem nada na cabeça. – falou Lee olhando a garota ainda vermelha e estática.

- Baka, não vou ficar aqui mais nenhum minuto. – falou Sakura – Lee, Hinata, vocês vem?

- Hai. – falou Lee.

- Eu vou ajudar o Naruto-kun... – falou Hinata.

- Entendo... – falou Sakura, a garota se aproximou de Hinata e falou em seu ouvido – Eu sei que você ainda não falou, tem pouco tempo, é melhor fazer isso logo. – depois se afastou e saiu do campo junto com Lee.

As palavras ecoaram na cabeça de Hinata por algum tempo – "Tenho pouco tempo..." – a garota estava corada, balançou a cabeça e correu em direção para procurar Naruto.

"Hoje não é este dia..." – pensou decidida.

**oOoOoOoO oOoO oOoOoOoO**

Shikamaru dormia na mesa da sala, uma grande baba escorria pelo canto de sua boca, molhando a mesa e a ponta de alguns papeis que estavam sobre ela.

"Que barulho é este? Está aumentando, está perto..." – pensou Shikamaru começando a acordar com um grande barulho em sua sala, abriu os olhos, limpou a baba com o braço e levantou a cabeça, viu Sasuke encostado a porta o encarando, logo um pouco a sua frente um sofá, nele estava Udon e Konohamaru, o barulho vinha da tv ligada, a imagem de Neji lutando passava na tela.

- Humf... trabalhando? – falou Sasuke encarando Shikamaru.

Shikamaru o olhou de lado – Não enche, não sou seu subordinado. – se levantou e foi até p sofá – Iaí achou alguma coisa?

- Hai, – falou Udon – não sei se é o suficiente para ajudar...

- Apenas diga o que achou. – falou Sasuke.

Konohamaru o olhou feio. Shikamaru suspirou - "Esse cara... tsc... muito problemático..."

- Não foi facil ver isso, mas o Neji tem dois "pontos fracos"... - começou Udon a falar, Sasuke franziu a testa, Shikamaru e Konohamaru não tiravam os olhos do garoto - ...não foi fácil ver esses pontos, por que também não fazem quase diferença, por algum motivo, a parte direita do tronco do Neji não tem a mesma elasticidade que a esquerda, e o seu braço direito tem 0.45 segundos de atraso comparado com o outro... será que dá pra Hinata usar isso contra Neji?...

- Apesar de pouca é alguma vantagem ela saber sobre isso... teria sido melhor se ela soubesse disso a alguns dias a trás... talvez seja tarde demais... - falou Shikamaru.

- Dependendo do ponto de vista de habilidade de Hinata, isso não fará diferença ou fará toda a diferença, cabe a ela saber usar. - falou Sasuke - Conte logo a ela. - terminou de falar e saiu da sala.

- Tsc! Esse cara é um puto de um mandão... muito problemático... - falou Shikamaru.

- Shikamaru-san, nós estamos saindo. - falou Konohamaru.

- Ainda precisa de mim? - perguntou Udon.

- Não, obrigado. - falou Shikamaru.

Udon e Konohamaru deixaram a sala, Shikamaru sentou-se no sofá, rebubinou o vídeo até o começo da luta de Neji e voltou a analisar o Hyuuga.

_To be continue._

_Olá minhas crianças "n-n (?)  
Desculpem a demora, mas é que eu queria fazer a fic terminar nesse charp e no próximo, mas se fosse assim vocês iam passar dois meses sem charp novo uu, eu sei sou muito boazinha (?)  
Bom espero que me desculpem pela demora e que gostem desse charp o/ eu gostei, gosto quando fica engraçado, uu não se tá engraçado, mas me divertir muito escrevendo!! \ n-n/_

Respondendo as Reviews:

_**Sophia.DiLUA:**__ é que eu não sou muito romântica nn ai dá nisso, mas juro que to empenhando minha imaginação. xD___

_**Uchiha-Ron**__ desculpa a demora? :D_

_**taliane**__ Tenten não quis matar Hinata, o charp foi alto explicativo :D_

_**Quanto aos outros...**__ Obrigada pela força, espero que gostem desse novo charp e lembrem-se reviews me fazem feliz a adianta no processo de postagem de novo charps! o/_

_**A fic vai para seus dois últimos capítulos, o que esperar deles? :D**___

_**Faça sua aposta, quem vai vencer a luta?**__ ;D_

Bjos e se cuidem. o/

_**x.o.x.o.  
**__  
PS: Me perdoem pelos títulos estão cada vez pior. TTTT_


	11. O desfecho do Destino! O grande vôo

_**CAP XXI:**_ _O desfecho do Destino! O grande vôo do pássaro._

A manhã já avançara um pouco, faltavam apenas dois dias para a luta entre os Hyuugas. Hinata e Naruto haviam combinado que este era o último treinamento que fariam, amanhã a garota ia descansar para a luta.

Com os treinos Hinata ganhara mais agilidade, força, elasticidade e segurança; Naruto sentia tudo isto em movimentos deferidos pela garota, mas achava que talvez a garota não estivesse usando toda sua força contra ele.

Naruto!

Naruto ouvira alguém lhe chamar, virou-se e viu a figura de um garoto de cabelos negros, trajado de preto a não ser pelo colete verde que usava, Shikamaru se aproximava de Naruto e Hinata numa velocidade incrivelmente lenta, estava com cara de sono e bocejava o tempo todo, segurava um vídeo, assim que Naruto reparou nela segurou Hinata pelo pulso e a puxou, fazendo com que ela corresse com ele até Shikamaru.

- Yare...yare... - falou Shikamaru cansado só de ver a empolgação que Naruto demonstrava.

- Shikamaruu, tem novidades? - falou Naruto enquanto corria junto a Hinata e em seguida parando.

Shikamaru respirou fundo e falou - ?... bem, achamos algo... na verdade o Udon achou.

- Udon? Companheiro de time de Konohamaru? - SUGOI!

Shikamaru explicou todo o ocorrido a Hinata e Naruto, falou que a parte direita do tronco do Neji não tem a mesma elasticidade que a esquerda, e o seu braço direito tem 0.45 segundos de atraso comparado com o outro e por fim explicou que se Hinata não pudesse usar isto para alguma coisa, não teria feito descobrir isto ou não, e finalizou dizendo que não achara estratégia que Hinata pudesse usar contra Neji, as técnicas dos dois são quase iguais, venceria o que as aplicasse melhor.

- Você vai ver Shikamaru, a Hinata não precisará disso, com o Byakugan ela conseguira atingir todos os tenketsus de Neji. - disse Naruto tentando parecer animado.

Shikamaru que até então olhava cansado para Naruto, se virou para Hinata - Estarei torcendo por você Hinata, se esforce para que o melhor aconteça.

- Hai, arigatou Shikamaru-san. - agradeceu Hinata.

Shikamaru respirou fundo novamente e voltou a falar - Tenho que voltar, a unidade policial... ficou pronta, tenho que terminar os últimos detalhes para a inauguração, já que o Uchiha é... yare...yare.

Naruto riu. - Sasuke continua o mesmo, ainda se acha superior...

Hinata; Hinata

Uma voz ofegante chamava a garota, os três olharam para ver quem era, a mais jovem Hyuuga corria em direção a eles, parecia apressada.

- Hinata... - falou a garota quando chegara até eles descansando a respiração para voltar a falar - A Godaima está no nosso clã, quer falar com você e o Neji para os últimos acordos da luta...

- Tsunade-sama está... ? - falou Hinata meio pálida.



- Hai, temos que ir logo... - falou puxando Hinata pela mão, que ao mesmo tempo em que foi puxada por Hanabi também puxara Naruto, que ainda a segurava pelo pulso.

Hanabi estranhou o que havia acontecido, parou e olhou para Hinata e viu que Naruto a segurava, a garota respirou fundo e gritou com Naruto - Naruto e Hinata vocês namoram depois, agora tem uma Hokage furiosa no clã.

Naruto ficou boquiaberto com o que Hanabi falara, soltou Hinata imediatamente; Hinata também ficara no mesmo estado que o garoto, mas não tivera tempo para uma reação maior, foi puxada por Hanabi e assim logo deixaram o campo aberto.

- Tsc! Fazer isso com a Hinata a dois dias da luta é maldade... humf não sei dizer se é esperto ou completamente burro e egoísta... - falou Shikamaru em voz baixa, como quem acabara de falar seu pensamento.

- Ham? - falou Naruto distraído, olhando o final do campo aberto.

- Tsc! Aho, você me cansa... estou indo. - falou Shikamaru começando a caminhar para fora do campo. - Ja ne!

Naruto continuava um pouco vermelho, nunca pensara em se aproveitar da Hyuuga, admirava Hinata, mas...?

- Hanabi me deixou sem graça...- falou fechando a cara sem ouvir Shikamaru, apenas quando se deu conta que ficaria sozinho saiu correndo atrás do shinobi - Ei Shikamaru me espere!

oOoOo OoOo oOo

O sol entrava por uma serie de pequenas janelas seguidas na sala de reuniões formais do clã Hyuuga, de um lado do ambiente fechado estava os três sábios conselheiros do clã Hyuuga, logo a frente deles estavam Tsunade e Shizune, em outro lado estava Neji entre a Hokage e os Sábios, para terminar de acertar os últimos detalhes esperavam apenas Hinata, Hanabi se quisesse também poderia assistir a reunião.

A porta da sala lentamente foi aberta, Hinata e Hanabi entraram na sala, cumprimentaram todos que estavam ali presentes e se juntaram a Neji.

Um dos velhos que estava na ponta do lado direito olhou friamente para Hinata, que logo percebeu que isto aconteceu à garota fechou os punhos com medo e logo em seguida o mesmo velho falou - Espero que este atraso não demonstre descaso com a luta, você sabe que...

- Infelizmente isto é culpa minha, não mandei nenhum mensageiro prévio, e eu sei que ela estava treinando... - falou a Godaime interrompendo o sermão, piscou o olho sorrindo para Hinata e ela sorriu agradecendo.

Shizune separou mais alguns papeis e entregou a Hokage.

Tsunade deu uma pequena analisada por cima e começou a falar - Bem no testamento deixado por Hiashi não especifica como será realizada a luta, assim como quem poderá assisti-la, vamos logo discutir isto.

- A luta deverá ser realizada no clã Hyuuga, fechada, apenas pelos membros do Clã e a Godaima, e não queremos que a presença de ninguém da raiz da folha.



- Estou de acordo, disse a Hokage.

Hinata ficou pálida com o fato de ser observada por todo Clã, tinha certeza que os velhos prefeririam que Neji tomasse conta do clã.

- ... desculpe, mas gostaria de saber se eu poderei assistir a luta... - perguntou Hanabi desconfortável.

- Claro, afinal você é da Souke. - disse um dos sábios.

Um dos velhos tossia forte, este era o da ponta do lado direito - E enquanto ao casamento? ... refiro-me à cerimônia...

Shizune virou algumas páginas - Os irmãos falaram sobre isto. - achando a folha certa a percorreu com os olhos e voltou a falar - A cerimônia deve ser realizada no dia seguinte a luta, se não houver ferimentos graves que impeça isso de acontecer. - tirando os olhos das folhas fitou Hinata, viu na face da garota que a mesma estava em pânico - Mas lembrando que isto só irá acontecer se ela perder a luta.

- O que garante que a garota cumprirá o testamento? - falou novamente o velho da ponta da esquerda.

- Vocês não tem motivos para duvidar da fidelidade dela com o Clã. - respondeu Tsunade feroz.

- A um termo que queremos que a Godaime assine. - falou o velho do meio.

A Hokage o olhou interrogando.

Tsunade levantou a sobrancelha direita e os fitou.

- Nós três conversamos sobre isto ontem à noite, o Clã quer que Hinata seja expulsa de Konoha se negar-se a casar. - falou o mesmo.

- Isto é um absurdo! - Falou Shizune ficando bruscamente em pé.

- Shizune se controle! - Falou Tsunade segurando o braço da outra mulher - Você não quer deixar a sala, certo?!

- Hai, desculpe-me Tsunade-sama.

Hanabi e Hinata se entreolhavam de lado, Neji apenas escutava tudo calado.

- Eu assinarei agora. - confirmou Tsunade.

O velho entregou o papel e a Hokage, ela o leu o assinou.

- Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata, vocês estão cientes que um de vocês dois a partir de amanhã assumirá o comando do Clã? - perguntou Tsunade após fazer uma pequena pausa após assinar.

- Hai, estou perfeitamente ciente. - confirmou Neji.

Nas palavras de Neji Hinata sentira confiança e desejo, sentia também uma leve dor no estômago. - Hai.

- ?timo. A ordem suprema está diante de vocês, isto vale mais que assinaturas. - falou Tsunade.

- Hai, responderam Neji e Hinata juntos.

Ao longo do tempo que a Godaima e os três sábios passaram junto aos Hyuugas debateram sobre luta, horário, traje e explicaram a Neji e a Hinata o que significava ter contato direto com a Vila da Folha.

**oOoOo OoOo oOo**

Praticamente metade daquele dia chegado ao fim, eram três da tarde, como Shikamaru havia dito mais cedo no mesmo dia, havia terminado as obras na UPU (unidade policial Uchiha), contratos haviam sido assinados por uma tropa de shinobis escolhidos a dedo por Shikamaru e Sasuke.

Hoje às três e meia seria feita a cerimônia de abertura da Unidade Policial, a Hokage, equipe ANBU e a raiz da Folha, estes prestariam a homenagem ao clã perante Konoha.

Em frente ao grande prédio azul com o símbolo do Clã Uchiha pintado no alto da parede estavam Sasuke e Shikamaru, paralelo a eles estavam duas filas com quinze shinobis em cada, estavam parados esperando a Hokage e todos os outros para esta cerimônia.

Os shinobis que fariam parte da Policia tinham uma mascara segurada na mão, lembrava um pouco com a ANBU, mas o rosto das mascaras eram pintadas de preto, com alguns traços vermelhos lembrando levemente um dragão, símbolo escolhido por Sasuke por representar a criação, manipulação e principalmente controladores do Ho (fogo).

Alguns minutos antes de três e meia, a Hokage e todos os outros ilustres convidados se apresentaram, durante toda abertura da UPU vários discursos foram feitos sempre se lembrando da importância e do comprometimento que Sasuke e o Clã que agora teria continuidade fazia com a vila.

- A reforma da Unidade Policial Uchiha não representa apenas uma prestação de serviço a Konoha, em final como uma ultima representaria seria isto, a reabertura retoma os acordos feitos pelo Shodaime, Hashirama Senju, já que este proveio do Clã Senju junto com o clã Uchiha, estes fundadores de Konoha, ainda representa esperança para a reconstrução da linhagem Uchiha e por fim representa a solidariedade de Konoha tem por este Clã perante a devastação a mais de dez anos. Os problemas foram superados, uma nova era de shinobis está sendo criada, renovação dos laços criados, todos nós de Konoha desejamos isto diante do novo futuro que se abre ao Clã Uchiha... Arigatou. - Falou Tsunade em seu rápido discurso, depois cumprimentou Sasuke e como fim da cerimônia todos os shinobis da nova UPU puseram suas mascaras e apoiaram um dos joelhos no chão.

No final da cerimônia houve um festival em comemoração, a atenção de Sasuke era constantemente tomada por diferentes pessoas o parabenizando, Naruto observava Sasuke de longe, estava acompanhando por shikamaru, que tentava fugir da mesma atenção que Sasuke recebia, ainda com os dois estavam Lee, Sakura, Ino, Chouji e Kiba.

- Se conheço bem o Sasuke ele deve estar odiando isto. - falou Naruto rindo.

- Tsc! Pode apostar, ainda bem que eu fugi... - concordou Shikamaru.

- Você não mudou nada Shikamaru, praticamente fez o trabalho todo, mas não liga em receber créditos por ele. - Falou Ino.

- Hum, isso é problemático, cansa, prefiro me manter longe. - respondeu Shikamaru.

- Ino-porca você ouviu no discurso de Tsunade-sempai? Sasuke deseja reconstruir o Clã, logo procurará alguma garota para casar. - Falou Sakura provocando Ino.

- Pois é Testuda, estou esperando ele me procurar, claro que virá até mim. - respondeu Ino também provocando.

- Você esqueceu que está comigo Ino? - falou Chougi comendo salgadinhos.



A garota suspirou cansada e depois sorriu - Isto é apenas um detalhe.

- Não faça besteiras e se garanta com o Chouji sua Porca. - voltou Sakura a provocar.

- E você vai ficar sozinha testuda, igual à Tsunade-sama! - falou rindo maldosamente.

- SUA PORCA FEIOSA!! - falou Sakura encarando a garota com uma grande veia pulando de sua testa.

- TESTA DE TODOS N?S! - falou Ino encarando Sakura.

- Não se preocupe Sakura-chan você sempre terá a mim! - falou Lee tentando parar a tensão das duas, mas Sakura não deu mínima atenção a Lee, não demorou a o garoto perceber isso e logo se afastou triste.

- Yo Naruto! - Falou Kakashi aparecendo de surpresa em meio a uma pequena nuvem de fumaça - Viu o Sasuke? Tsunade está o procurando...

Naruto riu - O Sasuke já escapou, Heh ele não ia agüentar muito essa chatice, não sabemos onde ele está.

- Hum... - Shikamaru Tsunade também está a sua procura - falou Kakashi quando finalmente viu o garoto.

- Tsc! E você não me achou, certo? - falou Shikamaru.

Kakashi abaixou a cabeça desapontado, levantou a mão esquerda acenando - Ja ne. - falou e desapareceu do mesmo modo que aparecera.

- Ei Shikamaru, porque não me chamou pra entrar na unidade policial? - perguntou Naruto arrastando a voz.

- Ham? Você queria? - perguntou Shikamaru sorrindo.

- Claro que sim! - afirmou Naruto decidido.

- Tsc! - Shikamaru continuou sorrindo - Eu comentei isso com o Sasuke, mas em outras palavras disse que você tinha que treinar para poder ficar forte o suficiente porque tinha outros objetivos, e isso iria te atrapalhar...

Naruto olhou surpreso para Shikamaru.

- Ué, o Sasuke disse isso? - perguntou Sakura deixando a briga com Ino de lado.

- Hai, ele acredita no Naruto... - falou Shikamaru bocejando - Está ficando tarde é melhor voltar para casa, vou procurar o velho e levar ele para casa antes que minha mãe reclame. Estou indo embora, Ja ne. - depois de se despedir foi embora.

- Nossa, nem Hinata, Neji e Tenten apareceram... - lembrou Sakura.

- Fiquei sabendo que Hinata e Neji estão participando de um jantar com o Clã inteiro, por causa da luta vocês sabem..., e Tenten tem a luta do exame depois de amanhã, é normal ela não vir. - comentou Ino.

- Espero que ela vença essa luta... - falou Sakura.

- Acho que ela não tem chances. - falou Ino com descaso.



Naruto a olhou de lado - Você não sabe de nada, Hinata deu duro e evoluiu, ela pode vencer sim... - depois de falar saiu.

- Porca porque você tinha que falar isso? - reclamou Sakura.

- Tem que ter mais cuidado ao falar dessa luta perto de Naruto Ino, ... ele está nervoso com essa luta, deu duro com ela... - falou Kiba pela primeira vez, estava agachado ao lado de Akamaru que tinha suas patas para cima enquanto Kiba acariciava o peitoral do cachorro.

Ino permaneceu calada, lamentava-se por ter falado aquilo.

Naruto voltara para casa, os outros continuavam no festival se divertindo e aproveitando a noite. No Clã Hyuuga era feita uma cerimônia com os principais representantes da Souke e Bunke, Hinata recebia "apoio" da Souke, mas sentia que o apoio que o Clã dava ao desejo dos irmãos Hiashi e Hizashi eram maior, para eles Neji deveria assumir o comando.

**OoOoOoO oOo **

A noite fora longa, Hinata passara a mesma distraída, amanhã seguinte seria a véspera da luta, o que faria se não ganhasse? Casaria mesmo com Neji, realizando o desejo do pai, ou abandonaria Konoha alimentando os sentimentos que sentia por Naruto? E se ele soubesse, a corresponderia? O que ele faria se soubesse que Hinata se casaria com Neji após se fosse rejeitada por ele?

Tais pensamentos passaram pela cabeça de Hinata por toda a noite, e havia decidido duas coisas: Um, contaria sobre seus sentimentos a Naruto e dois, esconderia a todos de Konoha a clausula do testamento que falava de sua expulsão da vila (caso perdesse).

Quando amanheceu, no café-da-manhã a garota pediu a Hanabi e a Neji que omitissem a possível expulsão de Konoha, Neji compreendeu e aceito, a irmã mais nova protestou um pouco mas logo cedeu ao pedido da irmã.

Hinata passara a manhã em seu quarto, tentava arranjar forças para seguir em frente com suas decisões, falar com Naruto requeria muita coragem, esperava que antes do fim do dia ela tivesse tal coragem para fazer o que queria, como falaria sem desmaiar? Essa era uma preocupação constante da garota. A imagem de Naruto ia e vinha em sua mente, tinha algumas lembranças do garoto que jamais esquecera, alguns do primeiro exame Chunnin, outras de missões que os dois fizeram juntos, depois de dois anos quando Naruto regressou a Konoha, lembranças fortes em que ele a ajudara e que a mesma o ajudara.

As lembranças de Hinata foram interrompidos por batidas na porta, essas vinham de Hanabi.

- Nii-chan. - chamou Hanabi.

- Yo Hanabi-san... ? - falou ao abrir a porta.

A mais nova sorriu e puxou Hinata pela mão, passando pelo longo corredor, em seguida descendo as escadas do primeiro andar da casa.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou Hinata.

- Eles estão aqui! - falou sorrindo, Todos vieram para chamar você e o Neji.

- Eles?



-Hai! - Hanabi levou Hinata até o grande terreno do Clã, a poucos metros dali estavam alguns amigos, a frente deles estava Naruto acenando e sorrindo para ela, olhando mais um pouco além via Neji a olhando, a principio estava serio, Hinata o encarou, ele sorriu e com um leve aceno na cabeça a chamou para perto deles.

- Você não vem? - perguntou Hinata a irmã.

- Não, tenho que fazer algumas coisas, se divirta nee-chan. - falou e correu para dentro de casa.

- COME ON HINATA! - gritou Naruto.

Sem demora Hinata correu em direção a eles, eram uma grande turma, Naruto, Kiba, Sakura, Shikamru, Sasuke, Lee, Ino, Chouji, Shino, Tenten e Neji.

- Vamos almoçar juntos Hinata, todos nós. - falou Naruto sorridente.

- Foi o baka Naruto quem teve a ídeia, disse que ia ser bom para descontrair vocês e Tenten, já que tem coisas importantes para amanhã. - Falou Sakura sorrindo com a cabeça encostada no ombro de Sasuke.

- Sakura, afasta. - Falou Sasuke serio.

De trás veio um forte riso maldoso de Ino. Sakura fez careta e se afastou um pouco.

-A-arigatou minna! - falou Hinata envergonhada batendo ambos os dedos indicadores.

Naruto passou o dedo indicador embaixo do nariz, sorria abertamente. - Então podemos ir?

- Hai, falou Hinata.

- OKAY! LETS GO MINNA! - gritou Naruto.

- Baka! Quem disse que você é o líder? - falou Sakura depois de esmurrar a cabeça de Naruto.

Hinata ria.

Naruto se levantava passando a mão no machucado. - Não precisava fazer isso Sakura-chan... mas então vamos?

- Hai, respondeu sorrindo.

Todos os doze partiram, fora decidido que comeriam churrasco. Em uma grande mesa todos se acomodaram, vários filés de carnes foram servidos. Enquanto todos conversavam comiam, apesar de estar um clima bem agradável, uma coisa podia ser notada: Hinata não trocara uma palavra com Ten-ten, e a mesma mal olhara para Hinata.

Chouji era hábil com os pauzinhos, pegava vários filés de carne de uma vez só os colocando na boca rapidamente.

- Para de comer Chouji, é por isso que você ta gor. - falou Ino, até Shikamaru passar rapidamente por cima da mesa tapando a boca dela.

- Ino, essa palavra é proibida! - falou Shikamaru aborrecido.

- Ia falar alguma coisa Ino? - perguntou Chouji com a boca cheia.

Ino tirou as mãos de Shikamaru de sua boca e logo respondeu – Nada Chouji.



Logo ao lado disso, Kiba dava carne a Akamaru, conversava com Hinata e Shino a respeito do filho de três anos Kurenai. Ten-ten e Neji estavam com ambas às orelhas vermelhas de tanto ouvir Lee falar sobre a importância de ter sua regra própria e o quanto eles deveriam agradecer Gai-sensei por lhe passar a força da juventude em um discurso emocionante em que o mesmo acabara em pé e com grandes lágrimas caindo de seus olhos.

- Abre a boca Sasuke-kun! - falava Sakura ao lado de Sasuke com um pedaço de filé de carne entre os pauzinhos em direção a boca do garoto.

- Sakura, para... - falou Sasuke com descaso virando o rosto na direção contrária a garota.

- Humff, Sasuke-kun, o que há a mal nisso? Não posso te dar um pouquinho de carne na boca? - perguntou a garota ainda segurando a carne com cara de chorona.

Sasuke virou o rosto para garota, levantou uma sobrancelha e a fitando falou – Você é irritante!

Naruto fechou a cara – Sasuke teme, bem que eu queria que Sakura-chan me desse comida na boca, Sakura-chan não quer me dar comida na boca?

- JAMAIS! - gritou a garota.

- Eu também não queria! - falou Naruto dando língua para ela.

- Teme não brinque comigo! - falou jogando o filé quente no rosto de Naruto.

- Ite! - Gritou Naruto - "Sakura está mais chata e impaciente que Tsunade-obaa-san."

Os assuntos sérios ficaram fora da mesa, por toda tarde que se sucedeu as lutas, sentimentos e preferências ficaram esquecidos ou por mais que quisessem ser posto na mesa não foram. A tarde passou rapidamente entre conversar de velhos companheiros de times, mais brigas entre Sakura e Naruto, Naruto e Sasuke, Sakura irritando Sasuke, Ino reclamando com Chouji, Shikamaru acalmando Ino, Akamaru latindo, Lee dizendo a Sakura o quanto a amava e sendo ignorada pela mesma, olhares perdidos de Hinata para Naruto, apesar do garoto nunca perceber nada, um estranho silêncio vindo de Neji e Ten-ten.

A tarde estava chegando ao seu final, Ten-ten fora a primeira a ir embora, dera boa sorte aos dois Hyuugas que se enfrentariam amanhã, e os outros sabendo do exame Jounnin a desejaram o mesmo. Alguns minutos depois quem saiu foi Neji, disse a Hinata que falaria com ela em casa, Kiba e Shino foram os próximos, seguido de Sasuke, Sakura correu atrás dele e Lee correu atrás de Sakura, Chouji e Ino deixaram o estabelecimento quando o garoto passou mal mais uma vez por ter comido tanta carne, foram direto para o Hospital de Konoha, por fim Shikamaru, Naruto e Hinata deixaram o local, quando já não tinha mais ninguém com eles Naruto lembrava a Hinata do quanto à garota se esforçara e que ela deveria ficar confiante.

Naruto como sempre acompanharia Hinata até o Clã, Shikamaru separou-se dos dois em uma esquina que dava para sua casa, desejou boa luta a Hyuuga, disse que torceria por ela, Hinata o agradeceu sorrindo, prosseguia o resto do caminho apenas acompanhada por Naruto, lembrando do que havia prometido a si mesma tentaria chamar o garoto desviando um pouco do caminho para poder conversar com ele em paz, mas foi interrompida por um convite do mesmo.

- Ei Hinata... ali perto há um homem que vende ótimos sorvetes, quer experimentar? – falou Naruto apontando para uma rua que ficava a esquerda.

- Hai. – falou Hinata sorrindo.



Na outra esquina havia um homem velho que vendia sorvetes em um pequeno carrossel que vendia sorvetes, Hinata ficou parada encostada numa parede de madeira enquanto esperava Naruto comprar os sorvetes o mesmo dissera que estes eram por sua conta. Voltando trouxe sorvete, estes eram de cor azul e ficavam grudados um no outro, se transformavam em dois sorvetes quando os separava pondo alguma força, Naruto o fez e entregou uma das partes a Hinata, a Hyuuga ficara um pouco envergonhada com o gesto, mas se tratando de Naruto não saberia dizer o que queria dizer, provavelmente apenas o sabor lhe fizera pedir estes.

- Sabe Hinata, esses sorvetes são bem legais... – começou a falar com um grande sorriso em seu rosto, a garota apenas chupava o picolé calada – eles são ótimos, não só no gosto, mas é ótimo dividir com alguém que você confia e tem respeito, não divido esse picolé com muitas pessoas, - falou com a boca cheia enquanto comia um pedaço que havia mordido – só os dividi com o Ero-sannin e com o Iruka-sensei, você é uma ótima pessoa Hinata, espero ter te ajudado nessa preparação da luta, sou meio baka mas tento fazer o melhor! – terminou de falar se animando a cada ultima palavra.

Hinata apreciou o que o garoto falou, não sabia que tipo de sentimentos ele alimentava por ela, mas com Naruto estaria segura, ele nunca a magoaria, era assim que pensava naquele momento, a garota sorria, continuava a comer o picolé e continuava andando, sentiu uma vontade enorme de contar a eles seus sentimentos, naquele momento isso não parecia ser difícil, tentou abrir a boca para falar, mas escolheu dar mais um tempo a si própria.

Os dois pararam perto do parque para terminar o picolé, de cima observavam alguns garotos da academia de ninjas brincando no parque perto do rio que atravessava Konoha, os dois ficavam a olhar as crianças brincando.

- Naruto-kun... eu queria que você pudesse assistir a luta de amanhã... sabe quando você me encoraja, como sempre faz, eu me sinto mai s forte do que antes, depois do exame chunnin comecei a gostar mais de mim... se um estranho olhasse para mim iria pensar que eu não mudei, mas acho que fui capaz de mudar a acho que evolui bastante desde aquela época, e acho que muito mais agora, acho que tudo isso foi graças a você... – começou Hinata a puxa assunto timidamente – eu te admiro muito Naruto-kun, por ser um homem orgulhoso que comete um monte de enganos, mas fica mais forte por causa deles, sempre me perguntei: onde estaria a verdadeira força de alguém?, porque nunca acreditei muito na minha... mas acho que ai está ela... – Hinata sorria e continuava a falar, estranhamente não sentia vergonha de falar aquilo, passou tanto tempo imaginando como seria e nunca pensou que aquilo poderia sair tão natura – eu te admiro muito Naruto-kun, e há muito tempo... e mais que isso... eu... eu... eu te amo Naruto-kun., terminou Hinata de falar calmamente a cada palavra baixando o tom de voz.

Já fazia algum tempo que Naruto parara de comer e olhava a garota enquanto falava, parara de morder temporariamente seu picolé assim escutando tudo o que ela dizia, ele ficou um tempo calado, não sabia o que dizer, não sabia o que dizer em uma situação dessa, mais que isso não sabia se sentia o mesmo por Hinata, - Hinata... omae (eu)... – não pode terminar a fala estava confuso e totalmente surpreso.

Hinata sorria, não sabia mais o que dizer e agora que terminara o picolé percebia que a situação ficara um pouco constrangedora pelo menos por parte de Uzumaki – Naruto-kun, arigatô pelo sorvete, já está começando a escurecer é melhor eu voltar para casa...

- Ha-hai eu te acompanho...

- Eu, eu preferia ir sozinha, se você não se importar... – falou Hinata olhando fixamente para o rio.

- Hinata??



- Eu vou ficar bem, - falou sorrindo- até outro dia Naruto-kun... – falou se retirando do local, voltando pelo menos caminho que viera acompanhada por ele, não sabia de onde tinha tirado tanta força para fazer o que fez, deixou Naruto sozinho ainda com seu picolé.

Aos pouco o pôr do sol deu lugar a noite, fazendo a lua cheia aparecer em sua forma mais bela: grande e amarelada. Hinata apressou os passos e logo voltou ao clã, Durante o caminho a escada que dava para o primeiro andar da casa não encontrou ninguém, mas no final da mesma estava Neji a sua espera, Hinata não subiu as escadas, Neji desceu.

- Podemos conversar agora? – falou Neji olhando-a.

Hinata apenas consentiu e o acompanhou até o dojo. Neji abriu deixando a prima entrar na sua frente e fechou a porta se certificando que ninguém os perturbaria. Hinata se se encostou à parede não queria se sentar, Neji a encarou e começou a falar.

- Já faz algum tempo que deixei de amaldiçoar a Souke, "o destino de ódio dos Hyuugas", o selo amaldiçoado na minha testa indica que eu sou um pássaro preso a gaiola, prova que você esta amarrado a um destino do qual não pode escapar.

Quando eu tinha quatro anos esse maldito selo foi entalhado na minha testa, bem disto você consegue lembrar não é? – comentou Neji, Hinata apenas confirmou com a cabeça – Este selo, é em outras palavras, o terror da morte que a Souke dá para a Bunki, para fazer com que a bunki sempre esteja abaixo, este selo só desaparecerá quando eu morrer... espero que você entenda o porquê quero essa luta, meu pai morreu odiando a Souke, não quero que isso ocorra comigo ou com os outros Hyuugas... por isso... agora que tenho a oportunidade de mudar o meu destino... meu pai me deixou em um pergaminho contando a verdade sobre sua morte... acho que de qualquer forma podemos mudar o que quisermos amanhã, independente do "destino".

Hinata olhou confusa para Neji, como mudara? Tantas vezes ele abrira a boca pra falar o contrário.

Neji continuou serio, de sua veste tirou um pergaminho e o deu a Hinata – Pode ler, há alguns anos eu aprendi algumas coisas, graças ao meu pai e a Naruto...

Hinata abriu o pergaminho desconfiada, começou a ler silenciosamente o mesmo que tinha essas palavras:

_Neji eu tenho pouco tempo restante, e tem algo que quero lhe dizer antes disso._

_O ninja principal do País do Trovão, que tentou seqüestrar Hinata-sama foi morto pelo Hiashi-sama._

_Mas o país do trovão não reconheceu que houve uma tentativa de seqüestrar Hinata-sama, então eles só falavam que o ninja deles foi morto e fizeram exigências irracionais._

_Pediram o corpo de Hiashi, e para manter o limite de sangue a Souke decidiu que daria o meu corpo, afinal era para isso que a bunke existe, eu concordei com as exigências._

_Mas nesta ocasião não decidi morrer pela Souke, eu tenho odiado a Souke e por isso quero morrer protegendo meu irmão, não como membro da bunke, essa foi minha primeira escolha, eu sempre quis ir contra o destino uma vez._

_Supere seu destino, Neji._

_Seu destino é para ser criado por suas próprias mãos._



Hinata terminou de ler e enrolou o pergaminho, em seguida entregou a Neji, estava um pouco confusa, o que o primo pretendia mostrando isto a ela?

- Hinata o que significa para você a luta? - perguntou Neji.

- ... - Hinata hesitou a responder, resolveu ser sincera na resposta - minha liberdade...

Neji continuou a fita-la, - era só isso que queria saber... - voltou a guardar o pergaminho nas vestes e saiu.

- Neji! - chamou Hinata. - Por que me mostrou isso?

- Queria saber se tínhamos algo em comum...

- E temos?

- Sim, não nos contentamos com o nosso destino, por isso o mudaremos.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Não se preocupe... - terminou de falar e saiu da sala.

Hinata saiu do dojo logo após Neji, estava hora de dormir, isto é se conseguisse este feito.

OoOoOoO oOo OoOoOoO

Este ano o exame Jounnin seria diferente dos demais ocorridos anteriormente,por causa de alguns problemas houve em outras vilas com o transporte de shinobis, nem todos chegariam ao local na data marcada, sendo assim apenas alguns shinobis fariam provas e a maioria destes eram de Konoha. O Exame se tratava em testar os shinobis em desafios contra os próprios jounins.

A vila de Konoha hoje estava mais vazia que nos dias normais, o exame fizera que quase toda a população de ninjas fossem a arena assistir as lutas principais. Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru,Ino, Chouji, Kiba e Akamaru e Shino estavam assistindo a luta, aguardavam esperançosos as lutas de Tenten, que diferente de alguns dos outros chunnins já tentava entrar no grupo Jounnin, isso para Tenten mais cedo porque queria juntar-se a Neji como título Jounnin.

Hinata e Neji até que poderiam ir assistir as lutas, já que as deles só seriam mais tarde, mas os mesmos individualmente decidiram não ir, Neji pretendia concentrar-se para mais tarde, além do que não queria ver a luta de Tenten, ajudara a garota a treinar, não podia se preocupar com ela caso a visse perder, teria mais tarde a noticia "nua e crua". Os motivos de Hinata diferente de Neji não se concentravam em Tenten, mas sim em Naruto, seria constrangedor, ele tentar responder aos sentimentos dela, ou até mesmo o silêncio constrangedor de não falar nada, vamos ser amigos, apesar de ter certeza que isso seria o que ia acontecer.

** oOo oOoOo oOo**

Este ano o exame Jounnin seria diferente dos demais ocorridos anteriormente, por causa de alguns problemas houve em outras vilas com o transporte de shinobis, nem todos chegariam ao local na data marcada, sendo assim apenas alguns shinobis fariam provas e a maioria desta era de Konoha. O Exame se tratava em testar os shinobis em desafios contra os próprios jounins.

A vila de Konoha hoje estava mais vazia que nos dias normais, o exame fizera que quase toda a população de ninjas fossem a arena assistir as lutas principais. Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru,Ino, Chouji, 

Kiba e Akamaru e Shino estavam assistindo a luta, aguardavam esperançosos as lutas de Tenten, que diferente de alguns dos outros chunnins já tentava entrar no grupo Jounnin, isso para Tenten mais cedo porque queria juntar-se a Neji como título Jounnin.

Hinata e Neji até que poderiam ir assistir as lutas, já que as deles só seriam mais tarde, mas os mesmos individualmente decidiram não ir, Neji pretendia concentrar-se para mais tarde, além do que não queria ver a luta de Tenten, ajudara a garota a treinar, não podia se preocupar com ela caso a visse perder, teria mais tarde a noticia "nua e crua". Os motivos de Hinata diferente de Neji não se concentravam em Tenten, mas sim em Naruto, seria constrangedor, ele tentar responder aos sentimentos dela, ou até mesmo o silêncio constrangedor de não falar nada, vamos ser amigos, apesar de ter certeza que isso seria o que ia acontecer.

** oOo oOoOo oOo**

Para os que assistiam as lutas do exame Jounnin as lutas se passaram rapidamente, para Hinata e Neji uma eternidade, se não tivessem que esperarem pela presença da Hokage eles prefeririam se enfrentar já nas primeiras horas da manhã.

Já eram três horas da tarde, Hanabi voltara para casa, assistira aos exames jounnins, saira mais cedo, queria participar ativamente da preparação do Dojo principal e se possível apoiar Hinata, voltara com noticias que Neji estava interessado, demorara um tempo procurando o garoto pelo clã, dentro da casa não estiva, na antiga casa em que Neji morara quando pequeno com os pais também não estava, enquanto voltava para casa avistou um dos servos do clã e perguntou sobre o paradeiro de Neji, o servo respondeu que ele estava no cemitério há algum tempo.

Hanabi decidira ir lá falar com ele, mas vira que o mesmo parecia estar conversando com o pai, não querendo atrapalhar deixou isto de lado temporariamente quando ele voltasse com certeza falaria a ele.

Hinata praticava alguns movimentos no dojo, Hanabi deslizou a porta e pela mesma entrou, sentou-se observando Hinata, ficara calada apenas a observando.

A tarde continuava a se passar lentamente, Neji não voltara para dentro da casa até a hora da luta, aos poucos os Sábios e os espectadores ocupavam o dojo principal, eram quase cinco horas, Neji e HInata já se aprontavam, vestiam as vestes recomendadas para este tipo de ocasião, Hanabi se juntara aos espectadores para assistir, e finalmente a Hokage acompanhada de Shizune entrava pela porta principal do Clã, em seguida entrando no dojo onde a luta ocorreria.

Hinata estava bastante nervosa, transpirava nervosismo; Neji estava frio, calmo, como sempre, não parecia preocupado. Ambos entraram juntos no dojo, como esperado Tsunade estava em pé, esperando os dois no meio do dojo, falaria algumas palavras antes que começasse a luta. A Hokage encarou os dois confirmando o que estava acontecendo, logo depois começava seu pronunciamento.

- A luta representa mais que uma decisão para decidir quem assumirá o Clã, será uma luta onde poderá mudar o destino dos Hyuugas, HInata representando a tradição do comando Souke sobre o Clã, e Neji representando a Bunke, acabando com o laço que havia no Clã desde que o clã se formou. Por decisão de Hiashi e Hizashi em ter mudado o testamento do Clã Hyuuga, para que apenas o vencedor deste embate se torne o novo líder do Clã, a luta ocorrerá até que um dos dois não possa mais lutar, ou se algum dos Sábios ou minha pessoa decida que um dos dois não esteja mais em condições de lutar. - Os sábios confirmaram com a cabeça o que fora falado pela Hokage.



Tsunade voltou a encarar os dois, ambos confirmaram com a cabeça, estava na hora de começar a luta, a Hokage se afastou, junto aos sábios sentou-se ao lado de Shizune.

- Comecem! – Falou a Hokage.

Se afastando a uma distância de quase três metros, ambos ativaram imediatamente o _biakugan_, separaram as pernas deixando uma mais a frente que a outra, um braço ereto na horizontal com a palma da mão virado para cima, deixando o outro braço um pouco flexionado para trás, ficando na exata posição de ataque dos Hyuugas.

Ambos os olhos "enrugados" se encaravam e com movimentos em sincronia um atacou o outro ao mesmo tempo, com movimentos de ataque saia chakra da palma da mão dos dois, para defesa usavam a lateral a lateral do anti-braço e as "costas" das mãos, bloqueando instantaneamente ataques um do outro.

Apesar de Hinata saber do atraso de alguns milésimos de segundos de um braço de Neji, para ela nesse momento é como se não houvesse isso, se movia numa velocidade igual a do primo ou ainda um pouco mais lenta. Uma luta Hyuuga não era uma luta empolgante de se ver, era até chata, visto que quem assistia se não fosse um Hyuuga não poderia ver os tenketsus que Hinata e Neji almejavam atingir um no outro.

Vinte minutos se estenderam lentamente, do modo que nenhum atingia o outro, Hinata estava visivelmente mais abatida que Neji, a garota começava a suar, apesar da aparência de estar bloqueando os golpes de Neji o garoto era mais forte que ela, conseguia fazer algum estrago no braço da garota mesmo que aparentemente ela defendesse, por baixo da manga das vestes de Hinata seus braços tinham leves manchas vermelhas causadas pela defesa que a mesma fazia em Neji.

Com um movimento mais agressivo do Hyuuga que pretendia tomar a liderança do clã fizera Hinata andar três passos para trás, e mais um ataque agressivo de Neji, o garoto correu em direção da prima e com um a forte pancada da mão direita atingindo o peitoral e com a esquerda atingindo o abdômen a fez cair. Com a pancada Hinata andara oito passos para trás, até finalmente cair "de bunda" com as palmas das mãos encostadas ao chão, sua respiração estava mais forte, encarava Neji, apesar do treino árduo com Naruto, Neji parecia tão mais superior que Hinata.

Hanabi observava a irmã, via que a garota estava com dificuldades e que Neji era superior, a mesma sussurrava o nome de Hinata e sibilava palavras de encorajamento. Havia uma ponta de satisfação na grande maioria do clã, claro que havia conservadores que mesmo sabendo que Neji era mais capacitado pretendiam manter a bunke sempre abaixo servindo a família principal. Tsunade pretendia manter-se imparcial agora, o que pudera já havia feito por Hinata, Shizune não disfarçava muito bem para quem torcia, fazia caras e bocas ao ver Hinata apanhando.

Era uma luta silenciosa, isto é se excluísse o barulho das pancadas que um dava no outro, nesta luta não havia ataque mental (vindo de Neji), nenhum falava uma palavra, os olhos de Neji estavam serenos apesar daquele momento não ser a ocasião perfeita para tê-los, despreocupado era a exata descrição do Hyuuga neste momento, ciente que era melhor do que Hinata e ainda mais muito perto de realizar seu sonho.

Hinata enxugava o suor da testa na manga da camisa, usara ambas as mãos para apoiar seu corpo e novamente ficar em pé, pós se novamente em posição de ataque, e naquela distância correu o mais rápido que pode, Neji continuava a observá-la ficava quieto esperando o momento exato de atacar, o doujutsu de Neji percorriam o corpo de Hinata, via que pontos do tenketsu a garota abrira com esse ataque um tanto precipitado.



"Lado direito do abdômen, lado esquerdo do peitoral e ..." – pensou Neji atacando em seguida, atingindo os dois pontos da garota, como se não fosse suficiente rodou metade da sua cintura atingindo o final das costas da garota, com uma forte pancada do fêmur que a fez cair novamente, dessa vez ajoelhada de costas para Neji com as palmas das mãos encostadas. Com a pancada um pouco de sangue saíra da boca de Hinata.

A Hyuuga fechara os olhos, tinha grande vontade de chorar, seu treinamento não fizera efeito? Neji estava tão assim superior a ela? "Doushite? Doushite? Doushite?" perguntava-se Hinata a si mesma, onde estava à força que a garota que a garota possuíra?

Voltando a se levantar, limpou o sangue que escorria de sua bolsa com a mão, mais uma vez correu em direção de Neji, o garoto já a olhava aborrecido, esperou novamente o momento certo e parou Hinata bruscamente, sem atingi-la e vice-versa.

- Tenha calma... espere para saber o momento certo de atacar... você é melhor que isto... – falou Neji sussurrando apenas para a garota ouvir.

Soltou a garota a empurrando para trás, mas ainda assim ela manteve equilibrada o suficiente para não ir ao chão. As palavras de Neji ecoaram na cabeça de Hinata como uma forte dor de cabeça, sabia que ela não estava conseguindo dar o seu melhor, mas também não conseguia melhorar.

Ficou preocupada, voltou a atacar Neji sem pensar, o garoto se aborreceu e concentrando uma grande quantidade de chakra na palma da mão acertou a testa de Hinata, fazendo a garota rodar para a esquerda e em seguida cair.

Os olhos preocupados de Hanabi estavam vermelhos acompanhavam a luta atenciosamente, nas condições que a irmã lutava não merecia ganhar a luta.

Hinata permaneceu alguns segundos caída, seus olhos olhavam para o nada, estavam vazios, seu sonho se dissipava a sua frente, por mais que tentasse não conseguia fazer nada!

Hinata não caia na lábia desse cara! Hinata você vai ficar ai parada? Faça Alguma coisa! Dê o seu melhor Hinata!

Os olhos de Hinata voltaram a brilhar, a lembrança de Naruto nas preliminares do exame chunnin, novamente estava numa luta contra Neji e não conseguia fazer nada, estava na hora de reagir, respirara fundo antes de se levantar mais uma vez.

"Darei o meu melhor Naruto-kun, te prometi isso..." – pensou Hinata decidida a mudar após levantar.

Neji continuava a encarar, esperava um ataque de Hinata mas a garota continuara parada por alguns segundos, analisou a situação e correu em direção a Neji, quando percebeu que vinha movimento do garoto com o braço esquerdo parou bruscamente conseguindo desviar, estava mais forte e com vigor para fazer isso, retomou aos ataques no primo, o mesmo conseguia se desviar, mas os ataques de Hinata estavam mais forte, havia concentração de chakra na mão, fazia o mesmo que Neji fizera com ela no começo da luta, apesar da defesa conseguia atingir os tenketsus do braço.

O Hyuuga parecia saber que a garota havia despertado para aquela luta, estava na hora de lutar serio, não pretendia perder para a prima.

- Vai Hinata! – gritou a irmã concentrando alguns olhares repressores para a mesma.

"Eu não quero perder! Se eu perder não vai ser porque não lutei, darei o melhor de mim!"



Hinata voltou a atacar com mais veemência, os movimentos de braço de Neji, não parecia suficiente para deter os dela, finalmente Hinata fizera algum progresso e começava a atingir os tenketsus do garoto.

Neji sentia seu que as "veias" de passagem do chakra começavam a ficar bloqueada, já conseguira fazer Hinata acordar, estava na hora de vencer a luta, parou por um momento os movimentos de Hinata, que voltou a atacar, mas não tivera tempo de fazer nada porque Neji usara o Hakke Shou Kaiten.

Com o giro de quase 360º de Neji havia bloqueado os golpes de Hinata,parando bruscamente sem mínima previsão de Hinata que isso aconteceria usou Hakke Rokujuuyonshou, atingindo rapidamente os 64 tenketsus parando temporariamente a circulação de chakra de Hinata, enquanto Neji avançava para cima da garota a mesma andava para trás sem ter como se defender.

- ARHG! – gritou Hinata!

Seus tenketsus foram bloqueados temporariamente, não poderia usar chakra por pelo menos seis minutos, mas nem por isso deixara de agir, aproveitara uma brecha que Neji deixara quando fizera o Hakke Rokujuuyonshou e o atingira no rosto com um chute, este o fizera andar dois passos para trás, com a pancada ficara com a face lilás no local onde fora atingido, e da boca do mesmo saíra um pouco de sangue.

Havia uma pontada de satisfação no rosto de Hinata, Hanabi e de alguns Hyuugas que apoiavam Hinata. Neji estava mais serio, observava Hinata, estava com uma mão no peito ofegante, suas pernas um pouco flexionada com o cansaço.

- A luta acaba agora. – falou Neji baixinho.

Com um rápido movimento de perna se aproximou de Hinata e para finalizar a luta usou Hakke Hyakunijuuhasshou, atingindo os 128 tenketsus finalizando com uma pancada um pouco abaixo do pescoço, fazendo a garota "voar" alguns metros até bater na parede.

Os olhos de Hanabi estavam grudados em Hinata, a Irmã estava encostada a parede sem ação alguma, seus olhos estavam vazios, alguns segundos depois Hinata desmaiara, a luta terminava e Neji era o novo sucessor do clã Hyuuga!

_To be continue._

_Olá para todos, queria primeiramente pedir desculpa pela demora de postagem, além da minha usual preguiça tive alguns problemas que ajudaram no atraso do capitulo, duas doenças quase sucessivas que me tiraram do computador por duas semanas, sem contar na formtação do PC que demorou quase um mês, tive que reescrever a fic no outro PC, daí esse voltou passei tudo do outro pra esse, só que esse voltou a dar problema, foi levado para o concerto e passou mais uma semana fora, daí voltou finalmente pude escrever e quando eu finalmente estava na parte da luta o PC dá pau, reinicia eu choro rasgo papel chamo um monte de palavrão perdi metade do que escrevi e voltei a reescrevi e quase chorei de emoção quando terminei o capitulo. Oww troçin difícil de sair esse!_

_Gostaria de agradecer a todas as reviews, aos __novos leitores__ que deixaram reviews super lindas e contagiantes, é muito gratificante saber que vocês tão gostando. _

_Gente eu sou consciente que eu demorei demais pra postar, minha irmã que é uma das leitoras estava morrendo de raiva de mim, tai Hinatinha postei finalmente. Não espero receber mais review to postando por desencargo de consciência, heheh mas ficaria extremamente agradecida por ter novas reviews._

_O próximo capitulo se Deus quiser é o último!! Esse vou escrever mais rápido! Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo, me deu um trabalhão fazê-lo, sem contar que tive que reescrever algumas partes que não estavam muito boa!_

_Brigada a todos, adoro todas as reviwes, e dentre vocês há uma pessoa que me pressiona para postar mais rápido esse é o Pedro: __Oii Pedro o/._

_Bjão pra todos vocês, e quero dar só um ALO para o __Naruto AML o/ Hoho Naruto PP, lembrei de você aqui!! _


	12. Chapter 12

Cap XII

_Oi pessoas, bem estou com um problema que espero resolver essa semana, o final do capitulo não está ficando bom como eu previa, mas como esse capítulo ia ter mais ou menos trinta páginas estou postando metade dele pra adiantar alguma coisa, em breve postarei o resto pra vocês._

_O capitulo está super depressivo, se eu não conseguir fazer o final que queria vou colocar alguma coisa romântica pra agradar vocês /._

_Espero que gostem do que coloquei até agora._

**Cap XII – Parte 1**

Era ainda final de tarde, neste exato momento a luta no clã Hyuuga começa, desde que Hinata falara de seus sentimentos a Naruto o garoto não tivera mais oportunidade de vê-la. Gostaria tanto de dar apoio à garota antes da luta, queria vê-la lutando, se ele estivesse lá poderia gritar palavras de apoio como sempre fizera, sabia que estas já ajudaram a Hyuuga em outras situações.

Nas ruas de Konoha circulava a noticia que havia começado a luta, as pessoas falavam abertamente do seu favoritismo e preferência, mais uma vez Neji se sobressaia, o "gênio" Hyuuga deveria assumir o comando do clã, já que a herdeira de sangue não tinha tanta habilidade como o primo, a linhagem do sangue havia abençoado Neji, mesmo não sendo da família principal o garoto aprendera sozinho jutsus que eram passados apenas para a Souke.

- Aqui está seu misa de camarão. – falou a filha de Ichiraku sorrindo entregando-lhe o ramen em seu estabelecimento.

- Arigatou Nee-chan. – agradeceu Naruto – Itadakimatsu! – falou enquanto separava os hachi e empurrava em sua boca uma grande porção de macarrão.

- Então Naruto, é hoje a luta de Hinata né!? Sei que você a ajudou nos treinos, está animado? – perguntou Ichiraku enquanto preparava mais ramen.

- Ha-hai.

- Que foi algum problema? – perguntou porque não vira a animação constante que envolvia o garoto.

Naruto continuava a comer, virara o prato na boca para terminar de comer em seguida colocando o mesmo no balcão – Não sei... – falou serio, segundos depois balançou a cabeça da esquerda para direita repetidas vezes e com um grande sorriso no rosto voltou a falar – isso é besteira, Hinata será de WINNER OF THIS FIGTHER! Heheheheheh

Ichiraku voltou a sorrir – Hai, é assim que se fala Naruto-kun.

-Oh Yes! – soltou o prato para pegar o dinheiro em sua mochila, pegou a carteira do sapinho e retirou o dinheiro para pagar o ramen – Quando a Hinata ganhar irei trazer ela aqui para comer ra... – parou de falar quando viu uma grande rachadura em seu prato, seria isso um mal presságio?, pagou a Ichiraku.

O dono do estabelecimento não prestou atenção para o ocorrido, meteu a mão em seu avental e tirou um pequeno papel que dava a Naruto o direito de comer uma porção de ramen grátis junto com um acompanhante – Quando você trouxer a Hinata será por minha conta.

Naruto voltou sua atenção para o velho e pegou o cupom – Arigatô **ojisan**– sorriu meio desanimado e deixou o estabelecimento.

A noite já avançara um pouco, Naruto ficara vagando sozinho pelas ruas de Konoha, quando cansara de fazer isto resolvera voltar para casa, não saberia quando o resultado da luta 22erten. Entrando em seu quarto depositou a mochila no chão ao lado da porta, trocou de roupa vestindo um pijama e ao se deitar cochilou.

Quando abriu os olhos ainda era noite, olhou no relógio e não passara das nove e meia. Levantou-se e ficou a obsevar a rua pela janela, na rua em frente a sua casa passava dois ninjas, um tinha os cabelos azul e o outro castanho e olhos perolas, como todos do clã Hyuuga, deveriam ser jounnin já pela idade um pouco mais avançada.

- Eu disse que nós deveríamos ter entrado na aposta! – falou o de cabelo azul. – Sabíamos que o Neji venceria esta fácil.

Naruto escutava e observava os rapazes, o de cabelo azul falava alto, apoiando ambas as mãos na nuca.

- Heheh, se alguém do Clã soubesse que eu tinha feito algo do tipo sofreria alguma punição. Tsc! – falou o Hyuuga em um tom mais baixo, ele sorria, tinha o mesmo sorriso de deboche que era encontrado em Neji, pelo menos em outrora.

...Sabiamos que o Neji venceria esta fácil...

A frase ecoou na cabeça de Naruto por algum tempo, então realmente era isso? Hinata havia perdido a luta? Ele fechou o punho com força e bateu na base da janela fechando os olhos com força. Duvidava que conseguisse dormir o resto da noite.

oOo oOoOo oOo

O suor escorria pela testa de Neji, os movimentos em câmera lenta mostravam o chakra concentrado na palma da mão e nas pontas dos dedos, atingiam exatamente os tenketsus da adversária, esta, dava passos para trás conforme fosse empurrada, logo os pontos iam sendo atingidos, a cada movimento Hinata sentia uma forte dor pelo o corpo, não sentia mais a pulsão de chakra em seu corpo, assim como sentia dor em alguns órgãos.

Para finalizar, com um forte movimento, atingiu Hinata um pouco abaixo do pescoço, atingindo assim os 128 tenketsus. Empurrada pelo movimento certeiro do primo, a garota voou até bater na parede próxima, ela estava assustada e desacreditava no que acontecia, enquanto deslizava na parede, finalmente caindo de sentada no chão, não conseguia ouvir vozes, apesar de ter plena certeza que vira a irmã gritar seu nome, em alguns milésimos de segundos antes de fechar seus olhos viu a imagem de Naruto rasgar-se a sua frente, e a imagem do primo que estava de costas se virando para a garota, olhando-a friamente, então apagou.

oOo OoOoOo oOo

A notícia em Konoha havia se espalhado como pó em vendaval. Naruto ficara bastante distraído, (se assim pudesse dizer) com a noticia. Perdia-se constantemente em seus pensamentos, se culpara por não ter feito mais pela garota, se ela tivesse treinado com um outro alguém, com um professor, talvez tivesse melhorado o suficiente ao ponto de não perder a luta. Esse tipo de pensamento até fazia com o que garoto esquecesse levemente das últimas palavras da garota, ela o amava, e ele o que sentia?Já sentira isso uma vez, antes mesmo dos treze anos fora apaixonado por Haruno Sakura, depois de literalmente quebrar a cara tantas vezes, e ver a garota atrás de seu melhor amigo e rival Uchiha Sasuke acabara pondo seus sentimentos de lado, e assim aceitando o fato que a garota não o queria, o que havia acontecido com seus sentimentos?, havia esquecido?, parara de chamar Sakura para encontros fazia algum tempo, mas parara de amá-la?

Desde que soubera do resultado da luta não tentara ter algum contanto com a garota, se a visse sentiria culpado e ainda com a obrigação de falar-lhe sobre seus sentimentos que o mesmo não sabia se existiam, pior, que escolha faria a garota? Casaria com Neji? "KUSO!, KUSO, KUSO".

O dia estava extremamente quente, não havia nuvens no céu assim como não ventava, de manhã cedo saíra de casa, passara a noite sozinho pensado na derrota de Hinata, e se culpando, pensar nisso não o fazia bem. Continuava dispensado das missões, pelo menos até a cerimônia de posse de Neji, e isto deveria acontecer amanhã, continuava andando pelas ruas de Konoha, com ambas as mãos apoiadas na nuca caminhava desanimado olhando para o céu.

- Naruto...? – chamou Sakura.

O garoto passou direito, distraído não percebeu que Sakura o chamava.

- Narutooo! – chamou mais uma vez Sakura.

Voltando a si com o chamado de Sakura parou e olhou para trás – Yo Sakura-chan.

- Você já ficou sabendo? – perguntou séria meio triste, percebia claramente que o garoto parecia voar.

- Hm... – falou desviando o seu olhar da garota.

- Entendo... é uma pena que ela não tenha vencido... – comentou Sakura quase triste.

- Hai, o que está fazendo Sakura-chan? – perguntou vendo a garota carregar uma cesta de frutas e um pequeno buquê de flores.

- Ah, isto é para Hinata, estou indo visitá-la agora... quer vir? – falou enquanto andava na direção do garoto.

- ... – não respondeu e permanecia com um rosto triste.

- Ela ficaria muito feliz se você fosse... – falou sorrindo enquanto andava mais um pouco – uê não vem?

Naruto voltou a andar, ela entregou-lhe a cesta de frutas para que ele carregasse já que este dos dois era o mais pesado.

Em passos mais arrastados possíveis Naruto andava, deixando Sakura sempre a uma distância de cinco passos a sua frente, como estaria Hinata depois da luta de ontem?

- Naruto ande mais rápido o sol está muito quente. – comentou Sakura enquanto andava olhando para o garoto.

Suspirou mais forte e obedeceu Sakura, depois disto rapidamente chegaram ao Clã Hyuuga, Hanabi os receberam e os informou que a irmã estava dormindo, a mesma fora atendida pela própria Godaime e que ficaria bem, apenas deveria descansar por hoje.

A garota de cabelos castanhos guiou Sakura e Naruto até o quarto onde Hinata repousava.

- Trarei chá, volto logo. – disse Hanabi os deixando a sós no quarto.

Hinata estava acordada, mas mantinha seus olhos fechados, não sabia o que falar, não queria ouvir uma resposta de Naruto, não agora quando elas só poderiam machucá-la, se ele a amasse não poderia tê-lo, já que tinha apenas duas alternativas, casar-se com Neji ou abandonar Konoha; se ele não a amasse sentiria uma imensa vergonha por ter demonstrado seus sentimentos, mesmo que soubesse que Naruto nunca brincaria com eles.

- Ela parece tão frágil... – comentou Sakura pondo as flores num vaso em cima de uma mesa ao lado da cama de Hinata, em seguida pegou o cesto de frutas da mão de Naruto e pôs em cima da mesa.

Naruto continuou calado, mal olhava para Hinata, quando o fizera desviava o olhar rápido, fosse para as flores brancas que Sakura trouxera, fosse para o céu azul que dava para ser visto da grande janela do quarto.

-Naruto... aconteceu alguma coisa? ... você está diferente... – falou Sakura.

- Isto é tão injusto Sakura-chan... kuso, ...ela se esforçou tanto para que o contrário acontecesse, é culpa minha, se ela tivesse treinado com outro alguém, quem sabe o Sasuke ou Shikamaru... baka... nem com a ajuda da Tsunade-baasan e do Udon eu consegui ajudar ela. KUSO, kuso, KUSO. – falou Naruto com raiva e extremamente triste.

Sakura sabia onde os pensamentos de Naruto chegavam, a garota chegara até mesmo a compreender os seus pensamentos, se aproximou dele e pôs a uma das mãos no ombro do garoto – você fez seu melhor por ela, todos nós que tentamos ajudar fizemos o nosso melhor... ela ficará bem...

Uma enorme vontade de chorar veio a Hinata, a Hyuuga estava ouvindo tudo que ambos conversavam, ouvir Naruto se culpar quando a imagem dele durante a luta trouxera força, fora a único momento da luta que a garota realmente lutara, pusera seu treinamento em prática. Queria dizer a Naruto que ele estava errado, mas isso acarretaria a outros assuntos que preferia deixar o máximo possível para depois.

Hanabi entrou no quarto com o chá. Os três se sentaram em um sofá que havia no quarto para tomá-lo. Naruto mal tocara no seu, de uma forma "tosca" Hanabi dizia a Sakura o diagnostico dado por Tsunade e Shizune. Sakura olhou para Hinata e voltou a dirigir seu olhar para Hanabi. A própria Sakura agia como ninja médica, a partir de do que Hanabi dissera sabia o que havia acontecido com Hinata, ela não estava fraca e debilitada ao ponto de passar a manhã completa dormindo, chegara até a pensar que a Hyuuga neste momento forjava seu dormir.

Passou-se mais algum tempo, Sakura olhou as horas num relógio de parede e via que já era hora de ir embora. Depois de avisar a garota se levantou – Naruto, você vem?

O garoto continuou sentado, agora observava o chão, ao ouvir a pergunta de Sakura balançou a cabeça negativamente – quero estar aqui quando Hinata acordar...

- Naruto, já passamos tempo demais aqui, não amole a Hanabi. – falou Sakura feroz.

- Não tem problemas Sakura, acho que ela adoraria ver o Naruto quando acordasse... – falou Hanabi.

Sakura respirou forte e depois sorriu – Obrigada Hanabi-chan, espero que a Hinata melhore logo. – falou enquanto se curvava levemente a cumprimentando.

Hanabi fez o mesmo – Obrigada Sakura transmitirei seus sentimentos a ela. – em seguida acompanhou Sakura até a saída.

Agora Naruto estava a sós com a Hyuuga, parecia finalmente ter vontade de encará-la. Ficou de pé ao lado da cama da garota, fitando os esparadrapos e faixas em seu corpo.

- Hinata... Hinata... – chamou Naruto em voz baixa quase inaudível, enquanto tocava com a ponta do dedo na mão da garota.

A Hyuuga permaneceu de olhos fechados, fingia ainda dormir.

A porta moveu-se e por ela Neji entrou, Naruto imediatamente desencostou a mão da garota, afinal Neji, se não fosse recusado por Hinata, seria seu marido a partir de amanhã.

- Neji. – falou Naruto mesmo sem perceber.

- Ela ainda não acordou? – perguntou calmo andando até o lado de Naruto.

- Não, ... continua a dormir...

Neji franziu a testa enquanto a fitava, desconfiava do cansaço extremo de Hinata, mesmo por causa da luta.

- Esta na hora de você ir Naruto, tenho certeza que você tem coisas mais importantes a fazer. – falou Neji frio.

Naruto rapidamente tirou seus olhos de Hinata e virou-se para olhar Neji, estava furioso, como poderia classificar a prima como algo menos importante? Avançou para cima de Neji, segurou-o pela gola da camisa e aprontou-lhe o punho para dá-lhe um soco, mas não o fez. Neji olhava friamente Naruto e sua atitude. Depois de colocar a cabeça no lugar em alguns segundos soltou Neji o empurrando um pouco para trás, olhou mais uma vez para Hinata e deixou o quarto.

Em menos de um minuto depois da partida de Naruto, o Hyuuga se aproximou da prima – Pode parar de fingir, ele já foi.

Com os olhos vermelhos de lagrimas Hinata abriu os olhos e se sentou na cama, - Obrigada Neji-kun, puxou os joelhos na altura de seus braços, abraçando os joelhos escondendo seu rosto chorou, silenciosamente chorou.

Neji continuou a olhar Hinata, o que ele poderia fazer em um momento como esse? Virou-se em direção a porta e nela parou, olhou de relance para Hinata – Eu já disse isto antes... ficará tudo bem, não se preocupe. – deixou o quarto.

Apenas um olho de Hinata ainda coberto por seus fios de cabelo azul fitavam o primo quando ele deixava o quarto. O que ele queria dizer com isto? Será que pretendia deixar o cargo do clã?... "Impossível" foi isto que concluiu.

oOo oOoOoOo oOo

A tarde continuava quente, no Clã Hyuuga era preparada a cerimônia de posse de Neji, assim também como as vestes do possível casamento. Todo clã estava em um movimento quase infernal.

Em Konoha, as pessoas que não conheciam Hinata e Neji de perto pareciam não ter sido nenhum pouco afetadas.

Os mais próximos a eles mantinham-se divididos, preferiam não comentar o caso.

Hinata tinha um lugar reservado na unidade policial Uchiha, mas isto só aconteceria se a mesma permanecesse na vila, isso queria dizer casar-se com Neji.

oOo oOoOoOo oOo

Um forte vento entrara pela janela, onde Shikamaru analisava alguns papeis de Relações Internacionais, precisava saber com exatidão a história dos países e que tipo de relações e conflitos tiveram com Konoha, ao seu lado vários mapas territoriais e dados geográficos e climatológicos distribuídos em fichas sobre os outros países. O mesmo vento fizera os papeis e mapas voarem em direção a porta que ficava do lado oposto da janela.

Metade de um corpo aparecia na janela, era uma mulher trajada de kimono preto com detalhes vermelhos, a mesma se abaixou o suficiente para passar pela janela, passou primeiro suas pernas em seguida o tronco, havia feito isso por causa que tinha um grande leque preso a suas costas.

- Yo Temari. – falou Shikamaru sem ao menos importar-se com a papelada que voara.

- Ohayo, Shikamaru. – falou acenando com a mão.

- E então deu tudo certo? – perguntou se aproximando da garota.

- Hai, é fácil conseguir as coisas quando se é irmã do Kazekage, sem contar que há grandes laços entre a Areia e Konoha graças ao garoto Uzumaki. – falou Temari com um meio sorriso, retirando um envelope marrom com o símbolo de Suna pintado de vermelho de suas dentro de suas vestes.

Shikamaru sorriu e estendeu a mão para pegar o envelope, Temari o passou. O rapaz já o segurando abriu o mesmo e deu uma pequena analisada nas folhas que nele continha. – Arigatou Temari.

- Hai – falou a garota enquanto andava até o sofá que havia na sala, em seguida sentou-se nele. – Agora você vai me explicar para que aquela pessoa vai precisar disto...

- Hm... você é curiosa, - falou com um meio sorriso na boca – mas já que me fez este grande favor vou te contar... – sentou-se no sofá do lado oposto do da garota e começou a contar as finalidades e a precisão daquilo.

oOo oOoOoOo oOo

O céu se fechara à noite, grandes nuvens cinzentas cobriam as estrelas daquela noite. Hinata já saíra da cama, parara com o fingimento, evitara conversa com qualquer pessoa, principalmente Hanabi que queria saber da decisão da irmã, mas a própria Hinata não havia decido o que faria.

Já mais à tarde, se deitara para dormir, mesmo sem sucesso permanecia na cama, seus olhos demonstravam profunda tristeza, já chorara tanto que pensava que não havia mais lagrimas que pudesse derramar. Deitada de costas para a janela, em mais uma tentativa de achar uma boa posição para dormir se vira de frente para a janela, fecha os olhos por mais ou menos trinta segundos e volta a abri-los, na janela a imagem de uma pessoa em cima dela, Hinata sentou-se rapidamente devido ao susto que tivera.

"Naruto-kun...?" – pensou instantaneamente tomada pela vontade de vê-lo.

- Hinata – falou em baixo sussurrando, mas não era Naruto, nem sequer era um garoto, era Tenten que estava na janela, também aparentava estar triste. – Posso falar um pouco com você...?

O que ela poderia querer agora? Hinata concentiu e saiu com ela para os arredores da casa dentro do terreno do Clã.

Tenten andava na frente, Hinata a poucos passos atrás, passaram algum tempo andando sem falar uma palavra.

A garota de cabelos castanhos parou de andar e virou-se para Hinata, estava um pouco envergonhada pelo que havia feito – Hinata... eu queria... te pedir desculpas...

Hinata já esperava por isso vindo de Tenten, seu coração não guardava magoas da garota – Daijobuka Tenten – falou com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

Tenten compreendeu o coração de Hinata e apesar do sorriso que tinha no rosto a grande tristeza que o mesmo abrigara – Eu queria te dizer que nunca pretendi mesmo te machucar... é que eu... é que... – perdeu-se nas palavras antes que pudesse terminar.

- Você é muito amiga do Neji, eu enten... – falou até ser interrompida por Tenten.

- Não é só isso... eu queria saber suas chances contra o Neji... como eu sou a pessoa que mais treina com ele, sei quando uma pessoa é capaz de ganhar do Neji, eu acho que foi isso..

- ...??

- Me desculpe Hinata, mas eu havia contado a Neji meus sentimentos para ele... e quando... – suspirou parando de falar.

"Seus sentimentos...?" – pensou Hinata confusa, - Você está dizendo que ama o... Neji? – perguntou surpresa.

Tenten corou e assentiu com a cabeça extremamente envergonhada.

Hinata voltou a sorrir, agora mais que nunca seu coração doía – Te entendo não precisa falar mais nada, ... então veio pedir para...?

- Não, essa não é razão para eu ter te procurado. – negou Tenten.

As duas permaneceram caladas por um tempo, havia um pouco de tensão entre elas.

- Então por isso prendeu o Lee e o deixou a noite toda amarrado? – sorriu, perguntou tentando quebrar o clima frio que havia sido criado entre as duas.

Tenten que já estava corada, ficou vermelha, totalmente sem graça – É, mas eu estava fora de mim... e o Lee é um péssimo conselheiro. – falou abrindo um pequeno sorriso.

Hinata riu, estava tudo bem, não guardaria ressentimentos de Tenten, mesmo se quisesse não conseguiria. – Já está tarde tenho que tentar dormir...

- Hai, desculpe por vir tão tarde... já tomou alguma decisão para amanhã?

- Hai. – falou com tristes feições.

Tenten também estava triste, que tipo de decisão Hinata havia tomado? – Estou indo, boa noite Hinata.

Hinata concentiu e observou a garota partir.

oOo oOoOoOo oOo

A cada hora que se passava Naruto ficava mais apreensivo e depressivo, o que poderia ter feito por Hinata já havia sido feito, logo o dia seguinte chegaria e Hinata teria que tomar a decisão mais importante da vida dela. Sem sono Naruto observava da pequena varanda do seu quarto a rua, como já era um pouco tarde da noite, as pessoas se limitavam a ninjas que voltavam de missões e os mais velhos que iam aproveitar a noite em bares.

- Sakura-chan – gritou ao ver a garota carregar alguns papéis.

- Hum...? Naruto...? – falou procurando o garoto, logo viu que o mesmo estava na varanda que dava para a rua. – Me ajuda com esses papéis? – sorria.

Naruto desceu da varanda, e ao se aproximar da garota pegou os papéis que a mesma carregava. – Vai entregar a Tsunade-baa-san?

- Hai, alguns pacientes que estavam marcados para amanhã serão transferidos para o dia seguinte por causa da cerimônia. – falou espreitando seus olhos de lado observando Naruto.

O garoto ficou calado.

Sakura começara a questionar-se, se Hinata havia seguido seu conselho e contado sobre seus sentimentos ao Uzumaki, será que este era um dos motivos do garoto estar agindo deste modo?, resolvera tentar saber sobre isto, podia ajudar a esclarecer ou ao menos tentar animar o garoto pelo que vinha para qualquer uma das decisões que a Hyuuga tomasse.

- Naruto... você conversou alguma coisa menos usual com Hinata esses dias? – perguntou ainda o espreitando com os olhos.

Naruto ficou um pouco vermelho antes de dar qualquer tipo de resposta – Na-nani, Sakura-chan?, d-do que você está falando? – falou desviando o olhar para a diagonal superior da direita.

- Baka não se faça de idiota! O que você respondeu a ela? – perguntou com uma leve irritação na voz.

O garoto continuou a andar, a principio ficou calado – Eu não respondi nada...

Sakura parou de andar, Naruto parou quando percebeu a ação da garota, em seguida parou também e a encarou – BAKA NARUTO!! COMO VOCÊ FAZ UMA COISA DESSA?, MESMO QUE VOCÊ NÃO GOSTE DELA NÃO DEVERIA DEIXÁ-LA SEM UMA RESPOSTA. – gritou irada.

- Ca-ca-calma Sakura-chan, se acalme – falou com uma enorme gota na cabeça com o grito exagerado da garota. – Ela não me deixou responder... – falou voltando a ficar serio e com a mesma expressão triste de anteriormente - ...não sei se sinto algo por ela, mas a verdade... é que... eu não sinto mais nada por... você, mas o que sinto por Hinata é diferente do que eu sentia por você...

Sakura sentiu o pesar das palavras e da expressão do rosto do garoto. – Acho que é melhor ir andando... – Sakura voltou a andar e Naruto a acompanhou até o prédio da Hokage, ambos subiram algumas escadas que levavam ao andar superior onde ficava a sala da Hokage.

- NÃO NÃO e NÃO – vociferou a Hokage dentro da sala – JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO PODEM!!

- Mas é que... – falava baixinho uma voz amedrontada.

Sakura e Naruto se entreolharam do lado de fora da sala.

- Sakura-chan, Tsunade-baa-san está possuída não quero entrar. – choramingou Naruto sussurrando.

- Baka, se eu demorar mais com esses papéis ela vai me matar, pelo menos agora ela não está gritando com nenhum de nós. – sussurrou Sakura para o garoto – Vamos entrar. – Confirmou com Naruto e deu três baixas batidas na porta antes de entrar.

Tsunade estava com ambas as mãos sobre a mesa, como se elas atravessassem seu caminho e a qualquer momento fosse pulá-la para agarrar sua presa. Neste caso as presas eram Udon e Konohamaru. Sakura e Naruto entraram na sala o mais silencioso possível. Parecia que Tsunade sequer havia percebido os dois, Naruto passou os papéis que carregava a Sakura e ela pôs os mesmos sobre a mesa de Tsunade. Os dois ainda permaneceram na sala para ver o que acontecia.

- ARGH sua ditadora, você não pode fazer isso, o vovô nunca agiria dessa forma! – gritou Konohamaru apontando o dedo no rosto de Tsunade.

Udon se afastara um pouco.

Tsunade estava mais vermelha que antes – O que você falou seu moleque de merda?

- SUA DITADORA DE UMA OVA! – gritou Konohamaru.

Os olhos de Tsunade estavam vermelhos, seus cabelos loiros esvoaçavam, como se o vento viesse de baixo para cima, na sua boca um sorriso sádico.

Konohamaru não se dava por medroso, apesar do pavor imenso que estava sentindo, não saia do lugar, mas tremia o corpo todo.

Tsunade com uma mão jogou a mesa que estava a sua frente na parede de lado, esta quase acertava Naruto e Sakura. Com passos que quase faziam buracos no chão se aproximou de Konohamaru e o puxou pelo cachecol, levantou a mão direita e a elevou até a altura da testa de Konohamaru. Naruto sabia o que vinha a acontecer, os petelecos esmagadores de Tsunade. Finalizando bateu o peteleco na testa de Konohamaru que fez sua bandana voar parando nos pés de Naruto e o próprio garoto bater na parede deixando uma grande marca em sua volta contornando o próprio garoto.

Udon olhava Konohamaru espantado, seu nariz estava escorrendo, seu queixo caído e o garoto quase podia mergulhar numa gota tsunamica que havia em sua cabeça.

Tsunade amaciava seus punhos olhando para Udon – Pretende ainda reclamar de alguma coisa?

O garoto apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente desesperado. Konohamaru permanecia desacordado no chão, seus olhos formavam grandes espirais.

Tsunade olhou para a direita e finalmente viu Sakura e Naruto em meio a uma enorme papelada e a mesa virada de cabeça para baixo. – O que estão fazendo aqui?

- Tsunade-sama, eu vim trazer a ficha dos pacientes que você não poderá atender amanhã... heheheheh – explicou imediatamente Sakura.

- É-é eu vim ajudar Sakura-chan a trazer, estava tudo muito pesado... heheheh – apressou-se também.

- Onde estão os papéis? – perguntou exigente.

- Estão espalhados por aqui depois que você os jogou para o lado junto com a me... – respondeu Naruto até Sakura tampar sua boca.

- Um minuto que já reúno todos Tsunade-sama. – falou Sakura pálida se agaixando para apanhar os papéis.

- Naruto. – chamou Tsunade a atenção do garoto – Seus treinamentos com Hinata já terminaram, a partir de depois de amanhã colocarei você em missões!

- Yoshi! – falou um pouco mais animado.

A Hokage voltou a virar o rosto furiosa para Konohamaru e Udon – O que ainda estão fazendo aqui?

Udon ajudava Konohamaru a ficar em pé, o mesmo estava bastante aborrecido, estava louco para voltar a responder a Hokage, mas Udon lhe implorava para que não o fizesse. Ambos se dirigiram a porta para sair, abriram a mesma, Udon passou primeiro e Konohamaru depois para fechá-la, mas antes de sair gritou para a Godaime – DITADORA MALIGNA!!

Tsunade voltando a ficar irada pegou a mesa que estava de cabeça para baixo pelo pé e jogou em direção da porta, fazendo ambas se quebrarem parcialmente. – Kisama! – gritou irada – Naruto! – chamou mais uma vez.

- Ha-hai ... ?

- Encontre a Chizune e avise que eu quero falar com ela, e também chame alguém para consertar a porta.

- Hai – falou e saiu correndo pela porta. Já fora da sala da Hokage ouvia os gritos que a sensei dava na sua aprendiz.

Naruto passou correndo pelos corredores, logo passou por Kohamaru e Udon, Konohamaru estava com a cara fechada, parecia muito mal humorado.

- Konohamaru-kun o que aconteceu? –falou Naruto parando para saber do garoto.

- NADA! – gritou Konohamaru.

O mau humor era totalmente visível, mas antes de qualquer coisa, havia uma Hokage enfurecida esperando por Chizune. Voltou a correr e encontrou a acompanhante penteando sua porquinha Tonton.

- Chizune-nii-chan – falou com uma gota atrás da orelha.

Chizune riu sem graça – O que foi Naruto-kun?

- Tsunade-Obaa-san está te chamando, ela também quer que você chame alguém para consertar a porta da sala dela.

- Hai, domo arigatou Naruto-kun. – falou pondo Tonton no colo.

Naruto saiu da sala, agora pretendia procurar Konohamaru e Udon para saber o que havia acontecido, não achou nenhum deles dentro do prédio da Hokage, um jounnin que acabara de voltar de uma missão dissera a ele que vira os dois saindo do lugar. Imediatamente Naruto havia desistido de saber o que havia acontecido, mas no seu caminho de volta para casa avistara os dois garotos sentados em um banco de praça, Udon ouvia pacientemente as reclamações de Konohamaru.

- Ei Konohamaru-kun – chamou Naruto ao ir de encontro com os dois – vocês estão bem?

- CLARO QUE NÃO! – gritou Konohamaru parecendo uma criança.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou.

- É que a Tsunade não quer deixar a gente entrar na unidade policial Uchiha.

- Uê vocês foram chamados? – surpreendeu-se Naruto.

- É que o Shikamaru achou incríveis as habilidades do Udon, e como nós dois juntos trabalhamos muito bem juntos nas missões também me chamaram para entrar na U.P.U. ... – choramingou Konohamaru enquanto explicava.

- Sugoi!! É uma ótima oportunidade para entrar em missões mais elevadas e ganhar experiência. – falou Naruto animado.

- Exato... mas não sei porque a baa-san não quer deixar a gente entrar... – falou Udon.

- É porque ela é uma ditadora do mal! – falou Konohamaru com raiva.

- Você está errado... Konohamaru-kun. – Konohamaru olhou sério para Naruto – apesar da baa-san ter toda essa pose de mandona ela se preocupa demais com o bem estar de todos da vila, e como a U.P.U. pode atrair gente perigosa ela quer que vocês não lidem com o que não dão conta... ela está tentando os proteger, por isso seja mais razoável. – terminou Naruto de falar com um bobo sorriso no rosto.

Udon conseguia compreender as palavras de Naruto, mais que isso entendia isso, mas seu orgulho o impedia de demonstrar isso, o garoto fechou a cara e fez bico.

- Então já estou indo, não demorem muito na rua. 22e ne. – falou Naruto voltando o pequeno percurso que fizera para ver os dois garotos, e depois seguiu o caminho rumo a sua casa.

oOo oOoOoOo oOo

Parecia que as horas conspiravam contra Hinata, ela se passara incrivelmente devagar, mas quando finalmente a manhã seguinte chegara isso parecia ter ocorrido extremamente rápido. Em algumas horas Hinata teria que dar sua resposta, estava decidida desde a noite passada, sua resposta influenciaria a vida de outras pessoas e não seria por que a vida dela estava infeliz que desejava que outros sentissem o mesmo.

Sua decisão estava tomada, achava que se o seu pai assistisse o dia de hoje com certeza a desprezaria. Nesta noite pusera todos os seus pensamentos no lugar, passara um dia com três dos sete sentimentos que antecediam uma pessoa em estado terminal: Negação, tristeza e aceitação.

Nesta madrugada aceitara seu destino, ao menos ela tinha alguma escolha, talvez pudesse ser feliz com sua nova vida. O espelho não mostrava mais um rosto triste, tomou banho, se trocou e pôs a bandana de Konoha em seu pescoço. Desceu para o café da manhã, havia bolinhos de arroz, suco e mais algumas gostosuras preparadas com camarão. Havia apenas Hanabi sentada à mesa. Hinata sorriu e se sentou a mesa, alguns segundos depois Neji entrou na sala e também sentou-se a mesa.

- Já sabe o que vai fazer... nee-chan? – perguntou Hanabi enquanto eles já comiam.

- Hai. – falou Hinata sem dar maior resposta tentando encerrar ali mesmo o assunto.

Neji fechou os olhos para a situação, continuou a comer como se não houvesse nada de diferente naquele dia.

Depois do café da manhã os três foram resolver preparativos para a cerimônia. Em qualquer decisão que Hinata tomasse havia preparativos a ser feito.

Uma senhora em outra sala fazia últimos ajustes na roupa que Neji usaria hoje na grande cerimônia. Era um kimono branco com bonitos detalhes azul escuro. Em uma outra sala outra senhora fazia últimos ajustes nas roupas de Hinata, um lindo kimono azul com detalhes dourados, como a resposta de Hinata só seria revelada no momento da cerimônia era necessário que a mesma estivesse pronta para um possível casamento.

- Hinata-sama, há duas pessoas querendo falar com a senhorita. – falou uma das empregadas da casa.

A mulher parou de ajustar as roupas de Hinata e deixou que a mesma fosse, mas antes entregou a garota um roupão para que vestisse e sua roupa não pudesse ser vista por ninguém antes da cerimônia.

De costas estava Shikamaru e Temari, estavam sentados em um sofá que ficava de costas para a porta.

Hinata entrou, não sabia o que Shikamaru queria, mas estranhava totalmente a visita de Temari. – Shikamaru-san... Temari-san, bom dia...

- Bom dia Hinata. – falou Shikamaru e Temari ficando de pé e ficando frente a frente com a garota. Temari a cumprimentou mas não falou nada.

- Está tudo bem...? aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não há problema algum, é que finalmente Temari conseguiu algo que me deu um grande trabalho nestes últimos dias...

Hinata continuou calada sem entender.

- Entregue a ela. – falou Temari.

Shikamaru tirou da mochila um envelope, era o mesmo que Temari trouxera dia anterior, estendeu a mão e esperou Hinata o pegar.

- Não estou entendendo... – falou Hinata pegando o envelope e abrindo o mesmo.

- Já faz alguns dias que Shikamaru entrou em contato comigo, não me falou direito o que havia acontecido, mas pediu que eu conseguisse com o Gaara o direito de sua morada em Suna no Sato. – explicou Temari.

- Shikamaru-san... – Hinata falou baixinho surpresa.

- É... eu não sei qual vai ser sua decisão, mas queria te garantir uma boa vila, um lugar estável onde você pudesse continuar crescendo como kunoichi. – falou Shikamaru.

Hinata não sabia o que dizer, estava extremamente agradecida com o gesto de Shikamaru – Isto deve ter dado um grande trabalho...

- Argh, pode apostar, tive que estudar relações internacionais e direito a fundo antes de poder pedir este favor a Temari.

- Não precisava disto tudo, eu não negaria algo deste tipo a vocês... como vocês sabe Kazekage Gaara tem muito apresso por Naruto e qualquer um que seja amigo dele. – falou Temari.

- Não fale que meu sacrifício foi em vão... – falou, havia cansado de fazer isso, discutir com Temari sempre era problemático. – Yare...Yare...

Hinata sorriu e cumprimentou Shikamaru e Temari – Domo-arigatou.

- Hinata, todos em Suna já foram avisados sobre sua possível vinda, ficarei aqui até terminar a cerimônia, se você decidir partir eu mesma te acompanho. Só me fale quando. – falou Temari.

Shikamaru deu um meio sorriso de lado, não podia esperar menos de Temari.

Hinata sorriu e mais uma vez agradeceu, depois que os dois se retiraram voltou à sala para que os útimos ajustes fossem feitos em sua roupa. Uma hora mais tarde os problemas da roupa já haviam sido resolvidos, Hinata em uma tentativa de descansar andou até o campo de treinamento aberto do clã, o lugar estava vazio, não havia olheiros, a garota se deitou no chão e encarou por um tempo o lindo céu azulado que fazia nesta manhã, hoje os pássaros cantavam alto, a grama encostava levemente na garota provocado pelo forte vento que fazia no lugar, os cabelos de Hinata que não estavam presos também eram levados pelo vento, esvoaçando pela revoa encostada ao chão contornando os movimentos do vento.

Em lentos passos Hanabi se aproximara da irmã, tivera alguma dificuldade para encontrar a mesma, seus olhos estavam triste, sua voz tremula demonstrava seu estado de espírito – Nee-chan... fala comigo...

Hinata olhou para Hanabi e se surpreendera com o estado da irmã, se levantou e abraçou a mesma. Hanabi não conseguiu conter suas lágrimas e começou a chorar – porque você não quer falar comigo? Nee-chan...

Hinata apertou mais forte a garota em seus braços – Desculpe Hanabi-chan, sei que tenho te deixado de lado esses últimos dias.

Alguns minutos depois Hanabi parara de chorar, apenas soluçava, molhara o ombro de Hinata com suas lagrimas, finalmente se afastando uma da outra Hanabi enxugou as últimas vestes de lagrimas em seu rosto, apesar de que os olhos lhe entregavam.

- Ficará tudo bem Hanabi-chan não se preocupe. – falou Hinata parecendo forte, tinha um pequeno e sincero sorriso em seu rosto.

- O que você decidiu? – perguntou quase sem voz.

Hinata não respondeu, voltou a sentar-se no chão e em seguida deitar-se – Hanabi-chan, olhe para este céu... está tudo tão bonito hoje, as aves, as nuvens, estão todos livres. – falou em uma voz suave com um leve sorriso no seu rosto.

Hanabi prestara atenção as palavras de Hinata, não tivera uma resposta sobre o que perguntara, olhava para o céu, havia vagas e grossas nuvens, pássaros voavam livremente pelo bonito céu azul, se sentia livre, enfim.

oOo oOoOoOo oOo

O Clã Hyuuga fora decorado como se fosse um festival, aos poucos os Hyuugas lotavam o grande terreno que fora aprontado para a cerimônia, amigos e pessoas importantes também lotavam o local.

Após uma escadaria de dois metros havia um grande templo que era usado para cerimônias, pessoas importantes como Tsunade e os três sábios estavam lá. Hinata se mantinha um pouco mais afastada das pessoas junto com Hanabi. Neji cumprimentava alguns convidados.

Todos os amigos que Hinata e Neji tinham em comum estavam lá, Naruto estava sempre ao lado de Sakura, não parecia muito bem, mas tentava se apresentar da melhor forma possível para quem o assistia.

Hinata observava todos a longa distância, sua visão lhe apontara imediatamente Naruto na multidão, ela o observava, sem ao menos prestar atenção em quem estava a sua volta. Os olhos de Hinata acompanhavam Naruto onde o garoto fosse, em um momento parecia que o garoto também procurava a Hyuuga, logo ele também a avistou, hesitou um pouco antes de pensar em ir ao seu encontro, mas sem ao menos Sakura perceber deixou a companhia dela e começou a andar na direção de Hinata.

Naruto finalmente se afastara da multidão ficando mais próximo de Hinata. Hanabi viu que o garoto ia ao encontro da sua irmã e logo a deixou a sós, não queria atrapalhar.

Hinata estava um pouco corada, encarava Naruto por alguns segundos e depois voltava a encarar o chão. Naruto olhava um ponto qualquer que ficava numa direção próxima a Hinata, também não conseguia encarar a garota.

- N-Naruto-kun... – falou com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

Ao ouvir seu nome Naruto dirigiu seus olhos a Hinata, sua testa estava franzida e tinha um pequeno sorriso envergonhado em seu rosto.

- P-por que veio aqui? – perguntou desviando seu olhar.

- Eu... você sabe né! Eu queria te ver antes de qualquer decisão que você tome, porque antes de tudo você é uma grande amiga... Hinata... – falou Naruto se virando um pouco olhando para o céu.

- Sério? – sorriu envergonhada - ... Por que?

- Por nada, ... quem liga para o motivo... – falou se virando ficando de costas para a garota.

- É... gomen. – concordou Hinata.

- Ei Hinata... já decidiu o que vai fazer? – falou virando-se lentamente para a garota novamente, pusera suas mãos dentro dos bolsos de suas vestes.

- Hai.

- E está certa do que vai fazer? – perguntou enquanto olhava as vestes da garota, vestia o kimono azul com detalhes cor de ouro, seu cabelo preso no alto da cabeça com alguns bonitos enfeites para a ocasião. – Entendo.

A Hyuuga permaneceu calada.

- Vai dar tudo certo, 22ert o que você escolheu. – falou rindo feito bobo pondo ambas as mãos na nuca, não poderia deixar a garota mais triste.

Hinata voltou a sorrir, deu um passo a frente e encarando o chão voltou a velha mania de bater os dedos indicadores um ao outro quase encostados ao seu corpo. – Tenho certeza disso Naruto-kun...

Naruto se surpreendeu com o otimismo de Hinata.

- Eu tenho direito de escolher, a partir de hoje poderei fazer o que quiser com meu destino, posso correr atrás do que verdadeiramente quero, apesar de que só tenho uma certeza nesse momento... . – falou envergonhada. – Eu gosto mais de mim, você me ajudou a ser uma pessoa melhor, então ficará tudo bem comigo, você também me ajudou com isso, foi graças a você, Naruto-kun.

Naruto abaixou a cabeça, mas continuou a encará-la – Ei, Hinata, você realmente acha isso?

- Hai, eu cheguei até onde cheguei graças a você Naruto-kun. – juntou as mãos encostando-as em seu corpo, ainda sorria timidamente para o garoto.

- Eu posso parecer forte no seu ponto de vista, mas a verdade é que eu me culpo achando que poderia ter feito mais por você.

- Isso não é verdade! – falou um pouco mais alto dando mais um passo para a frente – Até o último minuto da luta Naruto-kun, você estava junto comigo no meu coração. – falou Hinata, Naruto a encarou, ficara meio boquiaberto de tão surpreso que estava – Você não é perfeito, mas aprende com seus erros, ajuda as pessoas quando precisam de você e se esforça ao máximo pelos outros, ..., esse é o Naruto que eu conheço... é por isso que eu. – parou de falar antes que pudesse terminar e deixar Naruto constrangido.

Naruto sorriu forte – Thank you, Hinata. Eu estava um pouco deprimido, mas agora me sinto melhor, porque sei que você está bem.

Hinata sorria – Naruto-kun...

O céu estava em tons alaranjados, vários barulhos de fogos de 22ertence22 avisavam que a cerimônia começava.

- Bem você tem que ir a cerimônia já vai começar. – falou Naruto se virando.

Hinata confirmou com a cabeça, ficou olhando Naruto partir.

O garoto voltou a si virar, estava sorrindo – Hinata...

- Quê...?

- Eu sempre pensei que a sua timidez e o seu medo te impedisse de seguir em frente, mas eu estava enganado.

- Naruto-kun... – Hinata permaneceu olhando Naruto.

O garoto voltou a andar, não olhava mais para trás, pôs a mão na bandana a ajeitando em sua testa – Mas sabe de uma coisa?

Hinata continuou a observar Naruto partir.

- Isto não é mais verdade, e você assim, eu gosto muito mais de você. – falou virando o rosto de lado com um grande sorriso no rosto.

Eu gosto muito mais de você Ecoou na cabeça de Hinata, estava corada, e talvez até o amava mais por isso.

- Ah, vou ficar te vendo atentamente, estou com você Hinata.

"Naruto-kun".

Hanabi voltara a ir em direção a Hinata quando Naruto começara a partir. – Hinata já vai começar, está na hora...

Hinata confirmou e partiu por um atalho até o topo da escadaria. Lá já estavam todos, Neji, Tsunade, os principais do Clã Hyuuga e os três sábios.

Um dos velhos andou até a frente da escadaria, ficando mais próximo das pessoas que estavam embaixo.

_-Hoje se cumpre o testamento de Hiashi-sama morto em um terrível e violento combate, sendo leal até o ultimo momento de sua vida servindo a Konoha, mais que isso, servindo aos princípios de Konoha, morrendo por uma vizinha de aliança._

_Mais que apenas um cumprimento de testamento é hoje também que o futuro dos Hyuugas será mudado._

_Pela primeira vez um Bunke tomará conta do destino do nobre Clã Hyuuga._

_Tenho certeza que o destino reservou um maravilhoso futuro para o clã, sei que Hyuuga Neji filho de Hyuuga Hizashi fará o melhor pelo seu Clã, tomando a frente nas decisões e que assim o Clã sempre ande em progresso, de lado a lado com Konoha no Sato._

Um grande festival de aplausos rompera depois do discurso do velho.

- Porém, - voltou o mesmo velho a falar – Hoje também é um dia muito importante, Hyuuga Hinata deve fazer uma grande escolha. Permanecer como uma Hyuuga ao lado do novo Chefe do Clã, se casando com Hyuuga Neji. OU deverá abandonar o Clã e Konoha desobedecendo às ordens deixada pelo seu pai. – falou com certa severidade. – E então Hyuuga Hinata, o que decidiu?

Do modo que o velho falara havia deixado Hinata com uma imagem um tanto rebelde, a garota se aproximou do velho. Estava a mais ou menos dois metros acima das outras pessoas, de cima podia ver seus amigos, a maioria deles estavam aflitos, Naruto estava sério, parecia que estava ao lado de Hinata, ela sentia-se forte pensando que estava com ele. – Eu... eu renunciarei a viver como uma Hyuuga, deixarei Konoha e o Clã assim como fora combinado, ... , eu não casarei com Neji.

Assim como os sábios à maioria das pessoas que estavam ali ficaram surpresas, dos que estavam mais próximos apenas Neji não ficara minimamente surpreso.

Um grande barulho de cuchicho tumultuou o lugar.

O velho se virou para Hinata e falou em voz baixa – Tem certeza, está ciente do que está dizendo?

- H-hai. – confirmou com os olhos tristes.

- Então vamos continuar a cerimônia de posse de Hyuuga Neji. – falou fazendo o barulho cessar.

Neji acompanhou outro dos sábios por mais uma alta escadaria, esta um pouco mais alta que a outra. Estas escadas davam até um pequeno templo, o sábio abriu uma pequena "porta" de um pequeno 22ertenc e tirou de dentro um pergaminho branco com letras escritas com tinta azul escuro, este estava antes em cima de uma pequena almofada vermelha, o velho levantou o pergaminho para o alto para que todos pudessem ver e então entregou a Neji.

Neji segurou o pergaminho, o levantou e aos poucos o abriu deixando que as letras grandes da posse fosse visto por todos.

- Estes pergaminhos contém grandes e poderosos segredos sobre a linhagem de sangue dos Hyuugas, contamos com você, Neji, para protegê-la.

Neji confirmou com a cabeça, agora era a vez do seu discurso, Hinata fitava Neji meio de lado, o lado da Souke nunca se sentira tão humilhada.

_O destino, sempre achei que cada um de nós estaria fardado a seguir uma linha desde o dia que nasceu. Mas eu estava errado, as pessoas tem a possibilidade de mudar seu trajeto, um fracassado nem sempre é um fracassado._

_Se há algo que pode mudar o destino é a força de vontade, aprendi isso à alguns anos atrás... nesta mesma época conheci mais de mim, mais do meu falecido pai através do Pai de Hinata-san, ele havia me deixado uma carta que falava de si, e da sua grande vontade de ir contra o destino de Sangue dos Hyuugas,_

_O nosso destino é algo que devemos lutar para mudá-lo, assim como meu pai escolheu morrer protegendo o irmão e não como um Hyuuga que cumpria deveres, na luta mudei meu destino tomando o Clã da verdadeira herança de sangue._

_Eu juro que se necessário darei meu sangue e minha vida pelo clã com orgulho._

_Domo arigatou._ – falou Neji em seu discurso.

"Otoo-san, apesar do que você fez comigo, tenho certeza que o Clã ficará em melhores mãos do que nas minha... você realmente fez o certo..." – pensou Hinata, enquanto olhava para a multidão, Temari fitava a Hyuuga esperava dela um sinal se aceitaria ou não a proposta de ir para a Vila da Areia, Hinata percebendo tal atitude confirmou com a cabeça o mesmo.

Temari cochichou com Shikamaru que estava ao seu lado em meio a multidão e os dois foram se retirando do lugar, assim que Hinata percebeu que ninguém mais lhe dava atenção também saiu do lugar, desejava deixar o mais depressa possível o Clã. Hanabi percebeu a fuga da irmã e a seguiu, mas antes que Hinata deixasse o local principal da cerimônia Neji segurou em seu braço e deixou que uma pequena frase escapasse de sua boca _Dê-me alguns dias e tudo ficará bem..._ Hinata não lhe deu ouvidos, estava cheia daquilo, o que Neji queria dizer e nunca cumpria, porque sempre dava-lhe vagas frases que davam lhe impressão de que as coisas melhorariam?

Naruto percebera que Hinata deixara o local da cerimônia, mas quando pretendia retirar-se para falar com a garota fora impedido por Sakura que dissera que iriam juntos fazer isso juntos baka! Deixe-a sozinha por um tempo, ela tem a irmã para se despedir. Naruto apenas concordou.

Hinata voltou para a casa, sua mochila estava pronta, não levaria muitas coisas, pretendia recomeçar onde quer que fosse viver, a garota em seu quarto trocou de roupa tirando as vestes formais, ainda em seu quarto o fitou mais uma vez, era a ultima vez que o veria, olhou algumas fotos que havia na cabeceira da cama, as colocou na mochila e deixou o quarto.

- Nee-san... – falou Hanabi seria – vai partir agora?

Hinata confirmou com a cabeça.

Hanabi que estava com as duas mãos para trás as trouxe para frente, nelas haviam um embrulho feito com veludo vermelho lacrado com três fitas douradas, e entregou a Hinata – Isto sempre foi seu...

Hinata segurou o embrulho e o abriu, nele havia a kataná que deveria 22ertence-la, mas que por ter sido mudado o testamento acabara ficando nas mãos de Hanabi. – Isto é seu Hanabi-chan...

- Não, isto não é meu, sempre foi seu, isto papai não irá mudar.

Hinata deixou cair no chão a mochila e correu em direção a Hanabi, a abraçou. Alguns minutos depois sem nada a dizer Hanabi e Hinata se despediram. No lado de fora da antiga casa de Hinata estava Shikamaru e Temari.

- Podemos ir? – perguntou Hinata.

- Ham? Você não deseja se despedir dele? – perguntou Shikamaru referindo-se a Naruto.

Hinata abaixou a cabeça e em voz baixa deixou que um não escapasse de sua boca.

- Entendo... – falou Shikamaru pondo uma mão no ombro de Hinata.

- Prometa que irá me visitar... – falou Hinata a irmã.

- Pro-o...me-e..to. – falou Hanabi com a voz tremula.

- Então vamos... – falou Temari tomando a frente.

_To be continue._

_Gostaria de agradecer a todos as reviews adorei muito elas. To começando a achar que vou chegar as 100 XDDDDDDDDDDD muito bom isso._

_Bem agora vou responder as reviews necessárias._

FranHyuuga: _Pois é falei que o Neji ia ganhar o tempo todo e vocês é que alimentaram esperanças. XDDDD _

YueSalles_: xDDDDDDDDDDD não vou desistir não moça, muita gente elogiou esse capitulo, isso me deixou imensamente feliz. Muito Obrigada. Adorei o fato de você dar idéia para o fim, se eu não conseguir fazer o final que quero quem sabe acato um pouco do seu? ;D_

_Quero agradecer a todos pelas ótimas reviews, também agradecer aos leitores novos por ter deixado review. Muito obrigada. Postarei o final o mais rápido possível._

_Até o final do capitulo pessoal. /_


End file.
